A Different Kind Of Spark
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: Hi, my name is Emma, and I live in Australia. I’m kind of an ordinary girl…except I just met a giant robot called Optimus Prime! Help! Now my life’s not so ordinary after all! OC x ? OC X Wheeljack
1. Chapter 1

TRANSFORMERS

A Different Kind Of Spark

Hi, my name is Emma, and I live in Australia. I'm kind of an ordinary girl…except I just met a giant robot called Optimus Prime! Help! Now my life's not so ordinary after all! OC x ? More OC's x ?

CHAPTER ONE

I stood with my feet firmly planted on the grass, the wind blowing all around me. I wasn't the least bit afraid here, I had been here many times before. It was a place of beauty and peace for me here and, most importantly, of safety. Never had I been harmed in this place, and I knew now that I never again would be harmed in any place. I was _strong_, and I was _fierce_…and I was right where I needed to be on the dawn of this new day…the dawning of a new era, one way or the other.

And, most importantly, _he_ was here too. I would never lose him again, not now and not ever. We were a part of each other, two pieces that made up the whole. Sure, we were as different as two parts could be – for I was Yin and he was Yang. I was day and he was night. I was sun and he was moon.

That sort of thing. Almost complete opposites – in more ways then one.

But we made up a whole, and we couldn't exist without each other. We had tried it before, and it just hadn't worked. There was no way we were going to put each other through that sort of pain again. I just couldn't let go, and neither could he.

The sun was rising now and, as I looked over my shoulder at him, he nodded to me. I could see the anticipation rising in his glowing jewel eyes and, of course, his anticipation was my anticipation, so I felt a smile spread across my face.

I knew that my other one was out there, and she was doing exactly what I was doing. There, with her beloved, she raised her hands to the sky.

I turned back to face the rising sun and, as it did, I raised my hands up high, feeling the familiar warmth flowing through me. Rising, sparkling, shining like a thousand suns…

BEEP!! BEEP!!

Groaning in disbelief, and wondering what the hell that sound was, my hand automatically flew out and slapped down on something – hard.

SHATTER!!

"Oh no!" I cried out, fully awake now. My silvery green eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright in bed, turning to my right and staring in disbelief at the shattered remain of my alarm clock – my twenty-seventh alarm clock this year, and it was only the beginning February. School had started just a week ago, and I had already…

"Aurgh!" I let out a strangled-sounding yell, and tried to read the numbers on my shattered time-teller. I couldn't be _exactly_ sure, but I _think_ that it aid 8:15…

"Nooooooo!!!!" I howled, and leapt out of my bed as if it were on fire. 8:15 only gave my _fifteen slagging minutes_ to get ready for school _and_ make it there before the second bell rang!

It was a twenty-five minute trip to school.

Eighteen if I sped.

I could make it in fifteen if I put aside my worries about hitting a few pedestrians.

Somehow, I didn't think that would go over too well with Nenona.

I'll tell you about her later on, okay. Remind me to.

Right then, I was hurrying through my dressing, ripping off my blue and white striped PJ's and throwing on my white shirt, grey skirt, red neck ribbon and black knee socks, all in record time. I grabbed the remnants of my alarm clock, and hurried downstairs with it and into the kitchen.

Jerome was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper, and he looked up when I breezed in and threw my alarm clock onto the table. It bounced, making a neat-sized _dent_ in the wood work.

Jerome said in a good-natured tone: "Be careful, Emma, that's an antique." He watched as I downed a glass of orange juice in about three seconds. "Late again, huh?"

"Tell me something I _don't_ know!" I exclaimed, dashing past him again, not angry but just preoccupied. I slid to a stop on stockinged feet in the polished wood hallway, and picked a hairbrush up from the hallway table. I looked at my reflection in the gild-rimmed mirror for about three seconds, brushed my long dark brown hair for even less time, and then threw the brush down, nearly shattering the glass table ("Careful!" Called Jerome, amused now). I grabbed my backpack and keys from the coat rack, and opened the front door.

"Nenona said she'd be home late tonight," Jerome said, coming into the hallway in his work gear – a suit, tie and dress pants. "So she told me to tell you not to wait up for her."

"Okay, thank Jerome!" I said, quickly stepping over to give him a kiss. And then I was gone, racing out the front door as fast as my feet would carry me, and towards my car.

My car. My pride and joy. I couldn't help smiling at it as I got in, and could swear it was smiling back at me (yeah, right). It's nothing special – a white Mitsubishi Lancer, a 2004 model. But I love it – it's belonged to me even since before I could drive it…but when we lived up north that never stepped me! I'd been driving since before I turned ten, and I love the feeling of going fast. Which was exactly what White Fire (Bianca) and I were going to have to do.

Ye, I named my car. Sad, isn't it?

And right now, she and I were doing 80 K/PH in a 50 K/PH zone. It felt good to go fast.

I got out onto the freeway, and eagerly accelerated to 100 K/PH. I pushed down, wanting to go faster, but then I could almost hear Nenona in the back of my mind, telling me to slow down.

Nenona is my guardian, the only mother I've ever known. I owe my upbringing on the farm and my new life in the city to her.

So of course I listened to her now, dropping back to 90 K/PH.

It was a good thing I did. Because, right up ahead of me, there was a three car pileup, what looked like a really bad crash.

Jeez, you'd think they'd have signs up or something.

But, that wasn't the point. The point was, Nenona had been right.

As always.

I smiled to myself, my spirits not dampened (although the sight of the mangled cars was strangely unnerving) and, when I'd gotten out of that zone, I sped up again, and switched on my CD player.

Out of the stereo speakers blasted _This Moment_, by Disturbed, and I could almost see Nenona frowning in disapproval. That song was followed by _New Divide_, by Linkin park. They were just starting to sing _What I've Done_ when I arrived at the school.

I sped into the parking lot as fast as I dared (which was pretty fast). I parked across two parking bays, and leapt out, not even bothering to lock Bianca as I slammed the door shut.

"Be good now!" I called to her, as I ran into the school, cursing myself for not wearing a watch.

"Don't ring don't ring don't ring don't ring!" I begged, as I ran down the pathway toward my homeroom. If I didn't make it on time, then I'd get a detention. Simple as that. And, as if that wasn't enough, today was the day of the big car rally up at the race track. The winner got two hundred dollars and a voucher for a free car wash – but it was really just an excuse to go fast.

No _way_ was I missing out on that.

I finally saw the door to my homeroom, about to be shut but the bane of my existence, Mr. Frecklnose. I made a flying leap, diving into the classroom and perfecting a forward roll, ending up facing the class with my hands in the devil's sign (another frown from Nenona). "I'm _here_!" I announced.

"Yes, we can see that Miss. Pascal," Mr. Frecklenose eyed me in a seething kind of way as I got to my feet. "Now, would you mind telling me why you've parked your vehicle across _two_ parking bays?"

My mouth fell open. "How the _slag_ could you have known that!?" I shouted, causing my classmates to laugh – some of them at me and some of them with me. It's a 50/50 thing, really.

Mr. Frecklnose doesn't like being yelled at – he'll just yell back. Well, so would I. I readied myself for the shouting match that was to come…

And it never came. Because just then, a high pitched, bell-like siren began to ring, and everyone immediately knew what that meant.

"Oh slag, it's the air-raid siren!" I cried, as everyone began to stampede towards the door. I suddenly heard the low sound of jet engines in the distance and, for some reason, my blood ran cold. "And this is _not_ a drill!" I whispered, as we hurried outside and towards the bomb shelter.

We haven't had to use it yet. They haven't used them since the second world war.

This was _not_ a good thing.

The other two hundred students and I, plus the teachers, piled underground and into the bomb shelter, which used to be an old cellar of some description. Around me, some girls were crying, whilst other students talked in whispers. A few of the boys in the corner got out their Nintendo DS's.

All I did was sit there, in the dim light, completely still. I shut my eyes, and focused on the sounds above me.

I couldn't hear anything at first – these bomb shelters are padded thick – but suddenly I could _feel_ something.

BOOM! BOOM!

I drew in a nervous breath. Was _this_ what it was like when all the bombs started going off? Where was my family? Were they safe?

What about my car?

The ground began shaking then, and everyone stopped talking and moving, and held their breaths.

Then, I heard a very different kind of sound. It sounded like a voice, but it was a very different kind of voice.

Here's what it said: "Come any closer and I shoot."

Another voice answered it, and I was very aware of my heart pounding like crazy. "Where is the other half of the All Spark?"

_The what?_ I wondered, and then I was aware that I'd stopped breathing, and so I inhaled sharply, just as the first voice replied: "You'll never get your hands on either of us, you Decepticon fool."

"Big mistake, little lady." The other voice growled.

I suddenly opened my eyes just then, and looked around me in wonder.

But nobody else had seemed to hear the voices.

I wondered if it was just me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

You don't want to hear about the boring things that happened afterwards, so I won't tell you. All you need to know is that we got out at about 1:00…and school was cancelled!

"School's been blown to pieces!" A group of boys sung an Alice Cooper song, and I smiled as I walked past them, and towards the car park. I might hit the arcade for a little while, and then head up to the racetrack.

I arrived in the car park and quickly located my car.

It was not where I had left it.

I frowned, staring at my white baby which had once been parked across two bays, but was now neatly lined up in just _one_ bay.

"I should have locked you," I declared, as I climbed in and drove out of the car park so fast people actually stared. I grinned. Going fast was great.

Driving to the shops near the school, I decided to fill up on petrol at the station before I went to the arcade, and so I drove in and began filling 'er up.

As I did, I noticed two men standing by the entrance to the station, talking in loud voices. They appeared to be arguing about something. Unknowingly, I started listening even harder, and was able to hear what they were saying.

"_You had her __right there__ and you let her get away_!" The first man, who was right up in the other guy's face, was saying.

"_She has her guns on me and, besides, you remember what __he__ said_!" The other man, who seemed to be about my age, replied, just as loudly and just as angrily. He also sounded…well, I dunno, _pissed_ off might be the right words, especially on that last part.

"_Are you admitting that she beat you?_" The first man smirked.

"_Say that again._" The second man suddenly seemed very terrifying just then. Even _I_ shrank back, as I put the petrol hose back on the hook, and just then the two men turned to stare at me.

_Their eyes were blood red_.

I didn't gasp, or anything weird like that. I just stood there, staring at them…no, wait, I was just staring at the second man, who was staring at me with a sudden fierceness in his eyes that I didn't like. But…I didn't _fear_ it, either. It was a strange mix of apprehension and understanding – although I had no idea what was going on at the moment.

I took a step forward, and another one.

He stepped forward to, as if we were doing some strange kind of precision dance…

And my car's headlights came on, high beam and all, blinding as all for a second. I shut my eyes and, when I opened them again, the two men were gone. And so was the strange feeling I'd had. I was both relieved and disappointed to see it go, at the same time. I leaned against my car's hood, not caring who watched, and near on lay down across it, feeling the warmth of the day radiating off of Bianca's hood.

"What a weird day Bianc…" I felt a strange thing under my left hand. "What's tha…"

"Hey there pretty lady…" A sleezy voice began, taking advantage of a high school girl sprawled across a car like this, but I was already up. I marched past him, punching him on the side of the face as I did

A bunch of people laughed, and my car's headlights flickered on and off, as if she were laughing too.

I really have to get that checked.

After playing video games for a few hours and spending all my money, I drove up to the racetrack and was pleased to see that it was a good turn out.

The racetrack, I should add, is actually on old man-made river, about five miles long, and all the water has long dried up from within it.

It makes a _perfect_ racetrack.

As soon as everyone saw me, they began crowding around my car.

"Hey there girl, you gonna win for us today!?" Someone I knew pretty well – and yet we didn't know each other's names – asked me.

I grinned at him. "That's the plan, bro!"

"Okay, I want a nice clean race from…oh, forget it." This forty year old guy said, as the cars lined up on the starting line (painted on with Wattle On Paint). "One lap around, cuz that's all we've got time for! Okay ladies, take your marks…"

We weren't all ladies.

"Get set…"

I was _so_ ready for this. I revved the engine. Then, I just happened to glance into the car _next_ to me.

It was a Lamborghini – whoa… - and the driver was a young, black-haired male with a backwards-facing red cap.

He glanced at me, with green-jewelled eyes, and flashed me a grin.

I blinked.

"GO!!"

With a squealing of tires and a roar of engines, the cars lined up on the racetrack took off.

The Lamborghini shot forward, racing away from the pack, and my eyes widened in surprise, before I gritted my teeth and accelerated – hard.

In no time at all, I'd caught up to him as we were approaching the first bend. I managed to catch another glimpse of him – somehow, he was looking at me too…and then our cars scraped against each other on the turn.

We both screamed at each other at the same time, as we hit a narrow stretch of straight. "YOU STUPID SLAGGIN GLITCH!!"

"Eat my dust." I added silently, as I accelerated again – and so did he. We drew up alongside each other – I really couldn't say how fast we were both going by this stage – but we turned to look at each other again.

There was a fair amount of anger in his eyes, as he shouted: "YOU RUINED MY PAINTJOB, GLITCH!!"

"OH GET OVER IT, YOU WUSS!!" You gotta be aggressive on these tracks. "WHAT ABOUT _MY_ BABY!!??" His response was to accelerate – so I did too.

We went around the next few turns on two wheels, it seemed (which equals four all up, so there you go!), and by the time we'd reached the home stretch, we were neck and neck.

I was going all out by this stage – I couldn't _believe_ that I had just allowed myself to be angered by this random person!

I gritted my teeth as the finish line loomed…

And we crossed it at _exactly the same time_! I kid you not!

The crowd was silent, and then they began screaming.

They began screaming even more though, a few seconds later when the boy and I each hopped out of our respective vehicles.

"THIS WAS A BEAUTIFUL PAINTJOB AND YOU _RUINED_ IT!!" He yelled at me.

"TELL SOMEONE WHO CARES!!" I yelled back, coming around the front of the car to examine the damage. "WHAT ABOUT MY WHITE FIRE!!??" A strip of paint had been torn off, but that wasn't what had worried me. It was the thing I was feeling again, on the front near the licence plate.

I stooped down to take a look, and my heart stopped. A huge scratch in the car's undercoat. No _way_ that boy could have done this.

So then..?

"Is she okay?" The boy had suddenly come around to the front of my car as well, and was peering at her in almost…well, _concern_.

"I don't think so…" I replied. "Oh Bianca, if only you could tell me how this happened…" I rested my head on the car's hood.

"I've got a friend who fixes things like this," Now the boy looked _really_ concerned, as I straightened up, keeping one hand on Bianca at all times. "It might be worth having him take a l…"

"I'LL DO IT!!" I interrupted him, and snatched the prize money and coupon away from the forty year old guy. "Let's go – lead the way my friend." I added.

"At least you're not biting my head off now." He said, smirking as he climbed back into his car.

"I'm so grateful I could _kiss_ you." I told him, not realising that I had sprained the forty year old guy's hand when I'd snatched the prizes away from him.

That happens sometimes.

"As it is, I'm debating whether or not to give you this money so that you can get your car fixed." His had suffered a little worse then mine in our mini-collision.

"Nah, s'kay," He replied, in a way that meant 'it's _not_'. Then, he brightened, and I mean _really_ brightened. "What's your name, by the way!?" We were driving side-by-side down a dual carriageway by then, and we had to shout to be heard.

I laughed. "Isn't it customary to introduce oneself _first_, before asking for a lady's name?"

He laughed too. "You're one strange femme," He told me. (_Femme_?). "But I like you." He added. "The name's Sunstreaker."

"Weird name," I told him, but then I smiled. "My name's Emma." _Right now, I'm wishing it was, like, Esmeralda or Celestial or something cool-sounding._

Little did I know, that I was about to meet a whole bunch of people with cooler sounding names then mine. _

_Sunstreaker:_

_When I looked into her eyes, they were the colour you'd imagine a shiny metallic green to be. I could see her emotions portrayed so clearly through them…I could scan them too._

_She was grateful to me for what I was about to do, which understandable…although I knew that she had no idea what she was __really__ saving…_

A/N – Okay, I also do not know what Sunstreaker just _happened_ to be doing at a racetrack. He wasn't supposed to be there. Opti's gonna have a fit…well, as much of a fit as Mr. Mellow can have!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Meg: Should I be naming these chapters?

Sunstreaker: Name it after me!

Emma: She said she wanted a _name_, not a shameless self-promotion!

Sunstreaker: Aww Ems, I know you love me!

Emma: I DON'T!!!!

Soundwave: She's lying.

Emma: Quiet you.

Meg: Umm…R&R people…

*

Sunstreaker – what kind of name _was_ that? – and I drove about twenty miles out of town. I had to admire him, whoever he was (and hope he was helping me – now that my gratitude was dying down some, I realised that this person could be _anybody_). I also admired how he drove – like it was natural to him like, I dunno…like, he _was_ the car!

Lol. I'm such an idiot.

He also drove fast, just like me…but there was something careful about it. Like he didn't want to scratch the paint _at all_.

"Hey, Sunstreaker!?" I called to him, as we flew down a deserted road, and I began to feel funny. We were out in the country. Where was he..?

"Yeah!?" There was only one other car on the road with us, a black car.  
"How much further!? Petrol doesn't grow on trees, you know!" I called. It's true, you know.

He laughed. "Not much further, we'll…" He broke off.

I stiffened. "What's wrong?" I felt something stir within me, the beast of worry I thought. No, it felt different. Something _was_ wrong.

"Trouble." Said a voice, but it wasn't Sunstreaker. It was a female voice and, suddenly, my car swerved, and came to a dead stop. I didn't do it. It did it…_by itself_.

The black car also swerved, and stopped.

"Bianca…" Sunstreaker said, and I looked at him. "Get her out of here…"

Then, the most amazing, strangest, most wonderful and weirdest thing happened.

The yellow car transformed into a giant robot.

I kid you not. One minute, the car and its driver were there. The next, the driver disappeared, and the car turned into a yellow robot.

I know my mouth dropped open. I nearly had a heart attack.

But, aside from that, I kept my cool.

Although, when the black car turned into a black, evil-looking red-eyed robot, I nearly lost it. I swear, this was like a movie, cartoon, comic book and video game all rolled into one. And more.

Because it was _real_.

Then, they began speaking.

"Give me the Allspark!" The black robot demanded, looking right at me, still sitting in my car. I froze. The _what_?

"Over my dead hulk of shining metal, Decepticon trash!" The yellow robot…its voice was the same as Sunstreaker's, shouted, and tackled the 'Decepticon' to the road.

I unfroze. "Sunstreaker!?"

"I'm okay!" He…I had to accept, somehow, that he _was_ the car…this was so weird…then… "Hang on! He damaged my paint job!!" The robot. Sunstreaker, seemed really upset out this. (Well, technically, it wouldn't have happened if Sunstreaker hasn't tackled the other robot).

On an impulse, I said: "We should…move back…" I knew that if we didn't…hang on, wait, _we_!?

My car responded without my doing anything. It reversed by itself.

"Oh God…" I said, and then I looked up, and I watched what was happening.

I had to look away, though. The robot Sunstreaker beat the crap out of the 'Decepticon' thing. I actually felt _sorry_ for the black robot, it was practically dead by the time I yelled: "SUNSTREAKER!! ENOUGH!! PLEASE!!" The Decepticon hadn't done anything other then scratch Sunsteraker's paintjob, this was enough punishment!

Sunstreaker turned to me.

"Please?" I said.

Sunstreaker seemed to sigh, and then walked over to me.

I stared up at the huge robot, blinking back my shock. This was freaky. Just plain, freaky. I needed an explanation, and I needed one _fast_.

I looked up at him, through my car window. "What _are_ you?"

It wasn't Sunstreaker who answered, but the female voice. "We're Cybertronians."

"Who said that!?" I exclaimed.

Sunstreaker chuckled. "Get out, Emma."

"Why?"

"Just do it." The female voice seemed to sigh. I _think_ it was my car. And, after what I had just witnessed, I didn't doubt it. I nearly _leapt_ out of the car.

Once I was out, and on my hands and knees on the road, I turned my head. My car seemed to shimmer with blue light…and then it transformed into a robot.

Really.

My mouth fell open, and I stared, at the beautiful white robot. It looked down at me with blue eyes, and I said: "Are…are you Bianca?" She had a large scratch on her chest…the same scratch from before. My eyes began to water.

"It's _good_ to finally talk to you, my dearest Emma." Bianca said, and I just sat there on the road, in shock.

I climbed to my feet, looking back and forth between the yellow robot, Sunstreaker, and the white robot…_my_ Bianca. My beautiful car was really a beautiful robot, beautiful and _big_…but smaller then Sunstreaker. Still, she was like a princess, standing tall and proud.

I wasn't aware that I was shaking, until Sunstreaker said to Bianca: "Hey, is she alright? She's shaking…"

"She's just shocked, that's all," Bianca replied, as if I wasn't standing there.

I opened my mouth to say something about this…and then I screamed: "WATCH OUT!!" The black robot had gotten up, and I watched as it crash tackled Bianca to the ground. "_Bianca_!!" I felt my voice rising.

The black robot was bad. Very bad. Even I could tell that.

"Vile _fiend_!!" I heard Bianca curse, as she punched the black robot…the Decepticon, square in the chest, knocking it back from her, and Sunstreaker jumped on top of it. He began pretty much of the same thing that he'd been doing before – that is, beating the hell out of the Decepticon.

I blinked, as Bianca and Sunstreaker landed blow after blow on the black robot.

What happened to my princess?

I was broken out of the trance I hadn't been aware I was in, when an unfamiliar male voice called: "Sunny, you need help bro!?"

"Too bad if he doesn't!" Said another unfamiliar male voice.

"We're here to help!" Came a third voice, a female one, and then a bright pink motorcycle that was _driving itself_ rolled up, followed by a black pickup truck and a red Lamborghini – also driving themselves. I knew straight away what they were, but it was still such a big shock.

"Omigosh!" I cried, when the three of them transformed into robots similar to Bianca and Sunstreaker. The pick-up truck transformed into a big black and silver robot. The motorcycle appeared to be a female, bright pink in colouring. And the red Lamborghini transformed into a red robot, who was the one who had called Sunstreaker bro.

"Who's this?" The pink female asked, looking at me in surprise.

"Arcee!!" Bianca suddenly cried – she was being pinned down by the Decepticon. "_Help_!!"

"Bianca!?" Arcee cried, and got in on the action. The fighting continued.

"Always happy to help bro." The red robot said as he and Sunstreaker helped to restrain the Decepticon, who had started houting something in an unknown language.

"Don't I know it, Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker replied.

The black and silver robot gave me a scathing look, and grumbled something about 'humans'. Then he marched over to the Decepticon, who was being restrained by Bianca, Arcee, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and demanded to know what was going on.

My eyes narrowed, as the robots red eyes began to flash. Then, I gasped. "Bianca, look out!!" I cried, just as the black Decepticon exploded in a ball of fire. My heart began to pound, and I found myself running forward.

*


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Meg: I want to start naming these chapters!

Sunstreaker: I already _told_ you…

Emma: Shut _up_ Sunstreaker! You're supposed to be _dead_!

Arcee: *Gasps* Did…did you kill us off, Meg? _Already_!?

Meg: I…what!? _No_!

Sunstreaker: I'm too beautiful to die!

Emma: Bianca – attack!

Bianca: Destroy! Destroy! *Attacks*

Sideswipe: Lol. Get him, Bianca!

Sunstreaker: _Traitor_!

Ironhide: _Teenbots_…

Emma: _Hey_! I'm not a robot! …Am I?

Meg: Everyone R&R…Emma, _duck_!!

Emma: *Ducks*

*Projectiles keep on flying.*

*

I ignored the cut on my forehead, which I had gotten from some sort of flying shrapnel. I somehow found Bianca, and threw my arms across her chest. "Bianca!! Bianca, oh my God, are you okay!? Bianca!!??"

Suddenly, I heard someone laughing, and I looked to see that it was Bianca.

"Of _course_ I'm okay, Emma! This is _nothing_!" She said gently, picking me up in her hand so that she could stand up.

Around us, the other robots were also standing up, none of them looking too worse for wear. The black Decepticon was nowhere in sight. I was so glad.

Bianca held me up to her blue optics, and said: "Are you alright?"

I thought about my answer before I opened my mouth. "Maybe." I said, and the silver and black robot groaned.

"Oh, leave her alone Ironhide," The robot named Arcee said. "This isn't her fault…well, not really…"

"Maybe we should go and see Opti…" Bianca said, and then the others all LOOKED at her. She seemed to blush. "Uh, I mean, Optimus Prime and the others…ummm…" She looked down at me. "Okay? He can explain this all to you. It'll be okay, Emma."

"Emma?" The robot named Sideswipe said in a strange voice. He glanced sideways at Suntreaker, I believe they were brothers. "Sunny..?" He seemed to be saying something with his eyes.

"No!!" Sunstreaker said in a way that usually means 'yes'. But what were they talking about?

"You guy know what Optimus Prime said," Arcee said sternly. "_Remember_?" She and Bianca were both glaring at the brothers…I began to think of them as twins, since they could communicate with their eyes…uh, optics?

They both exchanged another glance, looked at me, and then looked at Ironhide. He was glaring at _me_. I couldn't understand _why_.

"Yes." The twins said in unison, and then Sunstreaker grinned. "So, we going or what?"

"Yeah, let's get going," His brother agreed. "This just standing around is making my circuits freeze up!"

Intuition pushed me two steps ahead of them, and I answered their unspoken question: "I'm riding with my Bianca." I said, smiling over my shoulder at her.

Bianca smiled too, and then said to the twins: "I am Emma's guardian. Remember what Optimus Prime said?"

I rolled my eyes. I figured I'd meet this Optimus Prime soon enough.

Then I did something I'd made up through years of gymnastics, diving, yoga, aerobics and ice-skating all rolled into one. I jumped off of Bianca's hand, twisting around in mid air and landing on both feet on the ground.

"You know," I said, thoughtfully. "We should really find a way for me to do that and you transform so that I can swing _in_ to you for my landing…" I then realised that everyone but Bianca was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"That was amazing…" Sideswipe said.

*

_P.O.V_

'_Has she always been able to do that, Bianca?' Sunstreaker asked her through a communications link._

'_Sure,' Bianca smiled._

'_You must know a lot about her, having lived with her for all her life…'_

'_I know __everything__ about her.' Bianca suddenly grinned. 'I've even seen her in her __bikini__ before!' Not that she really cared. She just enjoyed teasing Sunstreaker._

_Sunstreaker looked up the definition of 'bikini' on the internet. Then he said: 'I hate you, Bianca!'_

*

We arrived at the place that Bianca said was the Autobot's base. It was tucked away into the side of the hills, and was so well hidden that you would never have known it was there.

Before Bianca had even transformed back into a robot, Sunstreaker did, and called out: "Anyone home!? Look who we brought back!!"

"Sunstreaker!!" As I was climbing out of Bianca, I gaped as a huge red and blue robot came storming out of the base, fury in his optics. "Where have you…" He stopped short when he saw me or, namely, my Bianca.

"Opti!" She cried, and changed back into a robot. "It's been so long!"

"Ah, Bia…it _has_ been awhile…" This robot, I'm positive that it was Optimus Prime, seemed embarrassed, and it didn't help when a small yellow robot came up and said: "Is this your _girlfriend_, Optimus?"

I gaped. My Bianca had a _boyfriend_!?

As if they could tell what I was thinking, both Bianca and Optimus answered the small yellow bot: "NO!!" Well that answered that.

"Emma," Bianca added, turning to face me. "This is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. The small yellow insect is Bumblebee." She added, with a small smile. I smiled back. "Jazz," Bianca pointed to a silver bot I hadn't seen come up. "And Wheeljack," A tall blue, silver and white robot with a face plate on nodded at me. I nodded back and, as I did, I felt…strangely light-headed. "Elita I," Bianca went on, looking endearingly at a gorgeous gold-coloured female robot.

"I'm impressed," I looked up at the speaker, a yellowish green robot. "You remembered all our names…hey!" He said, looking right at me. "Kid, are you okay? You're bleeding…"

I turned pale. "I'm what?" I suddenly felt something sticky on my forehead. "What is…" I reached up and touched it. "Oh no! I must've gotten hit when that black robot blew itself up!" I don't mind getting hurt, pain doesn't bother me…but blood does.

"Emma, it's okay!" Bianca exclaimed, but I wasn't listening to her.

I turned to Sunstreaker. "Why the hell didn't you _tell_ me I was slaggin' _bleeding_!?"

He looked surprised. "Hold on, why is it _my_ fault!?"

"Her heart-rate just increased." Elita 1 announced.

"Okay Emma, calm down," Bianca told me, and I realised for the first time that she, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide and Arcee were injured – their bodies were dented and, in some cases, even ripped. I froze. "Ratchet can stitch up your head, it'll be okay."

"Ratchet?" I asked, looking up at the robot. He gazed down at me calmly, and nodded. I swallowed. I felt sick.

"Okay, let's go." Bianca said.

"But wait," I said quickly. "The rest of you…Bianca…you're hurt…and Sunstreaker and…"

If I'd been paying attention, I would have seen Ratchet look at Bianca and her nod.

The next thing I knew, Ratchet had picked me up so gently in his hand, and carried me into the base.

I gasped, and grabbed onto his hand, blinking because the blood had now dripped into my eyes. It was making it hard to see.

"Don't drop me don't drop me don't drop me don't drop me…" I didn't realise I was saying it aloud until I heard Ratchet chuckle. Apparently their audio receptors pick up more then human ears.

I couldn't see by the time Ratchet placed me down on a bed, and stuck a needle in my forehead. I was too numb to feel it. Then, I felt a strange tugging on my forehead – like he was stitching it up. Was the cut _really_ that bad?

"It's okay, Emma," Bianca's voice came from my right, and I found my hand reaching out for her. I was surprised when my hand found another human's hand, but then I heard Bianca's voice in my ear saying: "It's okay Emma – you can trust Ratchet."

There was a light tingling feeling in my stomach – it helped to calm me, and rationalize what was going on.

I also realised that, for a robot, Ratchet's touch was incredibly light…and _gentle_. It was so _weird_.

It was fine.

"Ratchet…" I said, feeling myself heading into blissful rest. "Thank you…"

I heard him chuckling as I drifted into sleep.

*

_I was walking down a dark road, unaware that I was being followed until said person tackled me from the back, and pinned me to the ground._

_I opened my mouth in a silent scream, but he placed a hand to my mouth, holding both of my hands by the wrists._

_He held them to his chest, and said: "Can you feel it? The warmth of my spark?"_

_I could. My hand was practically on fire, but I liked it._

_I couldn't nod, or move my head at all, so I just blinked my eyes twice, yes._

_That seemed to satisfy him, and he leaned down towards me. I could see something strange glinting in his eyes, which were as red as blood._

"_You are…the one." He told me, and that was when I blanked out._

*

Half an hour later, I woke up to find myself completely alone in the medical bay. I sat up in a slight panic. I looked around.

"Bianca?" I called softly. "Where are you? Ratchet? Sunstreaker? _Bianca_!"

"I'm here!" She called, coming into the room quickly.

I just stared. This girl had my Bianca's voice, but she _couldn't_ be her, could she?

This girl was tall, and pale, with creamish white hair that was long and tied up in a ponytail. Here yes were blue. She wore a short white dress, tall white socks and black shoes.

I stared.

"It's me, Emma," She said gently, although her smile resembled mine on the Christmas of 94 (the first one I remember). "Bianca." She added, as if I didn't know.

I whispered: "You look amazing. What _is_ this?"

"Our Holoforms," Bianca said calmly. "You already saw Sunstreaker's…"

"Do you all have one?"

"Yes."

"Cool," I muttered, and then swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bianca wanted to know.

"You know." I replied, standing up and swaying.

"Oh, I see, you want to go and ask Optimus what the slag's going on," Bianca pushed my shoulders back, and made me sit down again. "Well, hold on, Ratchet hasn't finished with your forehead yet. He needs to bandage it up."

"What?" I asked, just as Ratchet himself came back in. "No, no bandages!"

"But Emma, you _love_ bandages!" Bianca protested.

"Yeah, but what will Nenona and Jerome say?" I wanted to know. I imagined the looks on their faces when they saw me injured, and visibly flinched.

"You've got stitches there kid," Ratchet pointed out. He was getting a bandage out of a cupboard. "So wouldn't it be better to let them guess, then have them know you got cut open like that?"

"No," I shook my head stubbornly. I wasn't thinking straight. "No bandages."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Ratchet said, holding up the bandages.

"And if I choose the hard way?" I wanted to know.

Bianca sighed, and suddenly she was a robot again. He was smaller then Ratchet – but both were taller then me.

I stared at the two robots staring down at me. I sighed. "Okay, fine, bandages it is then." I said crossly. "Stupid sneaking conniving hulks of scrap metal…" I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something!?" They asked in unison. I knew that they had heard me.

"No." I lied.

I could tell they didn't believe me.

*

"And so that's almost the entire story." Optimus told me.

I, the human mummy, was sitting on robot Bianca's knee, listening in awed rapture. The others – the Autobots – were sitting or standing around nearby, also listening even though they must have heard this story a million times (because they'd _lived_ it).

Then, I realised what Optimus had just said. "Uh, _almost_ the entire story?"

He paused.

"Does Bianca know?" I looked up at her. "You know, don't you? _Tell me_." I said in such a dark voice that everybody except Bianca cringed.

She regarded me calmly. "Perhaps…Opti, perhaps it _would_ be best if we told her…it might help her to understand…"

"Bia…listen…" Optimus said, and then the two seemed to be talking with their eyes. It was really frustrating.

During this, Sideswipe turned to me casually, and said: "How old are you?"

"Seventeen…umm, in earth years." I added, knowing the difference between earth time and Cybertronian time.

"Are you single?" Sunstreaker wanted to know.

"WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT!!??" I demanded to know.

"Uh, okay, kind of an outdoor voice there…" Sunstreaker sweatdropped.

"You _bet_ it was." I growled. "And," I added, in a completely different voice. "In answer to your question – I always have been."

"Why?" Bumblebee jumped in.

But by then Bianca and Optimus were finished with their silent conversation, and Bianca managed to quite successfully change the subject. She said: "Emma, I have the All-Spark within me."

I turned my head to face her so fast it cracked, and I heard Ratchet flinch.

"You have…the _All-Spark_ inside of you, Bianca are you serious!?" I cried. "No wonder that Decepticon attacked us!"

The others knew all about the attack. They weren't surprised, but I saw the one called Ironhide glaring at Optimus, who was staring back at him.

Great. More eye-conversations.

"I think it's for the best." Optimus suddenly said out loud.

Bianca took me in her hand and stood up. "Home time, Emma."

"Wait, what?" Four of us said in unison – me, Bumblebee and the twins.

"She has to go?" Jazz added.

"_Yes_," Bianca said, and walked out of the base with me in her hand. Everyone followed us.

"When will she be back?" Bumblebee wanted to know. I smiled over at him. He was such a sweetie. He was also whining, and it was kinda cute.

"Tomorrow, probably." Bianca replied, as she placed me down on the ground and then transformed back into my car. "Get in, Emma." She added, not unkindly.

I climbed in, and wound the window down. "I'm _definitely_ coming back tomorrow – I wanna see everyone else's Holoforms! If you all look as good as my Bianca and Sunstreaker, then I'll have to start wearing make-up!"

Then, I sat back in my seat. _Wait, did I just say __Sunstreaker__ looks good_!?

*

_Elsewhere:_

"_So…that's how it is then…we'll have to get the two of them apart…there's no way we can get either of them if they're together…divide and conquer…that's the method…"_

*

Meg: Is everyone okay?

Sunstreaker: _No_! They scratched my paintjob!

Emma: Meg, _why_ did you say I thought he looked good!?

Meg: BECAUSE I SAID SO!!

Emma: But I DOOOOOON'T!!!!

Optimus Prime: Uh, so please Read & Review, humans.


	5. Named

CHAPTER FIVE

Named

*

Meg: Yay! It has a name!

Arcee: It's a miracle!

Emma: It's wonderful!

Elita 1: It's great!

Sunstreaker: It sucks. It lacks depth, and characterization, and…

Bianca: Destroy! Destroy! *Attacks*

Sunstreaker: Running time! *Runs*

Optimus Prime: Those two…are going to destroy this entire fan fic…

Meg: NEVAH!!!! _I_ CALL DA SHOTS AROUND HERE, MR. PRIME, AND DON'T YOU EVAH FORGET THAT!!!!!! *Evil laughter, lightning in black-skied background*

Bumblebee: She scares me.

***

Needless to say, when I arrived home it was pretty late. As we pulled into the street, I realised about five different things.

"Bianca, turn your headlights on!" I hissed. I sat up. "Oh, where's my seatbelt!? Here it is…no, high beams _off_, Bianca! Now, let me take the wheel!"

"Emma, I can drive," Bianca said in a calm, measured tone.

"Yeah, but Nenona don't know that." I replied.

"She's waiting for you in the front yard." Bianca informed me as I placed both hands on the wheel.

"Yeah, I know." I replied, I could see her too.

I (Bianca) pulled into the driveway and I'd barely gotten the keys out when Nenona threw open the door and yanked me out, hugging me hard. "Emma, what happe…" She drew back suddenly as she realised that my head was all bandaged up. "Heaven's name, Emma child, what _happened_ to you!?" She cried, her voice rising like mine does. It's weird how we're not related.

My head felt light. "Can…can we talk about this inside?" I asked her, and she put her arm around me as she led me inside.

"Of course child," She said. "Tell me all about it."

I knew that I couldn't.

*

I didn't sleep very well that night. I kept on having dreams about cars transforming into robots, and a _huge_ black Decepticon who kept on trying to capture me, only someone or some_thing_ was protecting me, and getting mortally wounded in the process.

"STOP, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!!!!" I shouted in the dream, and then I woke up.

I was lying in my bed, and I felt like I hadn't slept a wink. I looked out the window. The sun was just starting to rise. Knowing I would have no hope of getting back to sleep now, I threw back the covers and sat up. I opened up the Venetian blinds.

"Oh _spare_ me…" I mumbled, as the bright light dazzled me. I snapped the blinds shut, and got off of the bed. "Shower…breakfast…TV…I think Pokemon's on…then school…aurgh, school…" There was no way I wasn't going though. Last night, I had told Nenona I had tripped over outside of the chemist near the shops, and had been patched up by one of the pharmacists. She and Jerome had believed it. There was no need for them to know what had _really_ happened and, besides, would they even believe me?

Umm, yeah, if Bianca _transformed_ or something…

I had to settle for having a bath though, since I couldn't get my head wet (which meant that I couldn't wash my hair – _not_ a good thing when it's this long) and then I came downstairs in just my underwear and a towel, to find a note on the kitchen table.

"We had to leave early today, sweetie," I read aloud. "There's pancake mix in the fridge, and apple juice as well. Lots of love, Nenona and Jerome…" I smiled as I fixed my towel. So, I was completely alone this morning, was I? It was a really warm day, and I couldn't be bothered going upstairs yet to get dressed, so I just stayed as is. I fixed myself some breakfast, humming radio songs all the time and, by the time I'd finished eating the pancakes and drinking the apple juice, I was singing.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you  
But if i do then i might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, I love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, i'm educated in sex, yes  
And now i want it bad, want it bad  
I love game, i love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

_I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_…"

Now, just so that you know, I don't actually _like_ that song – but it's got a _really_ infectious tune, and soon I was dancing…in my underwear. (I _can_ dance, I just don't do it that often). My head was feeling better after a shower and breakfast, and so it didn't mind that I was singing one of Lady GaGa's latest hits, and dancing like I was on So You Think You Can Dance?.  
And, as I said, I was completely alone that morning…or was I?  
Just as I was getting to the part I _really_ don't like – but I like singing it - _Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_…I heard voices, and suddenly one said: "Door was open so we let ourselves…in…" The _male_ voice trailed off, and I turned slowly to see Bianca, Sunstreaker and two unfamiliar guys STARING at me. Well, Bianca wasn't actually staring, but I caught the amused look on her face, and knew I was doomed.  
"How much did you see?" I wanted to know, staring at each of them in turn. The one who looked like Sunstreaker _definitely_ had to be Sideswipe. The black-haired one all dressed in a yellow jacket was Bumblebee.

Sunstreaker looked like he was about to respond, but Bianca jabbed him in the ribs – hard. To me, she said: "Go and get dressed, Emma."

I did, quickly, because I was curious as to why they were all here. I dived into my school uniform, brushed my hair as best I could, and then hurried downstairs again. I stood in the entrance to the living room, because Bumblebee, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were watching Pokemon.

"What _is_ that thing?" Sideswipe asked, pointing to the screen.

"_Combee, Combee_!" The thing on the screen said.

"Ha!" Sunstreaker laughed. "Look, it's kinda named after you, Bumblebee!"

I stood back a moment and looked at them all.

And then I REALLY LOOKED.

All three of them, the most attractive guys I had ever seen, and with their dark hair, WERE WEARING THE BOYS UNIFORM FOR MY SCHOOL!! I mean it! Grey pants, white shirts…what, had they never heard of ties before? They were each supposed to be wearing one…

Sideswipe wore a red cap like his brother's, except his faced to the side. And Bumblebee, of course, wore his yellow jacket.

I looked over at Bianca, and nearly died. She was wearing the exact same uniform as me, except that her socks were white and only ankle-length.

"Umm, guys?" I said so softly it wouldn't have registered on the decibal scales, but they all heard me. They all turned to look at me. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because we're coming to school with you, Em!" Bumblbee said to me, springing up and crossing the room to join me.

So, I had a nickname now?

"Why?" I asked flatly, although I wasn't annoyed, just dead curious to know as to why the Autobots would risk their cover being blown!

Bianca gave the boys a meaningful look. I didn't know what it meant. "Because they're bored," She said clearly. "And also becaue they'd like to learn some more about earth's customs. We forged some birth certificates and such."

I gasped. "That's _dishonest_!" Then I grinned. "I like it! Just make sure you don't tell anyone who you really are." I added, and the three robot boys looked angelic.

"Don't worry," Bianca smiled. "We've already been through this."

I wondered what _that_ meant.

*

I was sitting in the yellow Camaro, the shiny new one. Bumblebee had insisted that I ride with him, and I had been too stunned to agree. The Camaro was _gorgeous_. It was yellow, and had a black racing stripe, and it was _new_. I have this thing for cars…well, I _suppose_ you could call them car-robot-human things.

When I saw what Bee transformed into, my throat closed up, and my stomach started tingling. "Him, him, him!!" I exclaimed, pointing, when Bianca asked who I wanted to ride with.

Oh, okay, so _I_ insisted. But Bee's at fault too. He could've said no.

As it was, I enjoyed the ride to school so much that it almost pained me having to tell them all to pull over so that we could walk the rest of the way in there.

When Bee had transformed back into a human, he was surprised when I threw my arms around him. "You are the coolest Autobot I know!" I exclaimed.

"What!?" Bianca, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe all cried in unison.

"I meant _male_ Autobot!" I assured Bianca, hurrying over to her to fix up her necktie ribbon, which was crooked.

This time, it was only the twins who complained, but Bianca sorted it out for me, by grabbing both of them by the ears and saying: "She chose Bumblebee, now _deal_ with it, you two!" From the sounds of things, my Bia was a bit older then the twins.

"Ow! Bianca!" One of them exclaimed.

"That's _Miss_. Bianca to you, shorty!"

Okay, so she was, even if he was taller then she was.

Bee and I followed behind them, at a slower pace.

"So, Bee," I said, and his eyes lit up. It was the first time I had used his new nickname, and I new that he liked it. "You guys are going to have different names when you're in school, aren't you?"

He paused, and then said: "Oh! Right, Bianca said that we should! She said you would agree to these names: BB, Sai and Sonny."

"She's right," I said admiringly. "I _do_ agree to these names…but I think I'll still just call you Bee." I said, reaching for his hand.

He took mine. "Okay…Em!" He gave my hand a squeeze.

I grinned, and then I began singing:

",_Who is it?, _

_Who'll get the sting, _

_Who'll get the stripes, Black and yellow, _

_A dangerous creature, _

_Chattering wings, Flashing antennae, _

_Who is it? _

_It buzzes fine, The bee, _

_Buzzes fine, stings deep. _

_I play a frightened little game _

_I eject myself at scary speed _

_In front of cars and I go yeaah! _

_She is it, _

_She's got the sting, _

_She's dangerous, _

_She stings, _

_He gets stung, _

_He is out, _

_She gets the honey, _

_She is it. _

_She flies great, The bee, _

_Flies great, stings deep. _

_The cars freeze from fright, _

_When they see my beautiful body and tongue _

_Then I speed away _

_No one catches me. _

_I'm the fastest bee in town. _

_Oh, hot bee, Queen of heaven, _

_With glossy trunk, _

_Buzz to me, I want to be stung, I want to be out, _

_Here is the honey, You're it. _

_It stings deep - the bee Stings deep! _

_Oh, the bee! It stings deep kills fast_!"

The Bee walking next to me listened until I finished the song, and then he said: "You know some _weird_ songs, Em. Not that it didn't sound _good_!" He assured me, and I grinned. "What?" He asked me.

"There's an actual bee on your shoulder," I said, pointing.

He looked at the yellow and black flying insect, and froze. "After that song you just sung…I don't want this thing on me, get it off get it off get it off get it off!!"

I started laughing then, I couldn't help it. Despite being just about to walk into the school with four strangers, and a bandage wrapped around my head, I was suddenly feeling very happy, as if I could face anything the day threw at me, Decepticons included.

I shooed the bee away from my Bee, and we walked towards where Bianca, Sonny and Sai were standing.

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V_

_When Em started laughing…wow…the sound filled me with pure joy, I can only try to describe it…despite having a stinging creature on my shoulder, I felt warm inside. I wasn't sure what it was though…I had to try and figure it out…_

***

Meg: Ooh, this could be…disastrous!

Emma: *Looking at the twins* I sense a prank coming on…

Ratchet: I wasn't even in this chapter – and I'm glad! *Glares at twins*

Meg: I WANTED to put you in the chapter, but couldn't. *Pouts*

Ratchet: *Cringes* Aurgh…don't DO that, kid. *Rolls optics – somehow*

Meg: *Has tears*

Ratchet: Aurgh…don't cry kid, _please_… *Thinking why he didn't bail out in the last chapter*

Meg: *VERY tearful*

Bianca: ANYWAY…whilst those two lovebirds sort it out…_joking, joking…_Emma, why don't you tell us the names of the two songs you sung in this chapter?

Emma: Okay! *Excited* Well, there was _Love Game_, by Lady GaGa, and then _The Bee_, by The Sugar Cubes! Also, as a side-note, Meg knows that Combee doesn't say it's name, but this was a mutated one! O.O

Sideswipe: Also, does this mean that you and Sunstreaker have made up!?

Emma: Oh, that _reminds_ me! *Looks at Bianca*

Bianca: Destroy! Destroy! *Attacks*

Sunstreaker: Oh, slag! *Runs* Thanks a _lot_, Sideswipe!

Ratchet: *Throws giant spanner at Sunstreaker*

*Spanner makes contact with Sunstreaker's head*

*Sunstreaker falls to the ground – doesn't move*

Bianca: _Ratchet_!? What have you _done_!

Ratchet: Us all a favour!

*Everyone crowds around Sunstreaker*

Bianca: Ratchet…I think that…you _killed_ him…

Ratchet: *Looks thrilled*

Emma: *Looks mortified*

Bumblebee: Somebody should say a few words about him…

Sideswipe: I'll do it…okay, here goes…my bro was second only to me…he was fun, he was loud, and he was… *Can't go on*

Bumblebee: _Poor Sunny_!!

Meg: Is…is it over yet?

Sunstreaker: I'm _dying_!

Everyone: He's okay. *Leaves*

Sunstreaker: *All alone* Ah…R&R, okay?


	6. How To Survive High School – Twin Style!

CHAPTER SIX

How To Survive High School – Twin Style!

***

Meg: Sunstreaker is officially banned from the author's notes.

Sunstreaker: But _why_!?

Meg: Because I said so! *Kicks Sunstreaker out*

Sideswipe: Does that mean I'm banned too?

Ratchet: Yes!

Emma: No!

Bianca: How long will this go on for?

Meg: FOR US LONG AS I AM RULA OF DIS FAN FIC!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *Lightning in black-skied background*

Bumblebee: Does anyone else notice the lightning?

***

Meg: This next bit is bordering on Mary-Sueness… *Hides from Mary-Sue*

Mary-Sue: YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MEH!!!!

***

I let go of Bee's hand, and hurried to where the twins and Bianca were waiting for me.

As I did, the pavement just seemed to _leap_ out at me, and I felt myself falling. Oh _no_. I was going to damage myself even more, and _then_ Nenona would be suspicious!

Suddenly, I felt hands coming out at me from all angles, grabbing onto me and supporting me, stopping my fall. I blinked in surprise.

"W-what..?" I said, confused.

"Emma, what's wrong, you don't usually just trip for no good reason," Bianca was in front of me, with her hands around my waist. She, and only she, could get away with that. "Is it your injury?" She asked me, in a softer voice.

"No, I'm fine." I replied. I realised then that Sideswipe was holding onto my right arm, and Sunstreaker onto my left arm. Bee had his hands under my shoulders from the back. All four of them had stopped me from falling.

WTH??

I looked at the three in front of me in turn, and then said: "Okay, you can let go now."

Bianca was the only one that did.

"_Now_," I said, through gritted teeth.

Bee let go, and stepped back quickly.

"_I. Said. Now._" I said in a cold voice that wasn't my own.

"Primus, you two let go _now_." Bianca suddenly instructed, and surprisingly the twins did so.

The feelings went away, and I smiled brightly. "Okay, let's get this freak show on the road, ladies!"

"Hey!"

*

We attracted more attention walking into school then we would have if Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bianca and Bee had been giant robots.

Everywhere I looked, people were either staring at me, the bandage girl, or my new friends, the cool new kids.

I knew why.

The twins were…well, I can say it here, _hot_. And Bee was the cutest guy I had ever seen.

And my Bianca was more then a hot girl. Maybe I'm just biased, but I thought she was _shining_ in the sun like a reborn Bella Swan when we walked into the light. _Every_ guy in school was staring at me – and it pissed me off. I was protective of Bianca, and I had no idea why.

"We got homeroom first," Sideswipe said, as we examined their new timetables. "What's that?"

"The worst thing in the world, thank to Mr. Frecklenose." I said, rolling my eyes as we approached the classroom. I stepped inside.

"I see we're not late today!" Mr. Frecklenose told me, sneering at me.

"Too bad, you'll have to give a detention to somebody else, sir." I replied, smiling as I stepped inside. I took three steps and then turned around. My friends had not moved. They were all looking at me. I sighed. "Well come on then!" I motioned for them to come in and, as all the kids in my homeroom – and Mr. Frecklenose – watched, Bee bounded into the classroom, followed primly by Bianca, and by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who were, well, _swaggering_.

CLUNK!!!! The jaws of every girl in the class hit the floor.

The boys, meanwhile, had blood noses.

Well, not really, but it _felt_ that way.

I pointed to a seat next to the one I usually sit in: "Sit." I told Bee, and he did so. Next, I took Bianca's hand and sat her down on the other side of me.

The twins sat in front of us, and immediately turned around in their chairs and began talking to us. About what, I can't remember. I wasn't really paying attention. I was watching the class.

The girls began whispering as I stood up to do my job and water the classroom plants (we feel SO primary school).

"Does she KNOW them?"

"They're so COOL!"

"Look at the one in the yellow jacket!"

"Those twins are hot!"

I watched as Sunstreaker's eyes shifted over to where the last girl was speaking. Bianca leaned forward and grabbed Sunstreaker's hat, turning it to face the front and then pulling the bill down over his face.

"What a cool girl!" I heard one guy say.

My eyebrow twitched. They were talking about my Bia.

"She's hot!" Another said, just as I picked up the pitcher of water.

"Check out her boobs!" Another boy said. "I'd sure like to lay here!"

SMASH!!

One moment I was standing with my back to the classroom, and holding a pitcher full of water. The next the glass had shattered within my hand, sending water, shards of glass and blood splattering all over me.

I know everyone turned to look at me. I felt all their eyes on me, including four very significant pairs.

I just stood there, shaking.

*

I felt like a mummy.

The school nurse, who isn't as good a doctor as Ratchet, bandaged up my hand, and I walked out into the bright sunlight, feeling out of place.

"There she is!" I heard Bee's voice from across the courtyard.

"Emma, found. Beep." Bianca added in a mechanical-sounding voice.

They zeroed in on me.

"Are you okay?" Bee wanted to know.

"No," I replied grumpily. "I'm made to look like Cleopatra, minus the decaying-ness…"

"Who's Cleopatra?" Bee wondered.

"An ancient queen of Egypt." Bianca replied. "Before her untimely death, that is." She added.

But our friend couldn't get past the first part. "A _queen_?" Bee repeated incredulously. He looked at me. I looked at him.

"Whaaaat?" I asked, suspiciously, and then something else made me suspicious. "Hang on…_where_ are the twins?"

Bianca paused.

"Tell. Me."

"Over there." She pointed, with a shrug like she really couldn't care less.

I looked.

I wish I hadn't.

"_Why_ did you tell her that?" Bee asked Bianca.

"Eh…she's _very_ persuasive…"

"You call what I did persuasive?" I said, my voice shaking with anger. Both Bia and Bee turned to look at me. My hands were shaking. "I'd call _that_ there, right there, _persuasive_!"

There were about half a dozen blonde-haired, curvy-figured, short-skirt-wearing girls _clinging_ to the twins, hanging on to their every word and…_flirting_ _with them_.

I was so angry I could hardly think straight. I was angry, for some reason, at the twins, for allowing those girls to act this way around them, and I was certainly angry at those sluts!

But…the worst part was…the twins actually seemed to be _enjoying_ it…and what guy wouldn't? These six girls were the envy of most girls in the school – and the target of every guy' affections. I had never thought too much about it…but they were so confident around guys, something I had never been in the sense of _flirting_ with them. I had always just treated them as friendly mates, the ones that didn't hate me, so…

The twins didn't hate me…but they clearly didn't see me in the same way they saw these girls…would _any_ guy _ever_ see me in that way!?

Did I _want_ one to!?

The answers were probably no and yes.

Not only that…but…

I wanted to _protect_ the twins, from what I could see these girls were doing. They would go out with any cute guy, and then dump him in a second. Although I wondered why it would happen, I didn't _want_ to see the twins get hurt that way. I've never had it happen to me but, believe me I've felt second best almost my whole life. It's _not_ nice. And it would do those two good at all to feel that way, since they're so self-assured of their greatness.

Something strange welled up inside of me – anguish, although not as upsetting as I had once felt before.

But still enough for tears to escape my eyes, and I turned and fled, before B1 and B2 knew what was going on. I stumbled into the hallways, turned left and then right, bore straight, turned left again, and then disappeared into a stairwell, never to be seen again.

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_I watched as Bianca scolded the twins, loudly and with many kicks and punches thrown in for good measures. She could be really violent when she wanted to be, and I knew that she was worried about Em._

_I was worried too. I didn't need to read her feelings to know that she was upset by what the twins had done, and I wanted to make her feel better._

_As it turned out, so too did the twins._

"_We'll make it up to her," Sideswipe said, standing up and wiping a trail of red-coloured energon from his nose. "We have something planned…"_

"_Oh no, no plans!" Bianca said._

"_Oh, don't worry whitie, this is a __good__ plan." Sunstreaker said, smiling __that__ smile. The smile that means that he and his brother had something __bad__ planned._

"_Why am I __not__ feeling reassured?" Bianca groaned._

"_So, come on!" Sunstreaker grabbed Sideswipe's hand. "You two find the princess while we get to work!" They ran off._

"_Princess__?" Bianca and I said in unison._

_*_

_We found Emma coming out of a dark and dusty stairwell, covered in something like black powder, and singing to herself._

"_Please believe me, and the world deceives me! Don't stand me up, just leave me, I have fallen again, this is the end, pain redefined…"_

"_Uh, Emma?" Bianca said cautiously. That had sounded like an angry song._

_She blinked when she saw us, and there were wet tracks of something running down her face, but then she brightened and greeted us happily._

"_Hi guys!" She said, and then frowned. "Where are the twins?"_

_Bianca and I exchanged a glance._

_Then, Bianca sighed and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'who knows?' before taking Em's hand and leading her back outside. I took Em's other hand, because I wasn't sure how she was going to react to whatever it was the twins had done._

_Once outside, Em began blinking again, and then she took a look around._

"_How on…" She began, but was cut off by a shriek. A girl – one of the blondes from before – had just opened up a door, to have a water balloon drop down on her. It splashed all around her ankles, and Bianca, Em and I just stared, before turning to gaze around at the now very white-looking courtyard._

"_TP'd," Em muttered. She let go of our hands and wandered forward. "Oldest trick in the book…" She walked forward a few more paces and then turned around to face us. "Guys…"_

"_It wasn't us!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air…and breaking a piece of wire that had been set up above us just so._

"_You didn't…" Was all Bianca had time to murmur, before two more water balloons came flying at us, hitting us on the heads and splattering us with…__green__ water?_

"_What the…SIDESWIPE!! SUNSTREAKER!!" Bianca yelled, forgetting to use their pretend names but, it didn't matter, because suddenly water balloons were cascading down around everyone and everything – except for Em, who was standing clean and dry in the middle of the courtyard, with a shocked expression on her face._

_Some of the balloons were clear, some were filled with coloured liquid, but it didn't matter because soon Mr. Frecklenose came storming out, demanding to know what was going on._

_You could almost hear the twins saying: "Now!" And, suddenly, Mr. Frecklenose was covered from head to foot with some sort of sticky substance that the humans called glue. But, it didn't stop there, because along with all of the water balloons, the twins had managed to snag a pillow from somewhere, and soon Mr. Frecklenose was covered with feathers._

_He looked ridiculous, but I had to not laugh, otherwise I'd be in trouble._

_Mr. Frecklenose looked around in shock, and then said: "IF I __EVER__ FIND OUT WHO DID THIS…" Then, he spotted Em, the only clean and dry one in the yard. "Aha! I KNEW it was…"_

_SPLASH!!!!_

_Emma suddenly found herself covered with green water, and glittery dust of some description. She stood there, utterly soaked, her bandages, clothes and soft skin covered with sparkly green stuff…and then she started laughing. She had to hold her sides as her musical laughter rang out through the courtyard, and it set my spark alight, making me want to join in – and so I did. Bianca soon joined in, and the twins could be heard laughing from whatever strategic point they had placed themselves in._

_And, I knew then that the twins had succeeded in what they had set out to do – which was to cheer Em up._

_Which they had._

_Unfortunately, Ratchet __didn't__ see it that way…_

*

We arrived at the base after school, after having been cleaned up properly, or so we thought. The twin were super happy about having cheered up little old me, although I assured them that I hadn't been upset with them in the slightest (an outright lie, I'll admit).

As we walked into the base, with me riding on Bia's shoulder, Ratchet came out, looking annoyed at something.

"I just heard about something that went on at your school, kid," He said to me, and I blinked and did my best to look innocent. "Not, correct me if I'm wrong…but did I wrap _green_ bandages around your head? No?"

I realised that my head bandages must still be dyed green, and I gasped. "Oh…slag…" I whispered.

Ratchet was looking at the twins, danger flashing in his optics.

Bia looked over at the twins. "Run. Now." She told them, and they did, with Ratchet right behind them, throwing sharp, pointy objects at them and cursing in Cybertronian.

Bia, Bee and I watched them as they ran out of the room, and then Bee turned to us.

"Did Cleopatra ever wear green bandages, Em?" He asked me.

I shook my head happily. "Nope, she probably didn't, even when she was alive. So, I'm not dead yet."

"No, of course not!" Bianca said a little too quickly, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Also, since the twins have been suspended for two days…" Bianca went on, quietly, but not quietly enough.

"_WHAT_!!??" Ratchet yelled from another room, and there was a tremendous crash, and a small-scale explosion, followed by a lot of yelling.

I blinked. Who ever said my life was boring?

***

Emma: Does anybody else but me think that this story is getting complicated?

Bianca: Yes.

Sideswipe: No way! It's just getting _interesting_! I wonder if I _can_ hook up with one of those hot girls…

Emma: *Glares*

Sideswipe: Or maybe not.

Bianca: No.

Meg: I hope people will continue to R&R. I'll be introducing a couple of OCC's soon, and I might need ideas. MIGHT, I said, I didn't say DEFINITELY.

Ratchet: Just so long as they aren't anything like those slaggin' twins.

Sunstreaker: (Not allowed back in the author's note) Hang on, how come the medic of doom gets to be in the author's note, but I can't!?

Meg: Because we like him better.

Sunstreaker: (Still not here!) Oh.

Meg: Now, I would like to thank the following people –

_Autobot Alythia__ – Watch out for her upcoming OCC in this fic!_

_Duvet__ – I hope you follow the plot now! :)_

_Jesus Luvs Everyone__ – Loves Chapter 5!_

Meg: So, that's everyone so far! Keep the comments coming peoples, and you may just get a big thankyou from yours truly!!


	7. First Fight

CHAPTER SEVEN

First Fight

***

Bianca: Hey, Emma, what was that song you were singing in the last chapter?

Emma: It was _Pain Redefined_, by Disturbed.

Sideswipe: Isn't the lead singer some bald guy with chin piercings and…

Meg: ** Ah, that's David Draiman! **

Bumblebee: What's wrong with her?

Emma: She states that the lead singer of the band is in love with her, he just doesn't know it yet!

Sideswipe: Oh well, poor Ratchet – looks like Meg ditched him for some heavy metal singer!

Meg: I DID _NOT_ DITCH HIM!!!!!

Bumblebee: R&R, humans!

***

It had been a week since I'd been introduced to the world of the Autobots and Decepticons, and I was having more fun then I'd ever had in my life. Bee and the twins became my best friends, we were usually always together, and driving everyone else crazy (although I managed to stop them from doing something that would have made Ratchet _kill_ them, their prank-playing obsession was contagious, and I soon found myself running for my life after a particularly hilarious prank involving…well, you don't need to know what we did, but it took Ratchet and me two hours to get the base clean…yeah, I felt sorry for him, having to clean it all by himself…so I helped…okay, this bracket is getting really long…). And Bee and I played more video games than a group of hardcore gamers at a gaming convention. Sometimes Bia joined us. But she couldn't beat Bee, and Bee couldn't beat me.

Speaking of which, Bia, Arcee, Elita-1 and I had had more shopping sprees then a group of shop-a-holics. I taught them all how to dance, and they knew all the lyrics to the latest dance tunes. It was like having three robot sisters.

I was also getting to know the others – Wheeljack, the stylish Jazz, Ironhide and, of course, Optimus Prime. I couldn't imagine my life without any of them now, they all meant something special to me.

And, I thought I meant something special to all of them, too…but I never really believed it until the incident.

On a lazy, no-one-leaves-home Saturday, I was washing Bia in her car form, using the wash and wax in one. She was _purring_, and I reminded myself that this was just like a massage for her. I grinned.

Suddenly, Bee in _his_ car form suddenly came speeding up to the house, pulling up alongside the curb. He transformed into a robot and then into a human all in one swift movement, hurrying over to us.

"Can you at least _act_ human!?" I demanded to know, resisting the urge to throw the soapy sponge at him.

He seemed to be deciding something in his mind, but then he grabbed my hands, and the sponge fell to the ground by our feet – his sneakered ones, and my bare ones.

"You're gonna sleep over at the base tonight!" Bee informed me happily.

My mouth dropped open. "W-what!? _Why_!?"

"Because it'll be fun!" Bee sounded extremely happy, and it was hard not to pick up on that.

"It _will_ be," Bia agreed, and I turned to her, the traitor. "Don't give me that look," She added, turning her wheels towards me. "Opti has agreed to it…in fact…" She paused, and I could tell that she was listening to something. "It was _his_ idea!"

"_When I get my hands on that…_" I trailed off. I looked at Bee. He was looking at me with these huge, puppy-dog eyes, and suddenly I just _couldn't_ say no! It was so _cruel_! I sighed. "Okay, I'll sort something out with Nenona…"

"YES!!" Bee pumped his fist into the air, and then grabbed me and twirled me around, holding me off the ground around the waist, and hugging me close to him as I yelled with laughter. "You won't regret this, Em." He added, in a softer voice, and I realised that he was looking _right_ at me.

I gulped, because of the warm feeling glowing up in my chest.

"Ahem?"

I suddenly turned my head, and saw Nenona walking towards us from the front door.

I paled slightly, and Bee sensed that he should put me down, which he did.

"Umm, Nenona…" I said awkwardly, and I was relieved that her face was warm and friendly, she was smiling at us. "This is my new friend…Bee-Bee." I said the first thing that came to my mind, my nickname for the spunky yellow bot. "Bee, this is my guardian, Nenona."

"How nice to meet a friend of Emma's." Nenona said, stepping forward and shaking Bee's hand (something Bee had learned from yours truly). I also knew that Nenona meant my _only_ friend. I mentally rolled my eyes.

Then, Bee nudged my side gently, and I looked at him.

He gave me a pointed Look.

I knew what he meant.

I said: "Umm, Nenona…Bee-Bee's _sister_," I stressed. "Is having a sleep-over, and she's invited me. For tonight – is that okay?"

Bee gave me a confused look, wondering why I had just lied like that.

Nenona, however, smiled, and said: "Jerome and I were actually going to stay over at the Vanhousens tonight. We were going to take you with us, but if you'd rather go to your friend's sister's…umm, there won't be any…boys there, will there be?" She asked, looking right at me.

"Oh, no Nenona." I lied straight through my teeth, not even looking at Bee, who I knew now must be looking more confused then ever. "No boys – just me, Bianca, Arlen and Elita…"

Bee suddenly started coughing. I reached over and hit him on the back a few times, as I was saying: "And – Bee's – going – to – his – mate's – house!" I glared at him so that Nenona couldn't see. "_Aren't you Bee_?" I whispered sweetly through clenched teeth.

"Y-yes Ma'am." He stammered.

"Excellent!" Nenona smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you Bee-Bee, Emma, come in and pack your overnight bag whenever you're ready." She turned and walked into the house.

"Aurgh…" I said, leaning against Bianca's side. "What else…_don't_!" I said, holding my hand up to Bee, who had been about to speak. "Don't say a word."

"Yes Ma'am." He said again.

*

Bia took my overnight gear to the base, and I rode with Bee. For awhile, we listened to the radio, singing along to all our favourite old and new songs like _Sweet Home Alabama_ by Jewel and _Burning Love_, by Elvis Presley. Then, _The Bee_ came on.

"_It's our song_!" Bee exclaimed.

"_Turn it up_!" I suggested, and he did so.

We both started singing and, by the end of the song, I was panting, my stomach felt light and happy, and I was extremely happy.

Bee turned the radio down, just as another song came on, and I cried softly: "Oh, wait, turn it up again Bee, I _love_ this song!"

Bee turned it up, and then asked me what song it was.

"Ssh…" I said, and then I began to sing:

"_I'm not looking for someone to talk to  
I've got my friend, I'm more than O.K.  
I've got more than a girl could wish for  
I live my dreams but it's not all they say  
Still I believe (I'm missing) I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me...  
(Don't wanna wake...) Don't wanna wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give... all the love in the world  
I've often wondered if love's an illusion  
Just to get you through the loneliest days  
I can't criticize it  
I have no hesitation  
My imagination just stole me away  
(Still...) Still I believe  
(I'm missing) I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me...  
(Don't wanna wake...) Don't wanna wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give... all the love in the world  
Love's for a lifetime not for a moment  
So how could I throw it away  
Yeah I'm only human  
And nights grow colder  
With no-one to love me that way  
Yeah I need someone who really sees me...  
(Don't wanna wake...) And I won't wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
You'll reach for me and I'll know it's for sure  
Then I'll give all the love in the world  
(Don't wanna wake up alone anymore...)…_"

Bee was silent for a moment, and then he asked: "You seem kinda sad, Emmy."

It was my turn to be silent, and then I sighed. "I just…I've never…had someone love me…in _that_ was before, like in the song…someone I could share my life with, and would do anything for. If he was immortal, I'd _die_ trying to achieve immortality, just to be with him…well, I'm just not attractive to guys…"

"Em…" Bee sounded like he was debating whether or not to say anything. Then, he seemed to change his mind: "A Cybertronian has something called a spark partner. Each bot has one and, when you meet your spark partner, your spark lets you know that they're the one…"

"Oh, I see…" I said, sitting back and staring up at the night sky through the windscreen. "Like, we call it finding our _soul_ mate, and our heart often lets us know…but I guess yours might be a lot more acute?"

"Yeah, it is…" He said quietly.

"So, have you met yours yet?" I wanted to know.

"I have." He replied.

Oh. _Oh_! I blinked. "Who is she then?" I asked, smiling. "Do I know her?"

"You…" Bee began, and then he broke off. "Is that…oh Primus, it is…" He increased speed, totally ignoring the 110 K/PH sign. The night flashed past us.

My stomach began to feel strange.

"Decepcitons?" I guessed.

"Yes," Bee said grimly, and then I heard him contact the others for help. "**Optimus! Em and I are being pursued by three Decepticons! We'll attempting to get rid of them, but they're closing in too fast! Requesting back-up!**"

"**Bumblebee**," I heard Optimus' voice, and wished that he was _here_. "**We'll be there**! **Hold them off until we get there**, **and do NOT let them get Emma**!"

"**I understand**!" Bee replied, and then he swerved to a stop. "Get out, Em, I have to transform…we can't get away…"

I was out of the car in three seconds, and then Bee transformed.

_Primus help us…_ I thought. No longer did I believe in God – I believed in the robot version of the big guy!

Almost as soon as Bee's transformation was done, the Decepticons were upon us. Three of them, just as Bee had said. I stared at them, noticing the black one from before, and two others I didn't know.

"Barricade," Bee said, looking at the black one. "And Lugnut and Blitzwing…jut great…" He added sarcastically.

"Ve come for ze All-Spark!" The one known as Blitzwing (I realised it was him, he had the voice for _being_ a Blitz-something) said in a crazy sounding voice. Then, he spoke calmly: "Zo hand 'er over."

"No way!" Bumblebee shouted, and then the Decepticon attacked him.

_Oh slag, Primus we need help!_ I thought, as I watched Bumblebee trying to hold off all three of them at once. _What can I do!? I'm not a giant robot capable of fighting! I'm weak! I'm helpless! I'm __**nothing**__!!_

"I'm so useless…" I whispered.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over me from the moonlight above. I looked up and into the red optics of the black Decepticon. Barricade.

My blood ran colder then a thousand glaciers, and I couldn't have moved even if I'd tried.

"You got that right, fleshling," He said, and his teeth looked _very_ sharp from where I was standing. "But you're not that bad-looking for a human…a bit small, though…although not completely a weak one…"

"Barricade…" I barely even said the name, it sent fear down my spine. He looked down at me. "W-what did you say? I'm…not weak?"

"E-Em!" Bee managed to cry, before Lugnut partially ripped off his arm.

"Bee!" I cried back, before turning my attention back to the Decepticon before me.

He chuckled, an evil sound that made my skin crawl. "Oh, so they _didn't_ tell you…I'm surprised that they'd keep something like that from you…that a small _human_ could have it…" And he reached down to grab me.

My heart stopped beating for a split second.

"NO!!!!" I heard the cry coming from all directions – but all I _really_ noticed was Bianca, flying out of nowhere and pushing Barricade away from me. They fell to the ground, and then began fighting.

My jaw unlocked. "Bianca!!?" I looked around me. Bumblebee was no longer alone – the twins were fighting alongside him, easily overpowering the two Decepticons.

Ratchet hurried over to me as I collapsed to my knees, suddenly unable to keep standing. "Hey, kid, are you alright?" He asked me, kneeling down to my level. I was aware of someone big, red and blue helping my Bia fight off Barricade.

"I'm fine," I said in a frozen voice. "He didn't touch me. But Bee…his arm…oh look, there it goes…" I pointed as Bee's arm flew through the air and landed a few feet away from us. "Bee-Bee…" I muttered. Tears began stinging my eyes. I shut them tight, and wished for this to all stop.

It had to stop…I had to do something…

*

_Bianca's P.O.V:_

_I didn't know what Barricade had said or done to my Emma, but I felt an irresistible urge to rip his spark out right then and there. I wasn't sure if Opti and I were up to it or not, but by Primus I would try!_

_Through the fighting, and the anger welling up inside my spark, I was aware that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had arrived to help Bumblebee – but that didn't stop Bumblebee from losing his arm._

_Through it all, I heard Emma's voice, spoken at first and then whispered: "Please stop…" She said, and she said it over and over again. I could hear the tears in her voice, and then I stopped fighting, because my spark had just started glowing._

_I looked over at Emma, not in shock. Her hands were clutched to her chest, where her human heart was, and her hands were glowing blue, just like my spark. But, her eyes were closed and full of tears, so she didn't see it._

_I was glad._

_With her eyes still closed, she got to her feet, and walked slowly towards the bigger part of the battle – the one with Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in it._

_They, and the Decepticons they were fighting, stopped and stared at her._

_That's because she was walking forward, and glowing with a brilliant blue light. She walked slowly but surely, and seemed to miss all of the unconquerable holes in the now __very__ holey road._

_Then, she opened her mouth and said, in a completely different voice: "My dearest Primus, god of all beings, please repair my Bee's arm, in exchange for this blood." And I watched as she picked up a piece of rock and stabbed her forearm. The blood that flowed out was blue._

"_That's not Primus she's praying to…" Opti said from my right. I tore my gaze away from the disturbing scene before me to look at him. His blue optics were filled with worry. "I don't know __what__ she's doing…"_

"_Is it…her half?" I wanted to know. I dreaded the answer._

_Opti punched out Barricade, who was attempting to get back up, and then said to me: "I think so."_

"_Get. It. Out. Of. Her." I said in a dark voice, as my spark continued to glow._

"_We can't," He said, and I looked at him. I'd never heard him sound more upset. "If either you, or Emma, have your All-Spark pieces removed, then you will die."_

"_Oh Primus…" I whispered, and turned back, just as Bumblebee's arm returned to its place, and Emma turned to Lugnut and Blitzwing._

"_Leave," She commanded. "Now! And tell Megatron that he'll __never__ get his hands on my Bianca!"_

'_She's doing all of this for me…' I realised, something stinging my optics. 'Me…and the others…Bumblebeee…the twins…all of us…we mean this much to her…'_

"_Ve cannot return vizout ze girl…" I heard Blitzwing whisper and, the next second, he had attacked Emma! "Ve vill get ze All-Spark!!"_

_Emma suddenly seemed to snap out of her reverie, just as she was thrown into the air._

"_What the…" She suddenly realised what was happening. "Blitzwing!!? Why..!?"_

"_Give me ze All-Spark!!" He shouted._

_She suddenly screamed. It was the first time the others had heard her scream, and they seemed frozen by the sound._

_I wasn't._

_I was on my feet, knowing I would be too late. I wouldn't get there and…they would take her…_

_Suddenly, one of the others came flying out of nowhere, a small flurry of yellow and black that tackled Blitzwing roughly to the ground, ripping out vital parts. Blitzwing began screaming, and the other two rushed to help him, so of course the twins got in there as well._

_Meanwhile, I had caught Emma, and was cradling her in my hand, as if she were a fragile doll that might break._

_Her breathing was ruptured and sharp, and she looked around as if in wonder. Then…_

"_We've been ordered to retreat!" Lugnut shouted, and transformed._

"_Fall back!" Barricade added, and also transformed._

_Somehow, Blitzwing was still able to transform, and the three of them left as quickly as I'd known they had arrived._

"_Let them go." I heard Opti order, and then he and the others were crowded around me, looking down at Emma who was looking up at all of them._

"_She's exhausted," Ratchet said, scanning Emma quickly. "But the laceration to her arm is what I'm most worried about…she hit a vital artery…I need to operate on her __NOW__!" He was using the tone of voice that you never argue with, and so I set Emma down on the ground, aware that she was half unconscious._

"_Hey, Bia?"_

"_Yeah?" I asked, kneeling down beside her. Ratchet was already on the other side, barking at everyone to move back._

"_Who…tackled Blitzwing?" Emma wanted to know._

"_Who…" I looked around, and saw Bumblebee looking down. "Why…I think it was Bumblebee…"_

"_Bee…" Emma said, and a small smile graced her lips. "Then…he's okay…" And she fainted._

_In my mind, I saw the light of her spark waver, but not die._

_I smiled._

***

Meg: We're almost at the end of part one!

Bianca: What happens in part two?

Meg: *Mysteriously* Wellll…

Sideswipe: Uh-oh – she's got that _look_…

Optimus Prime: *Gulps*

Meg: I want to thank Autobot Alythia for sending me her character, whose name I can reveal to you is Zikya.

Zikya: Hi-hi!

Meg: AURGH!! You're not supposed to be here yet!! Get outta here!! *Drags Zikya from the room*

Bianca: *Sweatdrops* Umm…so, like, R&R peoples, because Meg's counting on your input to keep her inspiration running and…

Ratchet: Read and review or else!!

Readers: *Hurry up to review*

Ratchet: You gotta speak their language.


	8. A Different Kind Of R&R

CHAPTER EIGHT

A Different Kind Of R&R

***

Meg: Last chapter of part one! I'm excited!

Bianca: Me too! I can't wait to see what we do in part two!

Sideswipe: Is Sunstreaker allowed to come back into the author's notes in part two?

Meg: Maybe, and maybe not! (Singsong voice)

Ratchet: That is _so_ annoying!

Sideswipe: More annoying then _me_?

Ratchet: NO!! *Paints picture*

Meg: Oh, by the way, in the last chapter?

Sideswipe: Yeah?

Meg: Emma sung _All The Love In The World_, by The Corrs.

Bumblebee: It was beautiful.

Bianca: *Looking at Ratchet's picture of a Greek angel* Ratchet, that's _gorgeous_! Does it have a title?

Ratchet: A Time To Kill. *Glares at Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker – still not here!*

Meg: Titles are hard.

Bumblebee: R&R! I mean, read and review, please!

***

It was a horrible feeling, kind of like being on fire, but also being numbed with ice. And I couldn't see, or move. I could only breathe, and float there in the eternal oblivion of the night. After awhile, it started to feel kind of…nice.

I stretched out my hands in front of me, wondering where they would go, and felt nothing.

_Cool._ I thought.

Well, except for the fact that I was wearing no clothes but, all things considered, I was _alone_ – absolutely and utterly _alone_ in the darkness, so it was all okay.

I slowly managed to flip myself right-side-up, and then stood in mid-air, looking around at the darkness, although I could see my glowing blue body just fine.

_Well,_ I thought, looking around me. _This is…peaceful…_

Actually, it was downright _boring_. I wanted to lighten to mood a bit, so I began to sing, to pass the time and make things seem less boring until I could get out of this place:

"_Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along  
Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong  
We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day  
Tookude iki wo shiteru toumei ni nattamitai  
Kurayami ni omoe takedo mekaku shisarete tadake  
Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made  
Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong  
Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashita kunaru  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku  
And every time I see your face,  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
And soon I can see the shore  
Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I... see the shore?  
I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along  
I will follow you, and keep you strong  
Tabi wa mada tsudzuiteku odayakana hi mo  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu  
Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made  
And every time I see your face,  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
And soon I can see the shore  
Unmei no fune wo kogi  
Nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to  
Watashitachi wo osou kedo  
Sore mo suteki na tabi ne  
Dore mo suteki na tabi ne…_"

The strangest part was that, through all this, I didn't feel _anything_. It was like I had lot the ability _feel_ – the good feeling was gone, the pain was gone, both replaced by this _inability_ to feel.

It was _weird_.

To ease myself, I sang another song:

"_Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try to keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
Stand up and be counted  
Don't be shamed to cry  
You gotta be bad  
You gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough  
You gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool  
You gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All i know all i know is __love__ will save the day  
Herald what your mother said  
Read the __books__ your father read  
Try to solve the __puzzles__ in your own sweet time  
Some may have __more cash__ than you  
Others take a different view  
My oh my, eh eh eh  
You gotta be bad  
You gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough  
You gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool  
You gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All i know all i know is __love__ will save the day  
Time asks no questions  
It goes on without you  
Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace  
The world keeps on spinning  
Can't stop it if you try to  
The best part is danger staring you in the face  
Oh..remember..  
Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try to keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
My oh my eh eh eh  
You gotta be bad  
You gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough  
You gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool  
You gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All i know all i know is love will save the day  
Gotta be bad  
You gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard  
You gotta_…"

I trailed off when I reached the end of the song, because suddenly a bright light flashed before my eyes, and suddenly I was falling…falling into even _more_ nothingness…

*

When I awakened again, I couldn't see _anything_, not even myself, which scared me. All I could sense was what I could _hear_, and _this_ is what I heard:

"Is she back? Oh Primus, Ratchet, _did you get her back_!?"

"_Yes_! See for yourself Bianca, she's fine…I wouldn't have let her die even if she hadn't been the one…" Their voices faded away, as did I.

But, I thought: _These are ones who love me…but…who are they? Ratchet and Bianca…__oh__, __them__…_

I sunk into the first darkness once more.

*

This time, I became aware of something when the pain started up again. I had been relaxing in the darkness, waiting to wake up, when I felt a river of lava suddenly course through my veins. It came on so suddenly, not at all slowly like in books, and it was all I could do not to scream.

"We're losing her!" I heard a voice say, and felt something stab into my heart, sending volts through my chest.

"What was _that_ you just gave her!?" Another voice, a much loved one, shouted.

"Adrenaline! We need to keep her heart going, and this is the fastest way for this kind of treatment! There was poison on that slaggin' thing she used to cut into her arm, and it's heading for her heart as we speak! There was an antivenom mixed in with that adrenaline!"

"Oh my Primus…"

"What can we do!?"

"Hand me that scalpel over there…and pray to Primus for a miracle…"

And I was falling into the darkness again, eternal and then slight, but always a never-ending night.

*

When I awoke _again_, everything was calm. I could no longer hear the voices, but I also knew that it was not yet time to awaken just yet.

I rested in the darkness for awhile, with my eyes closed, before I heard a voice say: "Child, why did you make yourself bleed like that?"

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled, not even bothering to open my eyes. "I thought that's what I was _supposed_ to do…Primus…"

He chuckled quietly, and I felt a warm light envelope me. "No, my child – I do not require a blood sacrifice. But what is within you _does_ – unless you can control it."

"Control it? What's…in me…?" I mumbled. I was feeling sleepy. My body suddenly felt very heavy, as if it was being yanked back down to earth.

"You will understand one day, my child," He chuckled again, and I felt my body and soul start to reconnect. "For now, just rest – the Autobots will watch over you…"

_Oh…that's a relief…_ I realised, as I slowly made my way back to earth, and returned to my body.

And, for the longest time, I didn't wake up.

*

"Is she awake yet?" I heard the voice as if I was still in a dream but, at the same time, I knew that it was really happening.

"She is…somewhat…"

"What do you mean _somewhat_!?"

"Hey, don't get angry at me! I can't help it if she's scared to wake up!"

"Wh-why would she be scared?"

"Because of the Decepticons…do you think she knows?"

"Umm…she can hear us…"

"Then don't say anything…" I recognised that voice. I would recognise it anywhere.

I smiled.

"Bianca…" I muttered, and I opened my eyes.

***

Meg: Okay, so there's the end of part one!

Sunstreaker: Can I come back yet?

Meg: Well you're here, aren't you?

Sunstreaker: Yay! Oh yeah, I rule, see this…_fire power_!

Bianca: You've been watching Night At The Museum Two again, haven't you?

Sideswipe: Yup!

Emma: K', so like, read and review peoples, and prepare for Zikya!

Zikya: I'LL BE COMING!!

Emma: COOLNESS!!

Optimus Prime: May Primus have mercy on us all…

Both Girls: AND WHAT DOES _THAT_ MEAN!!??

**

^END OF PART ONE^


	9. Part One Epilogue

PART ONE

EPILOGUE

***

_P.O.V:_

_I walked down the street slowly. My arms, face, blue jeans and blue and white two-toned t-shirt were covered with black soot, but there was a big smile on my face. I had just been experimenting in the basement of my house, finding out what happens when you connect red chord A with black chord B on a base for testing the conductions of electricity…well, it wasn't the first explosion I had caused in my make-shift experimenting lab, and it probably wouldn't be the last._

_I am an inventor._

_Besides, I had found out what I needed to know (which was the red chord A should __never__ be connected to black chord B), and so I was fairly happy about that, as I walked down the street, getting a little bit of fresh air on this late Sunday afternoon._

_As I turned the traffic-light controlled intersection corner to go back to my own street, a white Mustang with two blue stripes came into view, driving slowly for such a cool car. I was aware that I slowed down also, as it stopped at the red lights._

_Inside was a girl about my own age, with dark brown hair and green eyes. She had ace bandages around her head, and bandages around both of her arms. She was in the passenger seat._

_The driver of the vehicle was a young man, with scruffy golden blonde hair and blue eyes – eyes that were portraying feelings that were a mix of concern and aggravation._

_The girl suddenly opened her mouth and said: "You __can__ drive faster then the speed limit, there's no need to go so slow on account of me!"_

"_Emma," The driver said, and at his voice I jerked to a stop. It didn't sound as if the man was actually speaking…but there was something __else__… "If anything happens to you, Bianca will rip me apart – then bring me back to life so that Bee can have a shot at me, too!"_

"_Fear of being blown to bits has never stopped you before, 'Jack." Emma replied. "I __have__ to get home before Nenona and Jerome do!"_

"_O-kaaay…" And he put his foot down as the lights turned green and utterly __floored__ it._

"_SLOW __DOWN__!!!!" I heard Emma yell, as the car sped out of sight, leaving me standing open-mouthed on the sidewalk._

"_Wow." Was all I could say._


	10. Part Two Prologue

PART TWO

Prologue

***

Meg: Hazza! And now we're back, for part two of A Different Kind Of Spark!

Emma: Yay! This is gonna be fun! I hope I get a bigger part this time!

Bianca: You're already the main character!

Emma: Well so are you!

Sunstreaker: Ladies, ladies, please – let's not get violent!

Emma: Quiet you!

Bumblebee: Who was that person at the end of part one?

Zikya: ME!!!!

Meg: Your time will come – I shall introduce thee, soon!

*

I talked to Bianca a lot about what had happened while I was unconscious. What she had to tell me frightened me in so many ways, that I had nightmares about it later on, but I tried to keep this from the others.

I had died on the operating berth.

Twice.

The first time was when my heart had gotten so weak, that it had just stopped all on its own. I had needed CPR, to get my heart and lungs working again.

Ratchet, in his holoform of course, had performed it that time.

The second time I died was when the poison from what I stabbed myself with had entered my bloodstream, and raced towards my heart. Bianca said that Ratchet had tabbed my heart with a needle loaded with both adrenaline and antivenom, to make sure the antivenom reached the poison quickly before it damaged any of me.

It had worked, but then something had gone wrong. A complication. I had died again. Bianca wouldn't say how, but somehow they had gotten me back to life. I think it had something to do with the scalpel I'd heard Ratchet mention, but I didn't ask about this. It was better not to. Then, I'd needed CPR again.

Whilst holoform Ratchet got my heart beating again, this time it had been holoform _Bumblebee_ who had breathed the life-giving oxygen into my mouth, to my lungs.

_Whoa_…

I was sitting on the front porch when Bianca told me that. After she said it, I leapt up, and demanded to go over to the base straight away, but Bianca managed to convince me to stay. She said that Bee and the twins would be by in the morning, and I would have to wait until then.

I sighed, and sat down. I said: "Time makes all things possible. I can wait."

Bianca, in her holoform, paled slightly. "What did you say?" She asked me but, just then, we both heard Nenona coming. Bianca leapt up, gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, and then leapt back through her robot mode to her car mode in the instant it took Nenona to open the door.

"Come on dear, bed time," Nenona told me, smiling. "If you're going back to school tomorrow, then you'll need your rest."

It was Tuesday. I had taken Monday off of school after 'falling down a flight of stairs' but now I was going back.

I couldn't _wait_ to see Bee tomorrow. Then, I was going to tell him _exactly_ how I felt.

*

That night, I had a strange dream. In it, I was at the school, but it looked more like a group of science labs then the school _I_ was used to seeing. Wheeljack was, in his robot form, standing in the middle of the school, holding a Bunsen Burner.

For some reason I yelled at him: "It's gonna blow up, be careful!"

It _did_ blow up, and I blinked. When I opened my eyes again, Wheeljack was _not_ standing there anymore.

Instead, a girl my own age was. She was about 5'8", with blue-green eyes. Her hair was dyed white, with blue and yellow highlights. She was wearing the girls' school uniform, complete with white knee socks. I had never seen her before, but somehow I felt like she was to be trusted, like she could be my friend.

"Hi!" I called out to her, waving.

She opened her mouth, and said: "BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!"

Oh, wait, that was just my new alarm clock. What the slag?

***

Meg: Okay, I hate prologues too, but this one was entirely necessary.

Bianca: Why?

Meg: Because, Emma's all like – 'to (kill) Bee, or not to (kill) Bee'.

Bianca: Which?

Meg: Exactly. That is the question.

Bianca: What?

Meg: *Sighs* Never mind. R&R, people's!


	11. The Trouble With Love

CHAPTER ONE

The Trouble With Love

***

Bianca: Hey, Meg?

Meg: Yes?

Bianca: What were those songs Emma was singing at the end of part one?

Ratchet: I know what they were – _Life Is Like A Boat_, by Rie Fu, and _Love Will Save The Day_, by Des'ree.

Emma: How did you know that?

Sunstreaker: He looked it up on the internet, the cheater.

Ratchet: *Glares at Sunstreaker*

Sunstreaker: *Cringes*

Meg: The twins,

Bianca: And Ratchet,

Emma: Will always hate each other,

Meg: And that's that.

Bumblebee: Please read and review!

Sideswipe: Yes! There'll be a _poll_ coming up, soon!

Bumblebee: Ooh! What about!?

Meg: Never _you_ mind…

***

I got dressed in record time, and went downstairs for breakfast. I ate fairly quickly.

Jerome was reading the paper, and shaking his head. "More unexplained destruction…" I heard him mutter, and I cringed. Yikes! More bad news, because of the Autobots and the Decepticons. This was bad. What if someone got hurt?

Oh, wait, they already _had_…

"Hey, Nenona?" I said suddenly.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I get a cat?"

"Oka…what?" She stopped cooking rice pudding on the stove and turned to look at me. "Emma?"

"A cat," I repeated. "I'd really like to own one." I would too. It was something I had decided long ago, but never really dwelled much on.

Nenona and Jerome exchanged a glance, which only husband and wife can do. I felt a stab in my chest for some reason, and it would not go away.

"Well, we'll see," Nenona said, as I tugged at my head bandage, and then checked to make sure that my chest and arm bandages were still in one piece.

Ratchet would kill me if I took them off. I loved him, so I wouldn't want him to be weighed down with the burden of my death.

I loved all of my new friends. I was closest to Bianca, the twins and Bee, of course, but the others were close to me as well…well, not so much Ironhide, but we were working on that. He was trying. I was trying. We'd meet somewhere in the middle, eventually.

Then there was the weird stab in my chest. It didn't feel like pain. Just like an…empty hollow. I couldn't shake it off.

I heard a knock on the door. My heart leapt, and I hurried to open the door.

I flung it open. "Bee!?" I exclaimed.

"Ah, no miss," Said a man wearing a suit and holding a clipboard and vouchers. "We're raffling off a…"

"I'm not interested!" I cried, and slammed the door in his face.

Out in the driveway, I could _swear_ I heard Bianca laughing.

Then, suddenly, there was another knock on the door. I turned angrily and flung the door open. "I _said_, I don't want…" I trailed off as I stared into Bee's aqua eyes.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me.

The stab in my chest went away instantly, replaced by a warm glow.

"H-hi, Bee…" I hadn't seen him since before the fight – after I'd woken up on the operating berth, Ratchet had whisked everyone else out, and then _I'd_ been whisked away back home before Nenona and Jerome beat me to it. It was weird, looking at somebody who had just helped to save my life (Ratchet didn't count, it's his _job_, after all…but Bee…he did it on a completely voluntary basis, and probably he had only _just_ learned CPR, too…oh great, my life had been in the hands of an amateur…)

"Hi Em," He replied, just as nervously. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better…" Bee was cut short when I threw my arms around him, nearly hitting him with my backpack, and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"_Thank you_," I whispered in his ear, closing my eyes briefly…

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_I was so happy when Em opened the door and started yelling at me, because then I just __knew__ that she was okay. But I __truly__ believed it when she hugged me, whispering a thank you in my ear for helping to save her life. I closed my eyes also, and just enjoyed standing there, with my arms wrapped tightly around her._

_On the night we'd been attacked, just before that in fact, Em and I had been talking about spark partners. We had been cut off right before I had been about to say something __very__ important to her._

_I wasn't entirely sure…and, yet, I knew it in my spark…_

_Emma was my spark partner._

*

Bee and I could have stood like that forever, except Sideswipe suddenly yelled: "Are you two lovebirds finished or what?"

Bee and I moved apart as if we'd both been stung (lol) and looked at each other for a moment, before hurrying to the driveway, where he transformed, and then waited expectantly.

"Uh, Em?" Sideswipe suddenly said. "How about riding with me this time? You haven't yet…"

I glanced at Bee. Already the stab in my chest had started to come back, a dull reminder of what I might face. I didn't understand it at all, and it _annoyed_ me.

But, as I said, I love Sides and, besides, I _hadn't_ ridden with him yet, so I said: "Okay, sure." And gave Bee a quick smile, before getting into Sides and buckling my seatbelt.

His holoform turned to me as we sped down the street, and began to speak: "Em, did you know about the dance?"

"What dance?" I think I _did_ know but, what with all the recent events, it had completely slipped my mind.

"Well, it's a ball," Sides said, as we turned left. "For year twelves."

"Oh, so did you find anything out about it?" I wanted to know.

"Oh, I already know everything," He assured me. "So worry not. It's just that…"

I wondered where this conversation was going. "What?" I asked him.

"Well, you're going, and _I'm_ going…"

I suddenly knew _exactly_ what he was going to say, and I _didn't_ want to hear it. He was going to ask me if I wanted to come to the ball with him and, if he did, then I wouldn't have the heart to say no.

With lightning fast speed, my hand shot out and turned on the radio. I turned the volume waaaaay up, and sang along to _this_ particular song:

"_I see you looking at me  
Like I got something that's for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it all up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused  
The more you try  
The less I buy it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm into you  
I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!  
You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it  
So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing  
I want a love that's for real  
And without that, no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing  
The more you try  
The less I buy it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm feeling you  
I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll get me through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
I feel brand new  
I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll make it through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
Without you!_

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!  
I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man  
(I'm without you)  
(I'm over you)  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
Oh!"

When the song was over, we weren't quite at school yet. Sides deliberately turned his radio down, and then said: "Em…"

"Ooh!" I cried suddenly, leaning over and turning the radio up again. "I LOVE this song!"

(It's true).

"_Got introduced to you my friend  
You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend  
Yes you did oh  
The next thing I know were down at the cinema  
We're sitting there, you said you loved me  
What's that about?  
You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
No I can't  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible, eventual  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way...  
Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time  
Here's how I play, here's where you stand  
Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been  
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice  
Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
You're pushing me away  
Pushing me away...  
Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time  
oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na  
oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me baby...  
Baby don't say love me, baby  
Give me some time..._

_Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time_…"

"Uh, Em?" _Poor_ Sides! Now he sounded _really_ confused.

_Good._ I hope he understood that _I_ wasn't ready to go there yet. Maybe in a few millions years or so, _then_ I'd be ready.

We couldn't reach the stopping point before school fast enough.

I _hoped_ that he'd been about to ask what I thought he had…and not that he'd wanted to go with Bianca, otherwise I'd be_ sooo_ embarrassed!

Then again, if he _did_ want to go with Bia, then my troubles would be over.

*

Lunchtime had been a bit of a difficult time since Bianca, Bee and the twins had started coming to school with me. We'd had to take off, and go elsewhere. Usually, we sat down by the lake, where no one could see us. Then, they, in their robot forms, would eat energon (it's kinda freaky) and I would eat whatever was the flavour of the month with me.

Today it was dry pasta spiky-shells (the best kind).

CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

"Don't they hurt your teeth?" Sunstreaker asked absentmindedly, looking up at the sky.

"What? No…" CRUNCH! "Not at all…" CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

"Well…good…anyway, Ems," He suddenly turned to me with a smile. "You hear about the ball?"

I laughed. "How could I have _not_?" The SRC had posted up about a billion posters all around the school. You couldn't walk _anywhere_ without being reminded of it.

Sunny grinned. "Yeah, well, since you're going, and since _I'm_ going…"

I suddenly realised _exactly_ where this conversation was headed – it was _exactly_ where I _didn't_ want it to go! It was just like this morning, take two, second twin.

I leapt to my feet.

"Emma!?"

"I'll be back!" I exclaimed, and ran as fast as I could towards the far side of the lake. Once there, and out of sight, I collapsed onto the ground, buried my face in my hands, and just sobbed quietly.

***

Meg: *Shakes head* If _I_ had two hot guys like that asking me to the ball…

Bianca: Didn't you go doe to your year twelve ball?

Meg: Did I go…what? Oh, you mean like stag…uh, yeah, I didn't go with anyone.

Ratchet: …

Meg: Hmm? Ratchet? You have something to say?

Ratchet: Uh… *Sweatdrops*

Emma: *Just walked in* Ratchet, why is there a 'kick me' sign on your back?

Ratchet: What!? There _is_!? CURSE THOSE SLAGGING TWINS!!!! *Runs off to find said twins*

Emma: _That's_ what's wrong with guys.

Arcee: Yup.

Elita1: You can say that again.

Bianca: *Shakes head* Okay, so, R&R peoples.


	12. Dance With Me Through This Rain

CHAPTER TWO

Dance With Me Through This Rain

***

Emma: Hey, Meg? There's someone here to see you…

Meg: Tell whoever it is to go away – I'm writing…songs sung in last chapter…_I Don't Need A Man_, by The Pussycat Dolls…and _Don't Say You Love Me_, by M2M…

Emma: She's some girl with white, blue and yellow hair, and blue-green eyes…

Meg: *Yelps* _Zikya_!! Emma, quick, go and let her in – IT'S HER TIME!!!!

Emma: *Salutes* Yes Ma'am!

***

The next day, I purposely road with Bianca. She and I talked about girl things, things that guys can't talk about, and I told her what had happened. She was sympathetic. She was kind.

But she couldn't tell me what to do, and for that reason I was a little bit downcast as I walked into the school.

Bee tried to cheer me up.

"We have art today," He said. "And your arm's feeling better, so you can paint more of your picture today!"

"Hn." Was my reply, as I trudged along.

"Plus, you'll get to sit out in sport, which is good because you don't like football!" Bee went on, brightly.

"Hm." Was all I said.

"Also, we've got health class today." Bee added.

I stopped and looked at him. Health class…currently the _bane_ of my existence…because we were learning that…also, the people in the class were, well, in Autobot cuss, right slaggin' glitches!

I suddenly noticed the gleam in Bee's eye, and realised there was more.

"How about we skip it – it _is_ the last class of the day!" He suggested, and I felt a smile form on my face. A whole afternoon with Bee? Skipping sex ed in health class?

Perfect.

"Let's do it!" I said, not caring if we got in trouble for breaking the rules, or what people would do if they found out. I was suddenly feeling a whole lot better, and I think that had been Bee's plan all along.

*

As it turned out, it was an _extremely_ _good_ thing we skipped class that day.

I ran out of the school as fast as I could, and found Bee in his car form waiting for me in the car park. I jumped in and we were speeding off, leaving the school and the dreaded sex ed class far behind.

I had to laugh, as we cruised along the freeway at top speed, I just suddenly felt so _free_. I was getting out of one of my least favourite classes, and I wouldn't have to worry about the twins asking me to the ball. As long as they didn't go with any of the school sluts, then I would be fine. I may not have wanted to go as their dates, but I did _not_ want Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to go with anyone else like that…someone _nice_, a girl who could put up with Sunny's ego, and another girl who could deal with Sides' recklessness. And maybe a referee.

Aurgh. What a mess.

"Hey, Bee, you think we'll get in trouble for this?" I asked him, leaning back in my seat. It's still weird, the entire realisation that this is actually a _robot_, and so his interior is like…well, it's just weird.

"I don't know," He replied honestly. "But, it's worth it, isn't it?"

I chuckled. "I agree completely…" I said, and then I said: "Bee…Sunny and Sides both asked me to go as their date to the ball."

"They did?" Bee said. He sounded a little sad.

"Yes." I nodded, knowing he could feel me nod. "I said no."

"You _did_?" Now Bee sounded, well, _happy_.

_Oh no,_ I thought. _Don't let him ask too…_

"I…" Bee began, and then he cut himself off. He put on the brakes so quickly that I would have cursed at any other time, but now I just stared at the silver, red and blue Decepticon that was holding a white-blue-yellow-haired girl in his hand, and preparing the crush the life out of her.

*

Everything happened at once. I was on the ground in a second, and Bee had transformed.

The Decepticon noticed us then.

"_Let her go Starscream_!!" I yelled, and then I froze. _How did I know his name????_ "Umm…_yeah, just let her go_!!"

"_Help me_!!" The girl with dyed hair suddenly yelled, and that was when Bee attacked. He moved faster then I'd ever seen him move before, and somehow managed to push Starscream to the ground.

The girl fell, and landed roughly on the ground.

I ran to her.

"_Are you alright_!!??" I cried.

She looked up at me, and I blinked. She had _amazing_ eyes. "Yeah, sure – who're you?"

"Emma," I said, glancing over my shoulder at the two fighting robots. This was going to turn into another newspaper article, for sure. "Oh _Primus_…" I whispered, as Starscream began shooting at Bee. I turned back to the girl. "Who're you?"

"Zikya!" She replied, smiling. "So, what _are_ those thing?" She was staring at the robots with the same look on her face that I'd had the first time I'd seen something like this – she thought this was _cool_.

I _almost_ smiled. Then I said: "Okay, they're robots…I mean, like, obviously. They're aliens from a planet called Cybertron. The yellow and black one is Bumblebee, an Autobot. They're the good guys. Starscream, the one that had you, is a Decepticon – the bad guys."

"I saw you jump out of the yellow car, and then it turned into the robot, Bumblebee," Zikya said. "Can they all do that?"

"They all turn into different things, and have human forms called holforms…" I replied.

"How many of them are there?" Zikya wanted to know.

"Umm…" I began, and then one of Starscream's shots hit an area near where we were. The explosion caused us both to fly into the air. Zikya, luckily, landed near Bee. I, on the other hand, landed on the ground near to where Starscream was.

"Finally," I heard him say. "The human Megatron so greatly desires…" Starscream turned to me, and looked at me.

I forced my eyes all the way open, and looked at him.

His eyes were so red, blood red and _glowing_.

All at once, an uncomfortable pang started throbbing in my chest, reminding me of my injuries. My eyes filled with tears, which spilled up and over.

The pang in my chest suddenly spread out but, instead of becoming more intense, became more mellow, and comfortable.

That didn't stop the tears, though.

*

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

_I was preparing to pick up the human female, and take her back to Megatron so that he could…well, do what he was going to do with her._

_Instead of doing that, however, all I could do was stare down at the girl, staring up at me. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything._

_I had no idea why._

_Her eyes glowed __metallic green__, beautiful as they shone with what the humans called tears._

_There was also a strange, unfamiliar feeling in my spark…_

_**Oh Primus, no…it can't be…**_

_But, as I looked down at this girl, I knew it was._

_Oh slag, this was unexpected. She was a slaggin' __human__!_

_What right did __she__ have to be my spark partner?_

*

Suddenly, something blue and red came, and crash tackled Starscream away from me. At once, the numbness I was experiencing went away in an instant, replaced by something hollow.

Zikya was suddenly by my side, and pulled my up by grabbing me under the arms. "Emma, who's that!?" She asked, a tad too excitedly.

"Optimus Prime…Autobot leader…" I said, shaking my head to clear it.

"Yes, but who's that _with_ him!?" Zikya wanted to know.

I took a second look. "That? Oh, that's Wheeljack…engineer…" I suddenly looked at Zikya, who was staring at the battle with rapt attention. "Hey, are you okay Zikya?" _How come she's not freaking out? She seems almost…__happy__…_

I turned to the battle, and watched as Bee, Optimus and 'Jack ganged up on Starscream, who seemed completely outnumbered here.

I frowned. _Hang on, is this fair? …I guess all's fair in love and war, but…this is __just__ a war…__right__?_

*

I missed the important parts of the battle, reacting only _once_ when Bee and Starscream managed to injure each other, and I gasped.

Zikya glanced at me, and that's when Starscream decided to retreat. He knew he couldn't win against _three_ Autobots, and so he ran…err, flew, turning into his F22 jet form and exiting the scene quickly.

I didn't realise that Zikya and I had our arms around each other, until Bee came rushing up to us.

"Em!" He cried, looking so concerned that my eyes widened. "Are you okay!?" He glanced at me and Zikya. "Are you okay?" He asked again, kneeling down to look at us.

Zikya and I exchanged a glance, and then nodded. I realised then that she was the girl from my dream – she was the _spitting_ image of her! Talk about weird…

Then, I noticed that Bee was hurt.

"Me!?" I exclaimed. "Bee, what about _you_!?" And I let go of Zikya and somehow managed to throw my arms around Bee's neck. "Why do you keep _doing_ that!?" It didn't make any sense. Bee wasn't my guardian, like Bianca was. Why did he always have to protect me like this?

"Because," Bee said simply, holding my gently in his arms, as 'Jack and Optimus came up to us.

"Whoa…" Zikya said, staring up at them, her eyes shining. "You must be Optimus Prime and Wheeljack!"

"That's us," 'Jack smiled down at Zikya. "Who're you?"

"Zikya," She said, smiling. "Nice to meet you!"

_She's just met giant robots, seen her first Autobot-Decepticon fight, nearly been __killed__ by Starscream…and she says __**nice to meet you**__!!??_ I wondered. I also knew, without a doubt, that we'd be seeing a _lot_ more of Zikya from now on…

***

Zikya: Here I am!

Emma: Hiya!

Ratchet: Great – two crazy teens.

Meg: Calm down Ratchet, they're so happy – look at them, they're talking to Sides' and Sunny…now they're looking at you…they're smirking…

Ratchet: Uh-oh…

Bianca: You're doomed.

Ratchet: I'm doomed. Can anything else go wrong?

Wheeljack: Guess what?

Ratchet: What?

Wheeljack: I'll be getting more screen time then you, from now on!

Ratchet: WHAT!!??


	13. The Inventor And The Inventress

CHAPTER THREE

The Inventor And The Inventress

***

Meg: Okay, so I'd like to thank Autobot Alythia, for her kind comments, and also she owns Zikya, not me.

Zikya: I am NOT owned!

Emma: Quiet you! We're all 'owned' by _someone_…

Random: _I'm_ not!

Starscream: I hated that last chapter…so, read and review and leave bad comments, because I hate this ENTIRE story!!

Meg: Go to hell, Starscream.

Starscream: Make me.

Meg: *Glares* By the way, *As Starscream runs, the wuss* I randomly named the last chapter after a line from _Secrets_, by Good Charlotte. I love that song.

***

The Autobots took Zikya extremely well – and who wouldn't? She was nice, funny and friendly. She likes snakes, for some reason.

She took the Autobot well, also. But, I think she took the best to Wheeljack, which was a good thing…and a bad thing.

You see, Wheeljack is an inventor.

Zikya is too. Well, a scientist, she said.

The rest of us exchanged a glance. One scientist plus another scientist whose inventions always blow up equals TROUBLE.

We found out just how _much_ trouble that very weekend.

It was Saturday. Most of us were at the base. Only Ironhide and Elita1 were not. Bianca, the twins, Bee and I were playing a killer game of Mario Kart. Jazz was listening to music – it was nice background music, actually. Arcee was…actually, I wasn't sure. And Optimus…I also did not know where he was.

But that's not really the point now, is it?

The point was, I had just beaten Bianca for the third time on Rainbow Road, and Jazz's CD was just reaching a break between songs, when all of a sudden there was this huge explosion, which made the walls shake, and then it was over.

"What the slag was _that_!?" I cried, putting down the controller.

The others were already on their feet. Bee picked me up, and carried me out of the room with the others, and down the hall towards 'Jack's room, where we met Ratchet, who was heading in the same direction as we were. Oh, I had forgotten to mention it, but Ratchet had been in his room, trying to 'decode' the poison that had been in my system. Yeah, right. Good luck Ratchet.

"This isn't the first time this has happened," Ratchet said, rolling his optics as he opened the door to 'Jack's room.

What greeted us were a pair of very black-looking individuals, namely Zikya and Wheeljack. Their eyes looked very wide on their ash-covered faces, and there was some sort of failed-looking experiment sitting on what might have once been a work bench.

We could only stare, until at last Zikya said: "It _nearly_ worked…"

"And…just what _was_ it?" I wanted to know.

Zikya grinned proudly: "A semi-conductor de-fibralator."

"A _what_?" Said most of us, except for Ratchet, who just rolled his optics.

I watched Zikya and Wheeljack exchange a glance, and then Zikya smiled. I'm sure 'Jack smiled too, we just couldn't see it if he did.

You know what? I smiled too.

It was great having another human around the base. Even if she was as crazy an inventor as what Wheeljack was!

***

Meg: Okay, a short chapter here.

Zikya: Ol' 'Jack and I will get it to work next time! Won't we?

Wheeljack: 'Course we will! Maybe if we try connecting the red chord A to black chord B…

Zikya: No, that won't work, I tried it once before.

Wheeljack: And?

Zikya: Same result.

Meg: Ah, maybe I should leave now…


	14. Hottokenai Yo

CHAPTER FOUR

Hottokenai Yo

***

Meg: The chapter's name means **I Can't Leave Her Alone**. That's all I'm allowing anyone to say here.

Sideswipe: But we…

Meg: No!

Sunstreaker: Can I just…

Meg: No!

Bumblebee: Whyisitnamedthat?

Meg: _You'll see_!! :)

***

Bianca had a complaint.

"Emma," She said, when we were in English class together on Monday. "I never see you anymore except in English class…"

"Why?" I whispered back. Our teacher has a strict no-talking rule.

"Because," Bianca said, but she didn't sound at all accusing. "You're almost always with either Zikya…"

"Because she's a _new friend_," I hissed.

"Or Bumblebee." Bianca finished.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything to say to that. I turned back to my paper, and began drawing a picture in the margin. It was true, what Bianca was saying. Bee and I had been nearly inseparable after the fight with Starscreamer. I didn't know why, but when I was with Bee, I didn't have that empty, hollow feeling in my chest, like I did when I was by myself. And the empty feeling was _horrible_. I didn't like it at all.

Bee was only too happy to spend time with me, and we would have been together 24/7 if not for…well, a number of things.

Like this.

But, other then that, Bee and I were becoming very close. We played video games together, went driving together, we had even gone shopping together, although granted it was only to get some things for Nenona to make a pie with, but it was still shopping.

I looked at Bianca, my beautiful, strong guardian, and saw hurt in her eyes. I gulped. I loved Bia, and I didn't want to hurt her, and so I said: "Okay, how about a girl's night out this week? Just you, me, Zikya, Arcee and Elita1? Okay?"

Bianca's eyes lit up, and she said: "Oh, Em, great! We can go shopping!"

"And see a movie!" I added, feeling excited.

"We still need to go shopping for the ball," Bianca reminded me. "Oh, did the twins tell you? They invited Arcee and Elita1 to the ball with them."

Now, my eyes lit up. "Bia, that's _great_…isn't it?"

"Well…sort of. Sides' made it clear that they were only going as _friends_…" Bianca stressed.

I groaned then, and slammed my head down on to the desk.

"Careful Em, that's fragile…" Bianca told me.

*

On Thursday, we had out girls night out.

_Ooh, uh-huh, yeah  
Something 'bout your friends are always there for you  
Help you with your bedtime and they'll see you through  
Being with a man is never quite the same  
Cos we just have some fun and really play the game  
I don't know where will go  
But I know we're gonna start the show  
Girls are on the town tonight  
Nothing can stop us  
You can see it in her eyes  
That we're not gonna sleep tonight  
We're gonna get down tonight  
See if we can make you blush  
We can be mysterious  
And we're not gonna sleep tonight  
Tonight, we're not gonna sleep, yeah  
We will find the time to party all night long  
Now that we're together we just can't go wrong  
Dancing in the street and making lots of noise  
People wanna join us, especially the boys  
There's no way, it's just the girls  
For tonight, we're in our own world  
Girls are on the town tonight  
Nothing can stop us  
You can see it in her eyes  
That we're not gonna sleep tonight  
We're gonna get down tonight  
See if we can make you blush  
We can be mysterious  
And we're not gonna sleep tonight  
(We're not gonna sleep)  
(We're not gonna sleep tonight)  
Tonight  
(We're not gonna sleep tonight)  
(Yeah-hey)  
(We're not gonna sleep)_  
_Girls are on the town tonight  
You can see it in her eyes  
That we're not gonna sleep tonight  
We're gonna get down tonight  
We can be mysterious  
And we're not gonna sleep (yeah)  
Girls are on the town tonight  
Nothing can stop us (can stop us)  
You can see it in her eyes  
That we're not gonna sleep tonight (woo!)  
We're gonna get down tonight (gonna get down tonight)  
See if we can make you blush (see if we can make ya blush)  
We can be mysterious  
And we're not gonna sleep tonight  
We're not gonna sleep tonight  
(We're not gonna sleep tonight)  
We're not gonna sleep  
We're not gonna sleep tonight (tonight)  
(We're not gonna sleep tonight)  
We're not gonna sleep tonight…_

"I haven't had a girls night out in my life," Zikya informed me, as we road downtown with Bianca, listening to that song.

"Me neither," I replied, and we grinned at each other. She was wearing her favourite colours of white, blue and yellow – a nice blouse, and three-quarter-length jeans. A snake pendant hung around her neck. I was wearing blue jeans and a new blouse – it was red with silver designs on it. I loved it. Bianca didn't seem to like it, though, although she didn't say anything.

But I could tell.

All these thoughts vanished, though, when we pulled up on the side of the road where the girls were waiting for us.

"Hi guys!" Arcee called.

"You guys look great!" Was my reply, as Zikya and I got out onto the footpath, and Bianca transformed into her holoform, which was wearing black jeans and a pretty white blouse.

Arcee was wearing a blue jeans skirt, a blue top and a pink leather jacket.

Elita1 was wearing a cute gold jumper of blue jeans, and both of them were wearing makeup, although in my opinion their holoforms were so pretty that they didn't _need_ makeup!

We went shopping first.

"Are you going to the ball?" I asked Zikya, as we stood around in the dress shop, which was a mass of lace, bows and satin.

She looked at the ground. "Well…you see…I don't think I can afford to buy a new dress…"

"We'll find something you can afford," I said firmly, before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the second hand dresses. "Come on, I'm buying one, so you're not getting out of it _that_ easily!"

She grinned. "Okay!"

So the five of us hunted for dresses.

Arcee found a sea-green gown.

"You look like a mermaid." Bia said bluntly.

The dress went back on the shelf.

Then, Bianca found a bright orange dress.

"You look like a pumpkin." Arcee said flatly.

The dress went back on the shelf.

Then, Elita1 came up with a beautiful red gown that had layers, and a red bow hanging from the back.

"Hey, that looks like it'd fit Arcee!" Zikya said cheerfully, as she emerged from behind a display case with this _gorgeous_ gold gown with black-netting and pretend roses on it.

"That'd suit Elita1 to a T!" I had to say, jut as I came up, holding a beautiful blueish-black two-toned gown with off-the-shoulder sleeves.

"Bianca, you should try that on." Arcee said when she noticed the gown. She had just come out of the dressing room, and we noticed a white gown in her arms, it had a blue trim and a yellow bow on the left hip.

"And Zikya should _definitely_ try _that_ one on." Bianca said, as she held up a low-cut black gown without sleeves.

"Emma, you should try that on," Elita1 said with a smile, and with that we all took the dresses that had been assigned to us and went into the dressing rooms.

*

"What movie did you guys want to see?" I asked, as we arrived at the movie theatre. "They're showing Harry Potter at the moment…"

"Yeah, let's see that," Zikya was in a really good mood, as she swung her hopping bag from her hand.

So, we bought the tickets for _The Half-Blood Prince_ and, for the next two hours, we sat in silence watching this really scary movie.

"It had a good plot though," Bia admitted, when we left the theatre.

"Did you see when Harry and Ginny kissed?" Arcee said. "Classic teen romance."

We were silent for a moment, and then Bianca said: "I'd better get the girls home, okay?"

We agreed, and so we all said good night to each other, and then Bianca transformed. Zikya and I climbed in, and Bianca drove us away towards our homes.

"So, Zikya, I've been meaning to ask you," I said, as the radio played quietly in the background. "Do you live with your parents?"

Zikya was quiet for a second, and then she said: "I ran away from home when I was twelve, because my parents abused me."

I didn't mean to gasp but I did. Happy little Zikya, a child of abuse? "I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

She turned to smile at me. "It's okay," She said. "You didn't know. So, what about you? Aside from the giant robots," (Bia chuckled). "Who's your family?"

"Umm, well…" It was my turn to reveal the shaky past. "I don't know who my _real_ parents are. I was adopted by Nenona and Jerome when I was very young…"

"Do you like living with them?" Zikya questioned me.

I nodded vigorously. "Yes! Absolutely! I love Nenona and Jerome very much! What about you…do you regret running away from home?"

"No," Zikya was still smiling. "I like living by myself – I have a lot of freedom, and I can experiment in my basement as much as I like."

We both laughed at that, and then were quiet for a moment.

Then, out of the blue, Bia said: "Opti and I are going to the dance together."

Both Zikya and I jumped. Bia had been very quiet during our conversation, and now she'd just gone and said this!

Then, I recovered. "You're going with Optimus!? Oh, Bia, that's _wonderful_! You two make a great couple!"

"Em!" She said, but I could tell that she was pleased.

Then, I turned to Zikya and said: "You know, you should go with Wheeljack."

Zikya blushed. "Really? You think so?"

I nodded. "You two get along great – I reckon he really likes you…_and I __know__ that you like him_!"

Zikya looked embarrassed, but then she smiled. "Well…okay then, I'll ask him and see! What about you – who're you going with?"

I jut shrugged. "No one yet…both the twins asked me, but I couldn't say yes or no, so they're going with the other girls…as _friends_, according to 'Sides…"

"Hmm…I see…" Zikya said, and then turned to look up at the sky. "We'd better hurry…it looks like there's a storm coming…"

*

Bia and I dropped Zikya off home, and then made it home _just_ before the storm hit! I ran inside, just as the rain began to pour.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Made it!" I knew that Bia would be okay out there – the Cybertronians are really tough cookies. I was kind of worried, though. Storms aren't really my forte. I closed my eyes, and remembered something – flashes of light, and a painful feeling. What _was_ that?

After I said goodnight to Nenona and Jerome, I went upstairs – and was surprised to find someone in my room.

"Bee…is that you?" I asked, recognizing his holoform even in the dim light.

"Em, I've been waiting ages for you to get home," Bee was sitting in my old rocker chair, from when I was a baby. I switched on the light. "Did you have fun tonight?"

I nodded, as I began to search around for my nightgown.

"It's over there," Bee pointed.

"Thanks," I said, as I retrieved the nightgown. I put the bag containing my dress and accessories in my wardrobe. "Yes, I did have fun tonight…but, Bee, what are you doing here?"

"Emma?" I suddenly heard Nenona's voice coming down the hall.

I turned to Bee, my eyes wide with panic. "_Quick, hide_!" I hissed at him, and he shot across the room and into the wardrobe, pulling it shut just as Nenona came in.

My heart was pounding. Nenona, who was Christian, would _murder_ me if she found out there was a boy in my room…at _night_.

"Are you okay?" She asked, eyeing me. "I know you don't really like storms, so…"

"I'm okay." I lied.

"Do you need some help getting changed?" She asked, looking at my arm, and then picked up my nightgown. "I'll help you…"

What could I do? So, keeping my back to the wardrobe, I let Nenona help me get changed.

"Just call me if you get scared during the night." Nenona said, just as a bolt of lightning crashed overhead.

Despite myself, I shivered. "O-okay. Goodnight Nenona."

"Goodnight Emma." She smiled at me, before closing the door and going downstairs.

Bee came out of the closet then, just as I turned around. "You don't like storms?" He asked me, not quite looking at me.

"No, not really…hey, what's that?" I asked.

"Oh, this?" Bee held up something silver in his hand. He shrugged. "I found it on your wardrobe floor…"

"Let's see…" I reached for it – it looked like a silver heart necklace – I think it had a ruby and a sapphire on it, too.

And that's when the lights went out.

I froze.

"Em?" Bee's voice sounded very near.

"A b-blackout…" I said, and I remembered something else – something very bad about a blackout. Something terrible had happened…tears welled up in my eyes, and I let out a quiet sob. I couldn't believe it. Why was I crying so much lately?

"Em…" Bee's arms found me, and I felt myself being pulled into his hug. "What's the matter?"

"I don't like storms…and I don't like blackouts…" I whispered into his jacket. "Something very bad happened during a blackout…I just can't remember _what_…"

Bee was silent for a moment, and then he said: "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Even the rain seemed to be quiet, as it waited for my answer.

At last, all I could do was nod. Then I said: "Yes…please stay with me…" I felt him pull me gently towards my bed, and lay me down. He laid down beside me, and I put my head on his shoulder, on the part that doesn't hurt no matter how hard you lean on it. He pulled the covers up around us and then I heard him begin to sing quietly, in a voice so soft it was soothing.

"_Fai la nanna principino,  
Fai la nanna cuoricino,  
Dormi bene nel lettino,  
Che la mamma e' qui vicino._

_Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto  
E vedrai tutto e' un incanto._

_Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro  
Son piu' belli, mio tesoro.  
Viola, arpa e mandolino:  
Tutto e' suono per il mio bambino_

_Fai la nanna rosellina,  
Fai la nanna bambolina,  
Dormi bene nel lettino,  
Che la mamma e' qui vicino._

_Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto  
E vedrai tutto e' un incanto._

_Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro  
Son piu' belli, mio tesoro.  
Viola, arpa e mandolino:  
Tutto e' suono per il mio bambino!"_

"Bee…" I whispered sleepily. "How did you learn the lyrics to _Ninnananna Dei Suoni Dei Colori_?"

I sensed he was smiling as he replied: "The internet…"

"Oh, of course…"

"Em…will you go to the school ball with me? Please?" I heard the pleading in his voice, but there was also something else there…

I drew in a deep breath, and nuzzled my head against his shoulder, thinking. At last, just before I drifted off to sleep, I said: "Yes."

***

Meg: That song means _Lullaby Of Sounds And Colours_.

Bianca: Also, what was the song from before that?

Meg: _We're Not Gonna Sleep Tonight_, by Emma Bunton.

Emma: Cool.


	15. Starscream’s Challenge

CHAPTER FIVE

Starscream's Challenge

***

Meg: A poll will be approaching soon. You'll all see what it's about…also, I'm going to see Transformers 2 Revenge Of The Fallen tomorrow.

Emma: Awesomeness!! With K-Chan and May-Chama?

Meg: Yup!!

***

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

_Megatron faced me, with something of fury burning in his eyes. "HOW IN PRIMUS' NAME COULD YOU FAIL TO BRING ME THE HUMAN FEMALE EMMA!!??" He shouted._

"_I-I won't fail you again, next time I will kill anyone who tries to stop me…" I replied. I __couldn't__ tell him what had happened, or else he'd kill me._

"_Everything was fine," Megatron aid acidly. "You had the other human female as bait, and you had the perfect chance to take Emma __before__ the others showed up – why didn't you!?"_

"_I…I don't know, sir…"_

"_Soundwave…there is something Starscream is not telling us…" Megatron suddenly said, and my spark seemed to stop beating. Soundwave was going to read my mind…and then it would be all over._

"_No, it's…" I began, but Lugnut and Blitzwing held me back._

"_**Sir, I believe that Starscream has found his spark mate.**__" Soundwave said in his monotonous voice._

_Nobody said anything._

_Then, Megatron looked at me. "So?"_

"_**His spark mate is…the human female you so greatly desire. Emma.**__"_

_Megatron's head snapped up, and the burning fury in his eyes grew. I knew why. If Emma was my spark mate, then that meant that she had the other half of my spark. If my spark was to become whole, then Megatron would not…but __he__ wanted the spark that Emma had, the __powerful burning core of the All-Spark__._

_I couldn't let him get it. It was __mine__! __My__ spark must become whole!_

_But…now, because of that fleshling, my dreams of becoming leader of the Decepticons were shattered. If I went against Megatron's orders, then I would be considered a traitor._

_But…every Cybotronians dream in life is to find their spark mate, their goal is to complete their spark._

_The fact that the human Emma had the most powerful spark in all of history was just an added bonus._

_My optics narrowed as I considered my choices. I could renounce any claim I had over the female and, when she was captured, surrender her to Megatron._

_Or, I could fight Megatron, and either destroy him, or go down fighting._

_Any way I looked at it, I was in for one hell of a battle._

_I looked at Megatron, and made my decision._

_I was in for the battle of my life._

*

Nobody's P.O.V:

Three hours later, Megatron looked down at the shattered remains of his once proud seeker, now a traitor, who had gotten what was coming to him.

"Let that be a lesson to you all!" Megatron shouted, as the other Decepticons, including Blitzwing, Lugnut, Barricade and Soundwave, watched in silence. The battle had been long and hard, but Megatron had finally managed to put Starscream offline – permanently.

Megatron smiled then. Nothing would stand in his way of being the most powerful being in the entire universe. Nothing would get between him and the core of the All-Spark, more powerful then the outer-rim of the cube. The fact that the core was in the tiny body of some human was irrelevant to Megatron.

There were ways and means of dealing with such things.

_Many_ ways and means.

Smiling, Megatron left behind the scene of destruction, followed by the rest of his faithful subjects.

*

Down in the wreckage, where the once proud seeker now lay destroyed, there was a small thumping sound that could be heard if you really listened.

Then, there was a silence.

Slowly, Starscream opened one red optic, and then the other one.

He smiled.

***

Meg: Okay, another short chapter, but I have to get off of the computer in twenty minutes, and time doesn't grow on trees you know! So, umm, there's another OC I'm introducing soon, belonging to Lee-Aeront…

Emma: Ooh, let me say it!

Zikya: No, I'm gonna say it!

Both: Her name is Andrea 'Andy', aka – Backdraft!

Bianca: Another Autobot?

Meg: Umm…sort of…


	16. Surprise!

CHAPTER SIX

Surprise!

***

Meg: When I think Surprise, I think of that level in Yoshi's Story.

Emma: Oh yeah, with all the secrets in it.

Bianca: I remember that game, but the level that I remember is Lots O' Fish…

Meg: My older sister remembers Frustration…because it _was_.

Emma: Did you ever get the white Yoshi and black Yoshi?

Meg: Yeah, but not the purple one…oh well…on with the story…

Emma: Meg…about Starscream…

Meg: _You'll see_!!

***

Before the ball, we had one other thing to think about – my adoption day. Aurgh. Not many people have one. It only comes once a year, and usually it's pretty good. Nenona and Jerome get me some presents (one time they took me to Bali) but it's usually a pretty tame experience.

But not this time.

This year, somehow, the Autobots – and Zikya – found out about my adoption day…I'll bet Bianca told them. Okay, that was okay.

But…I began to sense that a surprise was planned, even though nobody said anything. Everybody was _really_ good about keeping secrets.

"It's my adoption day tomorrow," I said to Nenona and Jerome at breakfast (which was waffles). "We doing anything special?"

"No, not really." Nenona replied, keeping her back to me as she poured orange juice.

A-ha! That's always a sign! Generally, we try to downplay one of my special days – either my birthday or my adoption day, whichever I prefer. Sometimes we don't. Other times, I attempt to completely disregard either day. It's really up to me.

But, on _this_ adoption day, that wasn't going to be the case.

*

_Zikya's P.O.V:_

_It was one of my favourite classes – science! Today we were messing around with chemicals, mixing specific ones together to create certain reactions. Emma, my new bestie, was my lab partner, and she seemed preoccupied._

"_We have to add the alum to the…Em? Hey, earth to Emma?" I waved my hand in front of her science-lab-glasses-wearing face. _

_She jumped. "Huh? Hey…what?"_

"_You spaced out." I told her._

_He heaved a sigh. "Sorry." She replied, and poured something into a test tube._

_It exploded._

_We were left standing there with ash covering our faces._

_We blinked._

"_Maybe I've been hanging around you and Wheeljack too much…" Emma coughed._

"_Maybe." I agreed._

*

The next day was Saturday, my adoption day anniversary. Ironically enough, the next day, Sunday, was the day of the ball. I wasn't sure what to expect from either events, but I just decided to face today first.

I got out of bed and got dressed in a short blue dress with a black belt. I put on black ankle boots. It was a relatively warm day – spring was coming.

I went downstairs, and mentally braced myself, although I was smiling.

"Morning honey!" Nenona said, giving me a hug and then leading me in to the living room, where Jerome was watching TV.

There was a big box sitting on the living room table.

"Izzat for me?" I asked, unnecessarily, and Nenona smiled, before guiding me towards the table, to open the present. "You shouldn't have." I said, automatically.

Then I opened the box.

"Omigosh!" I gasped, placing one hand to my heart. "But I'm so glad you did! Nenona, Jerome, _thank you so much_!!"

*

_Unknown P.O.V:_

_I don't know what guided me to Perth. It was all the way in Western Australia, far away from Australia's capital city. But, it was brimming with humans and, as I walked down the streets in my holoform, I looked around. None of the humans I saw was the one I was searching for, and I blinked my moonlight blue eyes, one of which was covered with my short jet black hair._

_I would just have to be patient, and keep on searching._

*

I sat in Bia, on my way to whatever she and the others had planned for me. Around my neck was the silver necklace Bee had found for me in my wardrobe. Nenona hadn't known where it had come from, but told me that it may have belonged to my mother. That was important news. In my dress pocket was the new silver slidey-phone from Jerome. I was wearing the expensive sunglasses from Nenona.

Sitting on my lap was a ginger cat.

Well, it was a kitten really, and 'it' was a 'he'. And _he_ was the most adorable thing I had ever seen, hands down. He wore a dark blue collar, and had the longest whiskers I had ever seen. His _meow_ could have made a grown man melt.

I had named him Leveret, because his ears were _huge_.

"I can't _believe_ they got me a cat!" I said for the eight billionth time.

Bia replied: "I can't either. You sure are happy, Em."

"I know." I answered, with a huge smile, as Leveret nuzzled against my stomach and meowed contentedly. "I wonder how he'll react to the others…"

*

Leveret react alright.

He reacted in a bad way.

First, he leapt out of my arms when we got to the lake, and attacked Bee.

I just stood there, totally frozen, because Leveret's claws were _sharp_.

Next, he attacked Sunny, and then 'Sides, and then he started biting Ratchet, jumping from one bot to the next in a flurry of marmalade-coloured fur.

"What the slag!?" The medic cried, attempting to free himself from the cat's razor sharp fangs and claws.

At last, I unfroze, and called: "Leveret, here boy!" Like he was a dog or something.

But, Leveret's large ear pricked up, and he jumped off of Ratchet. The bell on his collar ka-chinkled as he trotted over to me, and then stood in front of me, meowing loudly.

I picked him up under his front legs, and turned him to face the apprehensive robots. "Leveret," I said sternly. "Apologize to Bee-Bee, Sunny, 'Sides and Ratchet, right now."

"_Mew_…" Leveret said, and Arcee was the first to melt, followed by Zikya and most of the others.

Only Ironhide remained unmoved, but I'd expected as much.

The others crowded around me, asking questions about Leveret.

"Present from Nenona and Jerome," I said, as Leveret crawled up my arm, and sat on my shoulder, nuzzling my ear.

"Aww…" The girls all said.

Some of the male bots rolled their optics.

"Aww great," Bee said, casting his optics downwards. "Now _our_ presents are going to look second rate…"

"You got me _presents_!?" I yelped. Bee nodded. I looked at Bianca. "_Bianca_!!"

She shrugged. "It was Bee's idea."

"Oh…well that's okay then…" I replied, smiling.

'Sides's optics nearly bugged out of his head.

*

I won't go in to the intracies of the party, except to say that I appreciated each and every single thing my friends had done to make it special.

I made one request, though. That this be as much Zikya's party as it was mine. I couldn't get over the fact that she lived alone, and so I decided then and there to adopt her as my 'sister'.

She seemed to like that a lot.

Also, she liked the present I'd gotten her. It was some sort of a do-it-yourself science experiment kit, not the kid's kind but the professional's kind. _I_ didn't know what it was for, but she did.

So did Wheeljack who, by the way, was going to be her date for the school ball.

Zikya was thrilled.

So was I. I love seeing other people happy.

Anyway, so we were getting ready to leave late that afternoon, when Bee pulled me aside. "Em, can I take you somewhere? There's something I want to show you…" He sounded nervous.

I smiled, though. "Okay, just let me find my cat…"

I didn't have to look far. Leveret, who seemed to be somewhat of a womanizer, although he liked me best, was in the arms of Zikya, and surrounded by the fem bots. As I gave Zikya a hug, Leveret jumped onto my shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Zikya," I told her, and she grinned her grin.

"Okay, see ya." She said, and then added: "By Leveret."

"Meow." Leveret said, as we walked away to where Bee was waiting for us.

*

"Mew?" Leveret asked for the eight billionth time.

"I don't know," I aid, wishing I wasn't wearing a blindfold. "Ask Bee-Bee…"

"Mew…" Leveret said angrily.

Bee said: "He doesn't like me, does he Em?"

"Leveret doesn't like men," I said sensibly. "Only women."

Bee didn't know what to say to that, and just turned on the radio.

It was playing that song by Three Days Grace.

Under my blindfold, I rolled my eyes.

I felt the car stop, and then Bee said: "Okay, get out Em, but be careful."

Oh great. I guessed that meant no taking off the blindfold. Holding Leveret in my arms, I climbed out of Bee, and stood there in the darkness, until I heard Bee transform, and then he came up behind me.

"Surprise," He said, taking the blindfold off.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around.

"Omigosh!" I said for the second time that day, as I stared around me in wonder. "Bee…what _is_ this place!? It's _beautiful_!"

It was too. Even in the late afternoon sunlight, the meadow was gorgeous. It was full of the tall, wavy, dark green grass you see in movies, and wild flowers. It was the kind of place you see only in the movies. I'd never known such a place _existed_ in Perth.

I didn't think. Years of gymnastics, diving, yoga, aerobics and ice-skating – and now ballet – made me move. I handed Leveret to Bee, and danced my way into the meadow, _tour jetes_ and Primus knows what else – you name it, I did it.

When I finally got exhausted, I sat down in the middle of the meadow, and lay down, staring up at the yellow sky.

I heard Bee come up to me, and glanced at him.

His face was covered with scratches.

I blinked. "Sorry Bee-Bee…" I said.

"S'kay." He replied, and placed Leveret down on the ground. Then, Bee lay down next to me. Without even thinking, I crawled up onto his chest, and just lay there, putting my head close to where his spark was.

"You're a graceful dancer, Em." Bee told me.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Is there _anything_ you can't do?" Bee wanted to know suddenly. "I mean, you can sing, you can dance, you can…"

"Okay, okay," I cut him off. "Umm, I hate maths, I accidentally blew up a test tube in science yesterday, and if you asked me to recite Shakespeare, then I'd say 'go to hell'."

Bee laughed. Then I giggled, because I loved Bee's laugh.

Bee was silent for a second, and then he said: "I love your giggle, Em."

I closed my eyes. "I love your laugh, Bee. So, there, we're equal."

"How do you feel about me, Em?" He wanted to know.

I decided to sum it up in five simple words. I said, truthfully, pushing myself up on my hands so that I could look into his optics: "I couldn't live without you."

Bee's optics glowed suddenly, and the warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest suddenly skyrocketed. "Em, remember when you asked me who my spark partner was? Well, it's…"

"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!" My brand new phone suddenly interrupted whatever it was that Bee had been about to say, and we both groaned.

It was Nenona, calling to ask when I'd be home, because she was cooking tea.

I told her I'd be home soon, and I didn't get to find out whatever it was that Bee had to say.

***

Meg: It's 2:07Am…and I'M NOT SLEEPY!!

Emma: But you're seeing the new movie in thirteen hours! You need to rest!

Meg: NEVAH!!!!

Leveret: Mew!


	17. Spiked

CHAPTER SEVEN

Spiked

***

Meg: I'm tired…it's nearly 4:00AM…

Emma: Then go to BED!!

Meg: I don't wanna – I wanna keep writing! As long as people keep reviewing, then I shall keep on writing!

Zikya: That's the spirit!

***

The ball turned out to interesting – but scary, also. It was a night I would remember for a very long time.

Bianca and I got ready together. I had told Nenona that my car was at a friend's house, and that Bianca would leave after awhile and go and get my car.

That was…sort of half true.

Bianca and I stood side-by-side in the full-length mirror in Nenona and Jerome's room, and admired each other.

"We look sensational," Bianca said, as she twirled around to make her skirt swish. "Don't you agree?"

I nodded. "I wonder how everyone else looks…" I thought about who was going.

Bianca and Optimus, Elita1, Arcee, Sunny and 'Sides (apparently they hadn't really decided who was going with who), Zikya and 'Jack, and me and Bee.

I was so excited! The year twelve ball was the highlight of the year, since our river cruise had been cancelled by Mr. Frecklenose. I was looking forward to it for a number of reason, but mainly because I would be going with friends.

They were the biggest part of my life now.

*

Bianca left, and then I followed (after having a zillion pictures taken by Nenona and Jerome). Bianca pulled up outside of the house, and I got in.

"To the ball!" I ordered her, and she would have rolled her optics if she could. Suddenly, she stopped. She opened her door.

Leveret jumped in to the car.

"Leveret!" I exclaimed. "You can't come with me – the ball is for people…and bots…not cats!"

Leveret meowed plaintively.

I sighed, and caved in. "Oh, _alright_ then!" Leveret was the most obedient cat I knew. He was like Artimus from Sailor Moon, minus the crescent moon and the magical powers. "But you have to _behave_ – which means no _scratching_ people!"

Leveret nodded.

*

All my worries went away when we reached the building where the dance would take place. We had picked up Zikya, and then stopped a little ways down the street and decided to walk in. Leveret was smart, he kept out of sight and walked under my skirt the whole way…oh, wait, maybe he was just being lecherous…yikes.

Anyway, the building was beautiful, and all done up in flowers and fairy lights.

"Over here!" I heard a familiar voice call, and turned to see 'Sides waving at us.

Bee turned around when he heard me and Zikya call back: "Hi guys!"

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_My spark nearly stopped beating when I saw what Em was wearing._

_She had on a beautiful black gown that was low-cut and without sleeves. Black gloves came up to her elbows, and she was wearing silver high-heel shoes and her silver necklace that I found in her wardrobe for her. I could tell that Bianca had done her makeup for her, and she was wearing two pairs of silver heart-shaped earrings._

_She didn't run over to me like he usually did, though, and instead walked over to me carefully._

"_It's the shoes," She said, loudly enough for people standing around us to hear. Then, she whispered to me: "It's not really the shoes…I brought Leveret with me…"_

"_You __what__!?" I gasped._

"_He wanted to come." Em shrugged, and then lifted up the bottom of her skirt to reveal the bright green eyes of that ginger cat._

_I glared down at Leveret. He seemed to smirk up at me as he stood where he did. He was lucky, and he knew it._

*

I watched as Bianca and Zikya were greeted by their dates.

Optimus looked nervous, but incredibly handsome in a black suit with a blue tie. His blue eyes glittered when Bia approached him, and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

Zikya bounded up to 'Jack with her endless energy, and said: "Hiya!"

'Jack, who was looking very hot in his suit and tie, smiled at her, and put his arm across her shoulders.

The twins, standing there in their suits (no ties for them), smiled vaguely. Arcee and Elita1 looked kind of bored.

Then Bee, in his black suit with the yellow trim (I may be a little biased here, but I thought he looked extremely sweet), presented me with a carnation. It was yellow, and fit around my gloved wrist perfectly.

"He looked that up on the internet," 'Sides whispered to me.

"I know." I whispered back. And, you know what? I didn't care.

*

The bots turned out to be such good dancers that, for the longest time, nobody else dared to dance, because we were the only things worth looking at.

Leveret at high up on a windowsill, silhouetted by the night.

At first, Bee and I danced nearly every single song together, including _Disturbia_, _Love Game_ (and you thought I had issues with that song _before_!), _Stop_ and _Ryuusei_ (I don't know how or _why_ they played that song…).

Then, others began cutting in and, like magic, Bee and I were separated.

But, we always found our way back to each other.

Meanwhile, I noticed Zikya and 'Jack having a good time, he was teaching her how to dance some more intricate steps, and she was having fun picking them up.

Bia and Optimus just looked like they were _made_ for each other.

The twins, Arcee and Elita1 were…well, I _hoped_ that they were having fun. Arcee danced with a lot of other boys.

"Excuse me everybody," The MC said. He'd stopped the music, and was holding up an envelope. "We're ready to announce our dance king and queen, our dance duke and duchess, and our beau and belle of the ball!"

There were excited murmurs, and everyone looked around expectantly. I noticed a number of wait-staff were also hanging around.

"Our dance king and queen for this year are…" The MC opened up the envelope. "Jack and Zikya!"

"That's us!" Zikya fairly yelled, and grabbed Wheeljack's hand. The rest of us applauded and whistled as they went up onstage to receive their sashes. Zikya was positively _glowing_, and I noticed Wheeljack smile fondly at her.

"Now, our dance duke and duchess…" The MC went on. "Are Optimus and Bianca!"

I yelled so loudly my throat hurt, as everyone else cheered and clapped, and Bianca and Optimus went up to receive their sashes. Bianca looked happier then I had ever seen her before.

By now, everyone was awaiting the most important part of the evening – the Beau and Belle of The Ball. It's, like, every girls _dream_ to be crowned (err, sashed) the Belle of the Ball.

"The beau of the ball…" The MC paused for dramatic effect. "Is BB!"

I gasped. What did _that_ mean?

"Which means that our belle of the ball is Emma!"

Oh, of _course_ that's what it means.

Somehow, I managed to make my way up onstage, meeting Bee halfway there. I was in some kind of a trance.

Luckily for me, Bee was _not_ in a trance, and guided me onstage to where we received our sashes.

Then, they put on the first slow song of the evening – the love theme from Beauty And The Beast.

Somehow, somewhere, Bee had learned to waltz, and he slowly guided me through the steps. Halfway through the song, just on the good bit (_ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise…_) I came alive. Bee sensed this immediately, and picked me up, swinging me around. My skirt swished around just like in the movies, and when I landed I laced my arms around Bee's neck.

"I can't believe we're belle and beau of the ball…" I told him.

"Well, I can," He said, looking right at me. "Believe that you're bell of the ball, that is…"

Somewhere, I heard three thousand other girls groaning.

But, once again, I didn't care.

*

After that, I had to go to the bathroom to fix up my stockings, which were falling down (that's how much dancing I'd been doing). Leveret accompanied me, and sat on one of the sinks whilst I was in the stall.

Just as I was about to come out, I heard the bathroom door open, and a group of girls came in.

"Is that a cat?" One of them said.

"Never mind that," Another said crossly. "Did you see that Emma girl, looking all superior that she got belle of the ball?"

"I know," Another said. "She only got it because of her date – he's, like, one of the hottest guys in school!"

"I know," Another girl giggled. "He could make even _her_ look attractive!"

"I swear, Emma gets _everything_ – hot guys following her around, as in her date and those twins, and that other guy, Optimus. She's always getting injured so, when she comes to school all wrapped up in bandages, everyone gives her attention. She's just an attention-seeking bitch!" The first girl said angrily.

"I'll say!" The third girl agreed. "Hey, guys, how cute is this cat in here?"

"Yeah, I wonder whose it is?" The second girl asked.

I'd had enough of this. Holding my head up high, I stormed out of the cubicle, and other to the sinks where I washed my hands before stalking past the stunned girls towards the door. Before I left, I turned and said: "Come on, Leveret!"

Leveret jumped off of the sink and followed me out into the hall.

*

I sent Leveret off to find the others, and then sat down in a chair. There was hardly anyone in the hall – everyone was in the ballroom dancing.

"Drink, miss?" A waiter offered me a glass.

I didn't even look at him as I took it. "Thanks, mister." I said, downing the mocktail in one quick gulp.

I put the glass down on the table, and then glanced down at my hands. They were shaking. What was wrong?

My head suddenly felt very dizzy.

"I need some fresh air…" I decided, and got up, walking towards the stairs, unaware that the man who had given me the drink was now following me.

I opened up the door to the stairwell, and the pounding in my head got even heavier. Something was wrong – _very_ wrong.

I've read enough Dolly magazines to know, but of course it was too late by the time I figured it out.

"My drink…you spiked it…" I whispered, as I collapsed backwards, and into the arms of my red-eyed assailant.

***

Meg: I am so sleep-deprived…need rest…going…as soon as I've finished this…and watched my new AMV. I love my AMV's.

Bianca: What's your favourite one?

Meg: I have three favourites – all Marchen Awakens Romance ones. There's Mar's New Divide, featuring New Divide as the main song and some of Behind These Hazel Eyes as the credits. Then there's Mar's Twilight Symphony, featuring Leave Out All The Rest as the main song and some of Super Massive Black Hole as the credits. And then, the one I just did, which is called Refugee Tribal Mar, and features Refugee by Tribal Ink as the main song and some of Doomsday Clock as the credits.

Bianca: Wow.

Meg: I also love Sakura Who Knew? featuring Who Knew? by Pink, which is about Sakura and Sauke (_if someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone…_).

Bianca: Umm…okay then…

Leveret: Meow!


	18. The Backdraft

CHAPTER EIGHT

The Backdraft

***

Meg: … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bumblebee: You liked the movie, didn't you?

Meg: … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sideswipe: She liked it.

Meg: **YOU TWO WERE AMAZING!!!!!!!! THE ****ENTIRE MOVIE**** WAS AMAZING!!!!!!! I ****LOVE**_**NEW DIVIDE**_** BY LINKIN PARK!!!!!!!! I LOOOOOOVE YOOOOOU!!!!!!!!**

Others: *Sweatdrop*

Meg: Buuuut…**OPTIMUS!!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DIE LIKE THAT IN THE MOVIE!!!!!!!??????? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!????????** And that guy who called you scrap metal…**CURSES UPON HIM**!!!!!!!! At least you came back, though. *Hugs Sam* Also, I LOVED those twins, whatever their names were (if a human called me a bitch I'd kill them, but those two? Let's just say I wouldn't mind…).

Sunstreaker: Were they better then me and 'Sides?

Meg: No comment. Also, in the last chapter, when the girls were bitching about who got belle of the ball, that happened at MY school ball…only I was one of the bitch-ees, but I didn't say mean stuff, just that I wished I'd won. T_T

***

_Unknown P.O.V:_

_I was watching the building, because I sensed that someone important was in there. As I watched, someone came out, carrying a girl in his arms._

_My holoform eyes narrowed, as I realised that it was my old comrade, Starscream. But…the girl his holoform was carrying…she was Emma, the harbour of the All-Spark core. I knew __exactly__ what Starscream wanted from her – he wasn't going to take her back to Megatron, he was going to…_

_My spark filled with fire, angry fire that yelled at me to do something. The poor human girl wouldn't stand a __chance__ against Starscream and…when he did what he did with her…_

_I watched as Starscream transformed into his F-22 fighter jet mode, and managed to get the girl inside of him. Then he took off._

_Using my abilities that I had gained as one of Megatron's servants, I put a mental tracer on the two of them, and then followed._

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_We had looked everywhere, but we couldn't find Em._

"_I'm getting worried…" Arcee said. "I don't like her being by herself for too long, what if the Decepticons find her?"_

"_I think they already have…" Optimus suddenly said grimly, as he walked over to a chair and table in the hallway. There was an empty glass on the table, and Optimus picked it up and examined it. "Just as I thought…" He said._

_My spark turned cold. "What?" I didn't want to hear the answer._

_Optimus turned, and handed the glass to me. "Take a look – what do you notice about the glass?"_

_I looked at it, and then scanned the contents in around the side of the glass. "__Burundanga__." I recognised it instantly._

_Arcee gasped, and put a hand to her mouth. "I've heard of that…it's four times greater then the date rape drug."_

"_It can put victims in a hypnotic state." Elita1 addded._

_None of this was making me feel any better._

"_What makes you so sure Emma drank from that glass?" Zikya asked quietly._

"_I have a pretty good clue." Optimus said, and then he handed me something that had been sitting on the table beside the drink._

_It was Em's yellow carnation that I'd given her – with the tracking device in it._

_We all exchanged horrified glances._

"_The Decepticons…" Bianca whispered._

_Leveret meowed unhappily._

_We all knew that it was true._

*

I awoke gently, stirring in my seat until I managed to get my eyes all the way open. Only when I did, and tried to test my limbs, did I realise that I was restrained.

"H-huh?" I said drowsily, shaking my head to try and clear it. My arms and legs were both tied down to a seat. "W-where am I? What happened?"

"**So, you're finally awake.**"

I recognized the voice instantly. "St-Starscream?"

He chuckled. "**That's me. We're finally alone, Princess Emma.**"

I didn't like the sound of that. "Where are you taking me?" I asked quietly.

He didn't answer, and a new thought popped into my head. "Are you taking me back to Megatron?"

"**No!**" Starscream replied angrily, and I sensed his anger through the haze in my head. It was a terrifying anger, fierce and hostile.

"Okay, okay," I said soothingly, moving my hands ever so slightly and patting the seat I was sitting in. "Just calm down, okay?"

He didn't say anything, but I sensed a change in his emotions. He became calmer, and I was able to relax also. I couldn't clear my head, though, so I just had to make do with the calm. I looked out the window at the twinkling lights down below. "It's beautiful down there…almost as if we're flying upside down, and those are the stars…we're not, are we?"

He chuckled again. "**No, not yet anyway.**"

"Don't you _dare_!" I hissed. "My head already feels like it's full of cotton – what the slag did you slip into my drink, anyway?"

He didn't answer, but by then my mind had taken a new turn. "The others will try to find me, you know. They won't let you take me away."

"**They don't have a **_**choice**_** – they have no way to track you now!**" He sounded smug.

"How do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"**I mean I made sure to remove that carnation that you were wearing, the one with the tracking device in it.**"

"A tracking device…" I whispered, and my thoughts immediately flittered to Bee. "Oh, Bee-Bee…" I whispered, my eyes filling with tears.

"**What's the matter with you?**" Starscream wanted to know.

"Nothing," I replied, as my mascara and eye-liner began to run. "It's just…I feel so strange at the moment, like I'm…_whole_…weird, isn't it?" I chuckled. "Feeling like this around a Decepticon…like I actually _want_ to be around him…even thought the Decepticons are trying to kill me…but if I die…then who'll protect Bia and the others? Not that I can do much…I remember…doing something before…but I don't know _what_ it was that I did…only that it made my friends worry…but they'd be worried now, too, and I haven't even _done_ anything! I know who'll be the _most_ worried though. Kind of strange, really, but how I'm feeling now is _exactly_ how I feel when I'm with him…like I'm no longer just _one_ person, but a half of a whole that's been unified somewhat…how can I feel that way, not only about a _robot_, but about _two_ of them…" I leaned my head back in the seat. "I feel the need to sing…

_I'd like to run away from you_

_But if I were to leave you I would die_

_I'd like to break the chains you put around me_

_And yet I'll never try_

_No matter what you do you drive me crazy_

_I'd rather be alone_

_But then I know my life would be so empty_

_As soon as you were gone_

_Impossible to live with you_

_But I could never live without you_

_For whatever you do _

_For whatever you do_

_I never, never, never_

_Want to be in love with anyone but you_

_You make me sad_

_You make me strong_

_You make me mad_

_You make me long for you _

_You make me long for you_

_You make me live_

_You make me die_

_You make me laugh_

_You make me cry for you _

_You make me cry for you_

_I hate you_

_Then I love you_

_Then I love you_

_Then I hate you_

_Then I love you more_

_For whatever you do _

_I never, never, never_

_Want to be in love with anyone but you_

_You treat me wrong_

_You treat me right_

_You let me be_

_You make me fight with you _

_I could never live without you_

_You make me high_

_You bring me down_

_You set me free_

_You hold me bound to you_

_I hate you_

_Then I love you_

_Then I love you_

_Then I hate you_

_Then I love you more _

_I love you more_

_For whatever you do _

_For whatever you do_

_I never, never, never_

_Want to be in love with anyone but you_

_I never, never, never_

_I never, never, never_

_I never, never, never_

_Want to be in love with anyone but you_

_But you_…"

*

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

_I knew that Burundanga made humans talk a lot, but I never expected for Emma to pour out her heart's contents for me to hear. So…the stories I had heard as a sparkling were true then – it __was__ possible to have more then one spark mate. Then, you had to make a decision._

_Well, no matter. I would find out who Emma's other spark mate was…and __kill__ him._

_Then, Emma started singing, and it was like the song had been written __exactly__ for this situation. She sung with the voice of an angel, with a voice filled with anguish and happiness. I had never heard such a voice before, but I assumed that there was no other voice like it._

_It was amazing how different your spark mate could make you feel._

_I'd already decided it before now, but I double-decided it then and there._

_I __would__ make Emma mine – she and I would rule Cybetron together. She would be turned into a robot, branded as a Decepticon, and then our sparks would be complete. Her spark would make me the most powerful Decepticon that had ever lived, and the reason for that would by Emma. Megatron would not stand a chance, once I had Emma._

_I would not let anyone else have her, my spark mate._

*

I don't know how it happened, I couldn't remember landing, and climbing out of Starscream, to stumble across the grass where he had landed. He transformed back into a robot and reached for me, lifting me up, to place my near to where his spark was.

"Can you feel my spark?" He asked me softly.

I nodded. I could. "It's warm…like it's _alive_…"

"There is a spark within you also, my dear…"

I bristled lightly at being called his dear. I felt out of I, but not _that_ much out of it.

He seemed to realise he had offended me. "I am sorry, it is just…well, you see…our sparks are…"

"They're..?"

We both broke off abruptly.

"_Starscream_!!"

*

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

_I recognised the voice instantly, and turned around, wondering if it could be true._

_Was it really..?_

_I got my first good look after so long, and I smirked. "Why, Backdraft, how nice to see you again – alive."_

_Backdraft walked towards me, blue and black metal shining in the moonlight. I heard Emma draw in a breath._

"_Who's that?" She wanted to know._

"_Backdraft," I replied, not taking my eyes off said Cybetronian. "A Decepticon…"_

"_You mean I __was__ a Decepticon," Backdraft interrupted me, glaring at me with moonlight blue optics. "I have no ties to you anymore, Starscream."_

_I chuckled. "You mean you don't have ties to the __Decepticons__, Backdraft – even though we rescued you, and you know it."_

"_Those slaggin' rookies left me for dead after that failed scouting mission," Backdraft replied calmly, although those moonlight blue optics flashed angrily. "You abandoned me – I no longer consider myself to be a Decepiton…"_

"_You mean you're neutral?" Emma suddenly spoke up, standing up on my hand and staring at Backdraft. "You're not a Decepiton or an Autobot? You just…are?"_

_Backdraft nodded. "That is correct, little one."_

_I was surprised when Emma still had the stability to leap gracefully out of my hand, and land soundlessly on the grass. "You should become an Autobot." Emma said matter-of-factly._

"_Oh, should I?" Backdraft mused, as Emma walked forward some more, and looked up at Backdraft who, in turn, took a few steps forward._

_My optics narrowed. This was going nowhere. Backdraft had failed to die before, but I could change that, since the former-Decepticon now stood between me and my spark mate._

_I said: "Backdraft – prepare to die."_

*

_Zikya's P.O.V:_

"_Tell me again how we know where she is…" I asked Wheeljack, who was driving me along the freeway at 160 K/PH. "How does Bumblebee know where to go?"_

_Wheeljack didn't say anything for a moment. He was focusing on the task at hand. In my lap, Leveret quietly sat there swishing his tail._

_Arcee and Elita1 were in front of us, and Bumblebee was in front of them, with Bianca. The twins were just behind Wheeljack and myself, and Optimus was behind them. We must have made a fairly impressive sight, zooming along the freeway in this formation, but I was too worried to pay __much__ attention to that._

"_**I sense that there are two other Decepticons with her!**__" Bumblebee suddenly said, and I felt a shift in the pace we were travelling at._

_We increased speed dramatically._

"_Hold on, Emma…" I whispered, and then I said to Wheeljack, again: "How does Bumblebee know where she is?"_

_Wheeljack answered me quietly: "His spark leads him to her every time, Zikya…"_

*

I couldn't understand what was going on. I was leaning against a tree. I was sure something was wrong, but I could get my head around it no matter how hard I tried. I wasn't in any position to do anything, though, so I just stood there in a world of fog.

Somewhere in my chest, my heart began to pound.

***

Meg: Oh, my friend, May-Chama, got me two soft toy cats yesterday – and I swear, one of them look just like what I'd imagined Leveret to be! _Plus_, we saw the Transformers movie yesterday.

Bianca: Now _that's_ ironic, Alanis.

Backdraft: …


	19. Saving Grace

CHAPTER NINE

Saving Grace

***

Meg: I'd like to thank Lee-Aeront and Autobot Alythia for their reviews. Also, I'd like to thank Linkin Park, for creating _New Divide_, and…

Bianca: Okay, okay, we get the point.

***

Moving through the fog, my heart began to beat faster and, before I knew it, there was energy rising up within me, forming in my hands, making me feel even more dizzy but, at the same time, _alive_.

I feel as if I'm need further through the fog, and so I began to run, eventually reaching the invisible X, and throwing my hands out on either side of me.

There was an incredible crashing, and then everything went black.

*

_Backdraft's P.O.V:_

_Starscream and I have sparred many times before, but now we were going at each other with the intent to kill. I felt duty-bound to protect the bearer of the All-Spark – because I __didn't__ want another Decepiton to have her. I was still feeling confused and torn as to where my allegiances lay. Emma had said that I should join the Autobots._

_Would they even want me? I still bore the mark of their enemy, as a silent reminder of the man I had yet to thank…Megatron. He'd saved my life, but then he'd abandoned me, hadn't even bothered to come looking for me._

_See what I mean about being torn?_

_Speaking of which, I was about to get torn in half by Starscream, who seemed extremely angry at me for interrupting his…well, whatever he'd been about to do._

_Fine._

_I would tear his spark out of him in a silent blaze of glory._

_But the human had other plans. She seemed to be moving in a trance as she placed herself between me and Starscream, and held out her glowing hands. As soon as Starscream and I came into contact with the light, we were pushed back. We both landed about ten feet away, and looked up just in time to see Emma faint._

"_Emma!" Starscream yelled, and made to run to her, but I was on my feet too, and I was faster then he was._

_I crash tackled him to the ground, and punched him in the face._

_He glared up at me with his burning red eyes, and then pushed me off of him, standing up._

_I stood up too. I reached down and picked up Emma, cradling her in my hand. I held my other hand over her._

_I watched Starscream take a step back._

"_Don't you dare…" He whispered._

_I was puzzled. "Why should you think I care what happens to a human? I could destroy her with one hand, Starscream. I suggest you leave before I do."_

_He glared at me, before his optic quickly looked at Emma's unconscious form._

"_You haven't changed, Backdraft." He said, shaking his head, before transforming and taking off into the skies, just as the Autobots arrived._

_They took one look at me, looking like I was about to destroy their precious friend, and I knew I was doomed._

_I couldn't take them all on at once._

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

"_Was it you!?" I angrily asked, standing in my robot form and glaring at the Decepticon who was regarding us calmly, my Em held tight in one black hand. "You spike her drink, didn't you!? Now you want to take her back to Megatron!"_

"_I say we get Emma back, and then we attack!" Bianca whispered fiercely._

"_No!" The voice startled us all, and we all looked at Emma. She raised her head, and then pushed herself up onto her hands and knees before falling into a kneeling position. "Owch…" She said, rubbing her head. "What the slag just happened to me…where's..?" She looked around. "What happened to Starscream?"_

"_He retreated, little one," The Decepticon holding her said calmly. "You are safe now."_

"_To hell she's safe with you!" Sideswipe yelled._

"_But I __am__ safe!" Emma protested, although she didn't have the strength to stand up and back up her words. "Starscream was the one that stole me away, but he didn't want to hurt me, or at least I don't __think__ he did…" She stopped, looking confused, and then went on: "But, anyway, Backdraft was the one who __saved__ me!"_

"_Really?" Bianca looked dubious. "Are you sure, Em? That drug might make you hallucinate…but there's no denying the Decepticon symbol on h…"_

"_BACKDRAFT IS NOT OUT ENEMY__!!!!!!!!" Emma suddenly screamed, hurting all of our audio receptors. Emma cringed. "Oh…sorry…but, guys, Backdraft mentioned becoming neutral, and __I__ mentioned becoming one of us…"_

"_What!?" We all turned to look at Optimus, who was looking at Emma. "My little one, how can you..?"_

"_I can tell…" Emma said tearfully, looking up at Optimus. "Backdraft is __good__. Please – let her join us."_

_I happened to glance to my left then, and see Sunstreaker staring at Emma…no, he was staring at Backdraft, the fembot who was holding her. I recognised the look on his face immediately – he liked her._

_So, I wasn't surprised when Sunstreaker said we should give Backdraft a chance. Sideswipe was quick to back him up, and slowly, one-by-one, the others said we should give the female Decepticon a chance, a chance to change sides. Even Zikya said we should._

_At last, only Bianca, Optimus and were left to ay anything at all._

_Bianca looked at Em, who had things humans call tears in her lovely green eyes._

"_I want whatever you want, Em." Bianca said slowly, and Em nodded gratefully._

_Then, she looked over at me. "Bee-Bee?"_

_I looked Backdraft up and down, and then said: "She saved your life…and I am grateful for that. If you say we should trust her, Em-Em, then we should."_

_Emma smiled slightly, blushing. THNAK YOU. She mouthed._

_Bianca and Zikya exchanged a look and shrugged._

_Then, __everyone__ looked at Optimus. The decision was up to him, I think even Backdraft knew that. She was waiting nervously._

_Optimus looked down at Em. "My little one…" He began, and I knew that he cared more about her then he did about himself. Not just because of what she had inside of her._

_He had become fond of her. We all had. Even old Ironhide._

_Em suddenly reached up her hands towards Optimus. He stepped forward, and Backdraft gently handed Em to our boss-bot._

_Em sat in Optimus' hand, and gazed up at him with serious, tear-filled eyes. "I may not remember this tomorrow, Opti," She said, very slowly. "But I will know if you do not let Backdraft prove herself. I will go looking for her, time and again until I find her again. She fought Starscream to protect me, with the intent to kill him if she had to. We can trust her, okay?" She then smiled at him, and it was like the sun had come out at night. Well, at least __I__ felt that was, and my optics widened. I wanted her to smile at __me__ that way!_

_Optimus looked at Em for the longest time. I knew he was affected by her smile too, although not as much as what I was._

_At last, he ran one of his fingers down the side of her face in a comforting manner, and said: "Alright, my little one. We will see how things go."_


	20. A Change Of Alliances

CHAPTER TEN

A Change Of Alliances

***

Meg: I have a problem – people reviewed Revenge Of The Fallen badly. The said it had more (plot) holes then the Titanic, and the funny parts weren't funny.

The Fallen: I SHALL RIP APART THEIR MEASLY HUMAN BODIES, AND…

Optimus Prime: Didn't I kill you before?

The Fallen: BUT NOW I AM BACK, TO TAKE _REVENGE_!!!!

Bumblebee: You already did, once before, and they made a movie about it…now, come to think of it, that's probably why the movie got such bad reviews because YOU were in it…aurgh!

The Fallen: I SHALL KILL YOU!!!! *Chases Bumblebee out of the room*

Arcee: _I'll_ save you!! *Tackles The Fallen*

Starscream: I am _not_ involved with any of this.

Meg: Yes you are!!

***

The next day, after I had recovered (nobody knew we had left the dance, by the way!), everyone had a day off from school, for obvious reasons. I had slept over at the base (as far as Nenona knew, I was staying at a friend's house).

"Let's go and see a movie." Bee suggested. He was in his robot form and sitting next to me on the couch. He had stayed pretty much glued to me since last night, although he had been kicked out of the medical bay by Ratchet.

"That like a good idea," Bianca said, and smiled at out newest member. "What do you think, Andrea?"

Backdraft, of Andrea, as she liked to be called, was standing by the west wall, leaning against it. She looked up and smiled. "That sounds fun." She agreed. She had a quiet way of speaking, but I noticed that when she smiled, it was genuine. That made me even more sure of my decision, and I knew I wouldn't regret it.

"What movie should we see?" Sunny was all for it now that Andy (as I called her) was in.

"How about we see _that_ movie again…" Zikya suddenly said, grinning.

"Yeah!" Bianca, Arcee, Elita1 and I all cheered.

*

"Wow," Bee said to me, as we came out of the movie theatre. "I can't _believe_ Snape killed Dumbledore!"

"Oh, thanks a lot Mr. ruin the movie for us!" Said someone waiting in line to buy a ticket.

I hurried Bee out of there, and over to where everyone was waiting. Bee had told me about Sunny's reaction to Andy last night, and now I noticed he seemed even more taken by her holoform.

Andy was about 5'7", with short jet black hair that covered one of her moonlight blue eyes (like Zikya, she had _amazing_ eyes!). She was wearing a blue top, black jeans and a black leather jacket.

I had seen her other form before – she transformed into a black Ducati 1098s, she was as cool as Arcee and Elita1.

"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call!"

Bee and I exchanged a look, blushing as we both remembered the last time my phone had rung.

"Hello? Nenona?" I said, answering the phone. "Okay, I'll come right away…Leveret?" I called.

Leveret, who had barely left my side since last night, appeared out of nowhere, and jumped onto my shoulders.

Bee looked unhappy. "Do you _have_ to go?" He asked me, as I returned my phone to my pocket.

"Fraid' so," I replied, as we walked around behind another building, and Bia transformed. "Nenona's relatives are coming over – I've never met them before, so I have to get ready. I'll see you guys later," I said, getting into my Bia. "By Bee-Bee." I added, as Bia and I drove away.

If I'd only known what the evening was going to be like.

*

I stood in the hallway at exactly five o'clock, wearing a new blue and white dress. Leveret, who had stuck to me like glue all evening, was on my shoulder.

Nenona and Jerome answered the door.

"Hello sister." The woman at the door had short blonde hair, and a beautiful face. Her eyes were grey, and she was wearing a salmon-coloured cocktail dress.

With her was a tall dark-haired man in a suit, and two girls about my age, maybe a bit younger. They were blonde, like their mother, and wearing matching red dresses.

We eyed each other.

"Now," Nenona said, putting her hand on my other shoulder. "This is my daughter, Emma. Emma, this is my sister Coralina and her husband, Theodore. And these are their daughters, Sara and Cassandra."

"Nice to meet you." I said, in what I hoped was a friendly voice.

Sara looked at me. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Seventeen." I replied, smiling.

They didn't smile back. Neither did Coralina or her husband. So far, none of them were winning any popularity votes with me. I saw Coralina whisper something to her husband, and they both shook their heads.

"Well," Nenona said, cheerfully either ignoring what had just happened or not noticing it at all. "Emma, why don't you show Sara and Cassie your room?"

"Okay," I said, turning to lead the way upstairs. The girls followed me.

"What's your cat's name?" Sara wanted to know.

"Leveret." I replied. "Because of his big ears."

"Weird name." Cassie stated.

Leveret turned his head away from her, and I just rolled my eyes.

*

My room is my sanctuary at times, and it says a lot about me. The walls are purple, and there's a picture that I took in Bali that matches the wall _exactly_. My bedspread is blue, and my pillow is yellow with black stars on it. Nothing really matches. There are pictures of cats and cars all over my walls now.

"You like cars?" Sara asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yes." I replied, feeling slightly tingly inside just _thinking_ about the kinds of cars _I_ liked.

Cassie was examining the pictures on my walls. A lot of them are new, and are photos of me and the Autobots – in holoform, mostly, and sometimes in their car form. There's plenty of pictures of everyone. There were the new pictures I had put up today, of the ball and of Andy. There's a picture of the twins, right next to a picture of the twins getting chased by an angry Ratchet (again, all in holoforms). There's _tons_ of pictures of Zikya and Wheeljack, and of Bia too. Jazz enjoys posing for pictures – he looks like a movie star.

But the majority of the pictures were of Bee, or of me and Bee. There's one of me and Bee with our arms around each other, pretending to gaze endearingly into each others' eyes (well, maybe _not_ pretending…). There's one of me and Bee in our school uniforms, and I'm strangling him with the tie that he's supposed to wear. There's one of Leveret attacking Bee (there's a Ratchet version of that photo, too). There's even one that we took for a laugh – basically it's Bee in his car form, and me looking and acting like one of those girls you see in _those_ magazines. Zikya, Bia and I just about died laughing after that one.

But, my favourite one of me and Bee is a group shot of all of us, set up with a self-timer on the camera. We'd taken it just that day, because I'd wanted to print them out in a certain way, but needed one more photo to do it with.

All fifteen of us are in the picture. Bia and Opti are standing side by side. Zikya and 'Jack are standing near to them, with their arms around each others shoulders. Sunny, 'Sides and Andy are kneeling on the floor at the front, with her in between the two of them (she hadn't protested to it, either). Ironhide and Arcee was standing behind Zikya and 'Jack, and Ratchet and Elita1 behind Opti and Bia. Jazz is in between those two groups. And Bee and I are in the middle of the photo, holding hands because that's all Leveret, who's sitting on my shoulder, will allow us to do.

Cassie examined each picture critically. I saw her eyebrows go up at the smutty one of me and Bee (I guess not everyone finds that comical). She examined it, and then said: "Whose car is that?"

"Uh…a friend…" I said, vaguely.

"Him?" Cassie guessed, pointing to Bee in the group shot.

"Yes." I nodded.

"He your boyfriend?" She wanted to know.

"Umm…" I didn't know how to answer that.

Cassie was reading the caption on the photo out loud, the caption that Bia had written in her flawless handwriting (mine's atrocious). "Ratchet (The Hatchet), Elita1, Jazz, Arcee, Ironhide, Optimus Prime (Opti), White Fire (Bianca/Bia), Bumblebee (Bee/Bee-Bee), Leveret, Emma (The Princess/Em), Zikya, Wheeljack, Sunstreaker (Sunny), Backdraft (Andrea/Andy) and Sideswipe (Sides')." She looked at me. "These are nicknames, aren't they?" She glanced back at the picture. A young man with a kind face, a beautiful blonde, a stylish twenty year old, a pretty red-head, a tanned muscular man, a handsome dark-haired man, a beautiful _white_-haired girl, the most adorable boy on the face of this planet, an intelligent cat, me, a cute girl with her hair dyed three different colours, a hot blonde-haired guy, two gorgeous twins, and an attractive dark-haired girl.

_What_ was she thinking?

I bristled. "_Yes_." I said. What did she think they were – giant alien robots or something?

"Hmm…" Cassie examined the picture again. "He's cute…" She said, looking directly at Bee in the picture.

My heart began to pound. "He's _mine_." I said quietly, through gritted teeth.

Cassie glanced at me. "_Excuse_ me?" She said, snootily.

"Hey," Sara interrupted us. "Where'd you get this stuff from?"

I glanced up, and realised that she was referring to my 'precious things'.

They are the gifts I got from my friends for my adoption day, the ones Zikya and Bia had helped everyone to get:

The blue butterfly sketchbook from Zikya and Wheeljack (yes, I like drawing).

The antique jewellery box from Bia and Opti.

The perfume from Jazz and Elita1 (I'll bet he came up with the idea, and he picked it out).

The beautiful brush and comb set from Arcee and the twins.

The butterfly earrings from Ironhide (he'd mumbled something about 'finding them by chance' when I'd exclaimed my thank yous).

The Linkin Park CD from Ratchet (I'd SCREAMED, and hugged him a gazillion times).

And, in dual pride of place in the centre, was the silver necklace Bee had found in my wardrobe, and the bracelet he had bought to match it. I'd cried when I'd opened the present, and Bee had looked all embarrassed.

Now, I watched as Sara reached out to pick up the bracelet or the necklace, and I dashed across the room, grabbing her hand and stopping her just in time.

"Please, don't," I said, gently pushing her away from the dressing table. "They were gifts from my friends – and that necklace I very old. You understand, don't you?"

They just gave me snooty looks.

*

Dinner was even worse. Nenona had made all my favourites, but even that wasn't enough to distract me from how mean Sara and Cassie were now being to me.

At last, Cassie said: "Mum, you should see Emma's _room_ – it's so messy!"

"Cluttered," I said to the roasted potato.

"And there's this one picture of her sprawled out all over a car like a slut!" Sara added.

"Bitch," I muttered to my glass of apple juice. "And there _is_ a difference…at least as far as Jazz is concerned…"

"And her _boyfriend_…" Sara went on.

"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring! Phone call, phone call!" _Saved by the phone_, I thought with a smile, as I dug it out of my pocket and stood up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how's it hanging lil' bitch!?" I recognized Jazz's voice instantly.

"Hi Jazz," I said, as I walked in to the living room. "What's up?"

"What do you know, there really _is_ a Jazz…" I heard Sara mutter.

It turned out that Jazz seemed to know that I wanted to get away from the house, so he was calling to ask if I could pick Zikya up from the base and drop her off at her home.

"Just lemme ask Nenona and Jerome," I told him, and I walked in to the dining room again. "Nenona, Jerome," I said, covering up the phone's mouthpiece with my hand. "My friend Zikya is stranded and needs a lift back to her place – Jazz can't take her home, so could I do it?"

"How rude," Coralina sniffed.

Nenona and Jerome exchanged a glance. I turned on the smile. "Please?"

"Of course." Nenona said quickly. "Just come straight home…"

"Can we go with her!?" Sara suddenly asked, standing up.

I watched, horrified, as Coralina nodded. "A fine idea, don't you agree, sister dear?"

"Well…" Nenona paused. "I don't see why not."

I hoped nobody heard me groan, as I ran to get my keys. "Jazz," I whispered. "Did you hear that?"

"Sure did," He didn't sound particularly happy. "We'll meet you at the movies where we were today, princess…"

"Can you bring Bee?" Suddenly, I just _had_ to see him. I also wanted him to be aware of the situation at hand, and I ran upstairs to get my locket and bracelet. "Please?"

"Sure thing, bitch, catch ya soon." Same old Jazz.

*

Outside, I hurried up to Bia and said: "Do you know what's going on?"

"Yes." She replied softly, just as Cassie and Sara came outside.

They both called shotgun, and Cassie 'won'.

I put the keys in, turned the ignition on, and drove down the street.

Bia suddenly turned the radio on. "_Maybe if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back, push up my bra like that, I don't want to be a stupid girl_…"

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?" Cassie asked, fiddling with the radio dials. "Can you fix this piece of shit?"

I blinked. "Umm, no…" She continued to fiddle.

All she succeeded in doing was changing the stations to this: "_I'll be glad to explain it  
If it's too hard to comprehend  
So tell me what part of no  
Don't you understand_…"

"What the hell is _wrong_ with this!?" Cassie yelled, frustrated.

"I dunno, she just does this sometimes," I said, as I turned left at the T-junction (I love that word – junction).

"I _hate_ this bloody thing!" Cassie yelled.

"_So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind  
Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you…_"

"Aurgh!" Cassie suddenly slammed her hand down hard on the dashboard.

I slammed my foot down on the brakes at the same time that Bia applied her own brakes, and we swerved, narrowly missing hitting another car.

Cassie and Sara screamed as we screeched to a stop on the wrong side of the road.

I didn't care what happened now, I was seething angry. "_Get out_," I told them both, and they just looked at me. "_NOW_!!" I shouted, and Bia made the decision for them. She opened her doors, and tipped Cassie out onto the street. Sara scrambled after her, and they both watched as Bia slammed her doors shut and we drove away quickly.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bia.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She replied quietly.

And that was when Leveret popped up from behind the seat, and said: "Meow?"

"I know, I'll probably get in to trouble for that one," I sighed.

"Meow?"  
"Oh, I know it wasn't very nice, I replied, taking my hands off the wheel and letting Bianca do the driving. Then I grinned and rubbed my hands together. "But it was extremely funny."

*

Jazz brought not only Bee, but Ratchet and Wheeljack too.

Here's what happened.

"Hey princess, where're those other two femmes you said you were bringing!?" Jazz called to me as Bia and I walked towards them.

"Bia dumped them out on the side of the road." I explained.

Jazz found that extremely funny also, and started laughing.

'Jack handed Zikya her overnight bag, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. My eyes just about bugged out of my head as I watched this, stepping in to Bee's hug at the same time. His eyes widened as well at the display of affection from Wheeljack towards Zikya.

"Nice one there with the ditching, Bia-bitch!" Jazz told Bia.

She grinned. "Thank, Jazz-Man." She replied.

And Leveret suddenly attacked Ratchet, springing up at him and digging his sharp little claws into his face.

"What the…get this slagging cat _off_ me!" Ratchet cried. "Ow, he got my eye! Emma, _help_! Don't just stand there, _do_ something!"

I couldn't help it. As I watched Ratchet attempt to free himself without hurting my cat, I started laughing, and the others soon joined in.

As the others attempted to rescue the poor medic, Bee looked at me and whispered: "Are you okay? You didn't like Nenona's family?"

"Well…let's just say that I _cannot_ believe that they're related." I replied.

Bee hugged me close to him.

*

On the way home, after dropping Zikya off, I was fiddling around with my locket. We were cruising the backstreets, not really hurrying to get home, when I suddenly succeeded in opening my locket.

"Oh!" I cried out in surprise.

Bia swerved slightly. "What!?" She wanted to know.

"Oh, nothing, never mind…" I replied, as she continued on a now straighter course.

But, I looked down at the locket.

There were two pictures in there, both of unfamiliar people – one man and one woman. The woman had my eyes and the man looked a lot like me. Could they be my parents?

A small slip of paper suddenly fell out of the locket, and I read it in the dim street lights.

_Lisa and Brendan Pendanto…_

My last name is Pendanto. These two people in the pictures…must be my parents…

I squinted at the pictures again, and saw a sign in the background of the picture of the woman, and leaned in even closer.

The sign said: Albany District Hall.

I began wondering all sorts of thing then – were my parents alive? If so, then did Nenona and Jerome know about it? Should I try to find them?

I knew the answer to the last question.

***

Meg: I drew a great picture of Emma and Bee last night, but I can't scan it, and I can't find my camera so no picture! Wahhhh!!!!

Ratchet: Calm down, you're going to give yourself a panic attack…

Jazz: Aww, is 'the hatchet' worried about his cute lil' bitch now?

Bumblebee: Ah, okay, a long chapter, so please read and review… *Ducks flying wrench*

Sideswipe: OW!!!!

Ratchet: Sorry…oh, wait, no I'm not…


	21. The Power Of Love

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The Power Of Love

***

Meg: I must be quick, so no A/N this time!

Bumblebee: But…

Meg: We begin story – NOW!!!!

***

I _did_ get in to trouble for what I (Bia) had done. I was grounded for two days. What a shame. Not.

Because to me, rules are made to be obeyed and occasionally bended.

I'd mentioned my grounding to the others at school that day, so it surprised me when, that night, I heard my phone ring, and answered it.

"Em," Bee said. "Come out the front, quick!"

"But Bee," I hissed back. "I'm grounded – and I'm in my nightie…"

"Just _come_!" He replied, and I obeyed – I snuck out the window, and walked across the porch roof, before climbing down the drain pipe to the ground.

Leveret gave me a disapproving look.

Just then, I saw Bee drive around the corner.

"Come on!" He called, opening his car door up so that I could jump in on the run.

Which I did.

I flung myself in, and settled myself in, reaching over and switching on the radio.

The song came on.

"_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me  
tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_…"

Bee's holoform and I exchanged a glance.

"_Change the station_!" I hissed, and he did.

"_Take my love, it's yours  
Baby I can read your mind  
You want my love  
You want it all through the night and_…"

This time, _I_ reached over and changed the station.

"_Are you having trouble lasting in bed? Is your partner fed up with your frustrating inability to…_"

"AURGH!!" I fairly yelled, and turned off the radio. "_That_ was a bad idea…" I muttered, and then I said: "So, Bee, why'd you want me to come out tonight? And why couldn't I get changed first?" I was hoping to change the subject.

"I wanted to show you something," He said, and kept on driving.

I began humming _Without It_, by Killing Heidi. "So," I asked, when the song was finished. "How'd you manage to get past Bia?"

"The wasn't there," Bee replied. "I think she's gone out with boss-bot."

"With _Opti_?" I couldn't believe it. "Wow, they must really like each other…just like Zikya and 'Jack." I grinned. "Hey, Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice that Sunny's been watching Andy?"

"I think he likes her," Bee replied. "Which is good for us…I mean you…I mean…uh…"

I just laughed.

*

_Bianca's P.O.V:_

_I stood there, staring out at Perth City at night. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen, and I've seen galaxies. I think it was because the city was peaceful, and __free__ – at least for now._

_I looked at Opti, standing next to me, and I smiled. "Thank for bringing me up here," I told him. "Any special reason?"_

"_Well," He said, and I noticed the change in his voice. He was about to say something that he knew I wouldn't like. "There __is__ a problem…"_

*

Bee and I lay on our backs, staring up at the night sky. I wasn't cold, because Bee was holding me close to his spark, and that was warm enough for both of us.

Bee and I were talking about the stars.

"They say that one there's called Virgo," I said, pointing. "And over there is Orian's Belt…"

"To hold up Orian's Pants with?" Bee guessed, and I giggled. Bee could find humour in most situations. I knew that he had wanted to spend time with me tonight, and I was glad. I really did love being with him, and I was so glad to have him as my special friend…or…were we something more? Was Cassie right, and was Bee really my…(gulp) _boyfriend_?

Bee caught me staring at him, and I smiled reassuringly. He smiled too. Then, he looked at something. "What's that star called, Em?"

I looked. "That's the moon, Bee."

"Oh."

*

Bia was waiting for us when we got back to my house. She was sitting in the driveway, not even bothering to disguise herself, and that worried me.

"Bia?" I called as loudly as I dared, jumping out of Bee and hurrying across the driveway to her. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Opti?"

"No," She shook her head, and something was leaking out of her eyes. "No, it's fine…" She looked at me full-on, then. "But, Em, I'm no longer going to be your guardian…"

I blinked. "Is…why? How come?"

"Optimus didn't say," And I noticed that she wasn't using his nickname anymore. That scared me even more then her lack of guise did. "Just that, from now on…" And he looked at the yellow Camaro, still idling on the street. "Bumblebee I going to be your guardian…"

Neither of us knew what to say to that.

But, I _did_ know that Bianca was not telling me everything.

***

Meg: I have slightly detailed plans written down on paper for everything I'm going to write in the next twenty chapters or so.

Optimus Prime: That many? I'm impressed.

Meg: I've changed it to a four part series!

Bumblebee: Sounds good.

Meg: Also, I won a Squirtle from a claw machine today. Now I have that, a Piplup, a Mantyke and a Sudowoodo…but I wanted the Pikachu, Buneary and MANAPHY!!!!

Arcee: The…what?

Sunstreaker: They're Pokemon *Superior*

Sideswipe: You cheater, you just looked that up!

Sunstreaker: I did not!

Sideswipe: You did too!

Sunstreaker: Did not!

Sideswipe: Did too!

Sunstreaker: Did not did not did not!

Sideswipe: Did too did too did too!

Sunstreaker: That's it Sides'!

Sideswipe: I've had it with you, Sunny!

Sunstreaker: From now on…

Both: I'M GOING IT ALONE!!

Ratchet: *From off-screen* WHO THE SLAG PAINTED MY MED-BAY YELLOW AND RED!!??

Sunstreaker & Sideswipe: *Grab onto each other* SAVE ME!!!!

Meg: Idiots. :)


	22. Life’s A Beach

CHAPTER TWELVE

Life's A Beach

***

Meg: *Can't think of anything to write in the author's notes*

Bianca: How about using them for their _intended purpose_?

Meg: *Slams fists into hand* Oh _yeah_! Everyone, I _don't_ own Transformers (yet). I only own Emma, Bianca, Leveret, Nenona, Jerome, and Nenona's family (can't be bothered writing all their names).

Emma: Plus, Autobot Alythia owns Zikya, and Lee-Aeront owns Backdraft/Andrea/Andy.

***

On Saturday, I wanted to do some shopping in Cottosloe, and also go to the beach, Zikya said she wanted to come too and, in the end, we all decided to go, except for Opti (I just couldn't bring myself to abandon his nickname), Ratchet and Ironhide. Okay, I had expected as much. The beach didn't really seem to be their scene.

But, I had to go shopping first.

"I need stuff – for our graduation." I explained as we walked into the mall.

Bia's eyes lit up for the first time in days. "Oh, that's right, we'll be graduating together in a couple of days, right?"

"Right," I nodded, and then veered away towards a store, with Zikya right behind me. I had received some money from my adoption day to spend here now.

I was wearing a belated adoption day present, too – the leather jacket from Andy, with Princess Em sewn on to the left sleeve, my own personal monogram. I loved it.

Andy walked quietly behind us all now. She still didn't know whether or not he fit in or not, and there was nothing we could do about it, except hope that she'd prove herself against the Decepticons.

Thinking about the Decepticons whilst I had part of my mind on my shopping rampage wasn't a good idea. It was only a matter of time before I walked in to a pole.

CLAAAAANG!!!!

I staggered back, dimly aware of what I had done, and Andy caught me around the arms.

"Are you okay?" She asked my quietly, as the others hurried back.

"Yes…" I shook my head to clear it, and blinked a few times, waiting for the stars to stop swirling around my head. I straightened up. "Shall we continue?"

But the thought of Decepticons never quite left my mind. Particularly…one _specific_ Decepiton…I couldn't get him out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. My mind was a mess at the moment, and I tried to focus on walking in a straight line, but it didn't work. I must've looked like I was drunk.

Or something.

So, when Zikya suggested going to the beach, I agreed. The water would probably do me good.

*

"Can we swim?" I heard Sides' whisper to Sunny.

Sunny shrugged. "They never said we couldn't…"

So, why had they all brought bathers, even if they hadn't known whether or not they could swim?

The boys were standing outside the change rooms at the beach, I could hear them.

"Em, are you ready yet?" Zikya called to me through the stall door.

"Not yet, you guys go on ahead!" I called, and I heard her, Andy, Arcee and Elita1 leave. "Are you still there, Bia?" I asked her.

"Yes," She replied, and I heard sadness in her voice. "Even though I'm not your guardian anymore, Em…"

"And he didn't say why?" I asked her, as I slid open the stall lock.

Bia was standing by the door waiting for me, sadness etched into her lovely face. I rushed forward and put my arms around her.

"Oh Bia," I muttered. "He must've had a _good_ reason to do this, you know him – _everything_ Opti does is for a good reason. That's why he's the leader."

"I see your point, Em," Bia replied quietly.

"Besides, there's something you are that no one else could ever be," I said, and looked up at her, grinning. I hated how she was taller then I.

"And what's that?"

"You were my first car."

*

I hit the water at a run, something in the air charged me, and made me feel more active.

I felt…_alive_.

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_I watched as Bianca came out first, wearing what the humans call a bikini. Hers was white._

_Then, Em came out next, also wearing a bikini. Hers was dark blueish-black._

_As I watched, Em suddenly seemed to break out of the trance she had been in all day, and dashed out from behind Bianca, running across the sand toward the water. Her hair flew out behind her like a cape, and suddenly she had flung herself into the surf._

_Just like that. She ducked under the waves and then came up again, her hair sending cascading droplets around her._

"_Bee-Bee!" She called to me, waving. "Come on in, the water's __great__!_

_I walked forward in my black and yellow __boardshorts__, and stopped when the water touched my human feet. It was cold, but it was also __great__, as Em had put it._

_I put my toe in the water, wondering how in Primus' name Em could have just charged in like she did._

_Suddenly, she was in front of me, a mischievous glint in her metallic green eyes._

"_Don't be a toe-dipper, Bee-Bee!" She scolded me, and dragged me forcefully into the cold water._

"_Yikes!!" I yelled, as she pulled me under, and I came up, spluttering for breath._

_I looked at her, smiling at me as her hair streamed out on the water's surface, and then I grabbed her, picking her up and carrying her into slightly deeper water._

_She yelled with laughter, as I dumped her into the water, and she grabbed my hand, pulling me down with her._

_We smiled at each other under the water, before she returned to the surface for air and I followed her._

"_It's not so cold now that you're in here too." She said, tilting her head to one side, seeming puzzled. "I wonder why…I don't feel cold, and yet that guy over there is shivering…"_

_BECAUSE WE'RE SPARK MATES!!!!__ I __wanted__ to scream but, at the same time, I knew that this wasn't really the time or place – when we were at the beach, surrounded by like a bajillion others, including our friends, whose eyes were boring holes into us all the way from the shore._

*

_Sunstreaker's P.O.V:_

"_Look at those two, bro," Sides' said, as we all watched Em and Bumblebee playing in the water. "Do you think they're an item now?"_

"_Proly," I replied, searching for something. "Hey…has anyone seen Andy recently?"_

_Andy was missing._

*

Bee and I were floating in the water, side by side, when suddenly my eyes sharpened, and I looked up towards the sky.

"Did you hear that?" I asked suddenly, my heart beginning to pound painfully.

"What?" Bee noticed the edge in my voice, and we both switched and began treading water at the same time.

"Decepticons." We said in unison.

*

Barricade must've been perfecting his stealth…as much stealth as a giant robot can have, because the attack came out of nowhere.

One minute there was peace and, the next, chaos. Utter, chaos.

And Barricade's target?

Me, of course.

*

_Backdraft's P.O.V:_

_I transformed back into my robot form (as Emma calls it) and realised immediately what was happening._

_I was there in a flash, putting all of my energy into closing the distance between me and the fight._

"_Barricade__!" I yelled, and he turned to me._

"_So it was true then, wasn't it Backdraft!" He shouted. "You really __have__ joined the Autobots!"_

_I noticed that the Autobots in question had transformed, and Emma and Zikya were standing nearby, staring at the pre-battle._

_I could almost __see__ the look in Barricade's eyes. They said: __**What will she do?**_

_Well, I'd show him what I would do._

_I had no regrets about attacking my former allies, at all. Starscream, Barricade, they were all the same to me – they had all abandoned me._

_I didn't even pay attention to the stunned looks on the Autobot's faces as I gave Barricade the beating of his life, but I only became aware that I was in trouble when Barricade managed to somehow restrain me, and he began punching me in the face._

"_Andy!!" Only one human calls me that, but I couldn't let Barricade get to her._

"_Stay back Princess!" I called to her, unable to move or even look. "He's only here for you!"_

"_Then why the slag is he pounding __you__!?" Emma yelled, as Bumblebee held her back. "Sunny, __do__ something!"_

_Sunny?_

_Sunstreaker was suddenly there, a blur of yellow, as he slammed in to Barricade with enough force to demolish a steel wall. I was on my feet immediately, and backing him up, pounding Barricade in to submission._

_Suddenly, I heard a voice in the back of my mind, although it wasn't directed at me._

"_**Barricade, retreat immediately**__!" The cold voice sent shivers down my spine. I recognised the voice instantly._

_It was Megatron's._

*

Only when Barricade was gone did Bee let go of me, and I ran full-tilt towards Andy. She caught me gently and lifted me up to her optic-level.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "We should get you back to Ratchet," I was speaking very fast, and breathlessly. Suddenly, I turned around to the others. "_See_!?" I shouted. "_Andy's on our side, I __told__ you so_!"

***

Meg: I'm eating M&M's which I separated into the six different colours.

Wheeljack: You are so OCD.

Meg: Betcha didn't know I also eat the last six in this order – green, blue, orange, red, brown and yellow.

Sideswipe: Why?

Meg: Because that's the order that the sailor scouts died in Day Of Destiny.

Both: Oh.

Meg: The word of the day is 'Oh', brought to you by multiple bots.


	23. Points Of Authority

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Points Of Authority

***

Meg: M&M's rule.

Emma: Yup.

***

I was sitting up in my room, putting the finishing touches on something I was writing (in my illegible, only-I-can-read-it handwriting) when Nenona called me for dinner.

"Coming!" I called back. I set the paper aside and stood up.

Leveret followed me downstairs, and into the living room, where we were going to eat dinner in front of the TV, because…well, sometimes we do that.

The dinner of tonight, by the way, was spaghetti with homemade pasta sauce – yum!

The six o'clock news came on just us I finished my meal.

"Our first story tonight takes place on Cottosloe beach…" The news reader said, slightly nervously, and then a picture showing Barricade and Backdraft fighting came up onscreen.

I let out a yell, and threw my fork across the room, narrowly avoiding hitting the piano.

Nenona shot me a startled glance, but not one of us spoke, as we all watched the pictures come up on screen.

Luckily, none of the pictures showed me or Zikya, or any of the Autobot in their holoforms.

Still, as soon as the news presentation was over, I was out of my chair, and running outside, yelling something about having to go to Zikya's to get a book or something.

*

"They saw you they saw you they saw you they saw you!" I said over and over again as Bia drove me to the base. Bee was right beside us.

Wheeljack had gone to pick up Zikya, after Bia had spoken to him.

Opti had been informed.

Everyone was on high tension when we reached the base.

"What are we going to do?" Arcee moaned, and I could tell she was worried. "If the humans find out about us, then they will…"

"Want to use us for war." Elita1 said flatly.

Zikya, sitting on 'Jack's shoulder, nodded once.

"If only this one," Ironhide glared at me. "Wasn't tied down to her _family_, then we would just be able to _leave_…"

"Hey!" Zikya jumped to my defence. "I'm tied down to things too, you know! And we," She motioned to me, the twins, Bia and Bee. "All have to graduate tomorrow!"

I gasped. "It's _tomorrow_!"

Bee looked at me. "Your speech?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "I have to memorize it." I replied.

Bee stood up. "I'll take you home then, Princess." He transformed into his car mode and we left Bia and the others discussing all possible ways to cover up what was going on.

If we'd known what would happen a few months later, we wouldn't even have bothered with it.

*

_Zikya's P.O.V:_

_I got out of Wheeljack and started to walk towards my house._

"_Don't I even get a kiss goodbye?" He called to me._

_I laughed, and looked over my shoulder at him. "Don't press your luck! Now, hit the road 'Jack!" Then, I turned back around, and gasped. "On second thoughts, stay here!" I cried, as my parents came towards me._

*

_Someone's P.O.V:_

"_Sir, are you sure we should be doing this?"_

_I gave him an annoyed look as we parked some ways down the street, with the headlight's turned off._

"_I mean, what if we're wrong, and this I just a normal girl, getting dropped off by her normal boyfriend..?"_

"_If it is then it is!" I snapped, and turned back to the scene before me. "Now, hold your tongue, private!"_

_Cray Charles did as he was told, because I am Rowan Bolston, his commanding officer and lieutenant._

_I had a hunch, however, that this was __exactly__ what we needed to see._

_The girl with three different colours through her hair got out of the car, and began to walk towards her house. She looked like she was having a conversation with someone, but I couldn't for the life of me see who._

"_Now, hit the road 'Jack!" We heard her call._

"_This is boring!" Cray groaned._

_Then__ things got interesting._

_A man and woman walked down the driveway towards the girl, who swung around and noticed them. She gasped – I could hear it from here – and said: "On second thoughts, stay here!"_

"_Who are those people, Zikya!?" The voice sounded different then most voices I'd ever heard, and I watched intently._

"_They're…they're my parents…" Zikya cried and, the next moment, the man had grabbed her and hit her across the face._

"_ZIKYA!!"_

_What happened next was unbelievable, but it happened and me and Cray saw the whole thing._

_The Mustang suddenly shifted, and transformed into a giant robot. It reached out one hand, and knocked the man and woman away from Zikya._

"_If you __ever__ touch my spark partner again," The robot shouted. "I will personally end your lives, regardless of what Optimus says!"_

_Zikya, whose nose was bleeding, looked up at the robot for a moment, and said: "D-do you mean…are we really…"_

"_I love you, Zikya." The robot said suddenly._

"_Wheeljack…" She said, smiling._

_Then, the robot turned back into a car and Zikya managed to flip herself in through the window, before the car – with no driver – sped out of sight._

_The man and woman were still unconscious._

"_D-did we get all of that?" Cray asked nervously, when the car was out of sight._

_I checked the video camera. "Yes, we did." I replied grimly._

***

Meg: You only ever see bad stuff on the news…why don't we ever see giant robots!? Giant _smexy_ robots, at that…

Ratchet: We're…wait, what?

Zikya: 'Jack's my spark partner! *Dances around gleefully.*

Wheeljack: No offence Zi, but I _hate_ those humans you call your parents…

Emma: Uh, I think that she hates them too, 'Jack.

Cray: I want to go home.

Meg: *Stops gazing at Ratchet* Well then _go_! You won't be needed for the next chapter and a bit anyways!


	24. The Start Of Something New

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The Start Of Something New

***

Meg: My graduation ceremony was a disaster – it should have been called _dangerous candles_.

Emma: At least yours wasn't in a church.

Meg: Mine _was_ in a church!

Emma: Oh.

***

When I heard about what had happened with Zikya the next morning, I nearly had a heart attack – partially because I hated her parents just from hearing about them, and partially because she and Wheeljack were now, like, an _official_ item!

I didn't know whether to console her or congratulate her.

When we got to the church, however, and I saw her with her arms around 'Jack, I realised that, as usual, she was looking on the bright side of things, despite having two black eyes.

And so, when she and her spark mate had broken apart, I ran to her and hugged her.

"Congratulations!" I whispered, and then added: "Oh, and, your parents are real slagger…but now you two can get _married_! And we're at a church and all…"

Bee came up to u just then. "You finished your speech then, didn't you Em-Em?"

"You bet." I said, smiling.

*

"And now, Emma Pendanto will read us a speech on what high school has meant to her."

This was it. I stood up and, wearing my school uniform, plus a yellow sash with the school's insignia and motto on it, I walked up to the podium. My hands weren't shaking at all, I was totally at ease.

"High school for me…" I began, and then I kept on talking. Two minutes later, after probably the best thing I've ever written, I wrapped it up. "So, I'd like to wrap things up by thanking a few loved ones. First, my almost-parents," They smiled, and Nenona looked at me with happy tear-filled eyes. "Nenona and Jerome. Next, my best friends, Zikya, Sunny and Sai," The twins grinned at me, and Zikya gave me the thumbs-up sign. "And my guardian angels, Bia and Bee-Bee," I smiled at those two, who looked back at me with shining eyes. "Thank guys, and good luck to everyone for the rest of the future!"

*

Everyone was invited to Marcia Bays' graduation party, at her parents' estate.

There was dancing, great food, a pool and karaoke.

Bee somehow managed to drag me up to sing with him.

I caved in, and _here's_ what we sung:

"_[Bee:]  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

[Emma:]  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart

[Bee:]  
Ohh

[Emma:]  
To all the possibilities. oooooooh

[Both:]  
I know

[Emma:]  
That something has changed

[Both:]  
Never felt this way

[Emma:]  
And right here tonight

[Both:]  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes

[Emma:]  
I feel in my heart

[Bee:]  
Feel in my heart

[Both:]  
The start of something new

[Bee:]  
Ohh yeahh  
Now who'd of ever thought that, mmm

[Both:]  
We'd both be here tonight

[Bee:]  
Ohh

[Emma:]  
Yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter

[Bee:]  
Brighter brighter

[Emma:]  
With you by my side

[Bee:]  
By my side

[Both:]  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way

[Emma:]  
I know it for

[Both:]  
Real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

[Emma:]  
The start of something new

[Bee:]  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me, ohhh yeah

[Both:]  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see, ohhhh

It the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

[Bee:]  
So right

[Emma:]  
To be here with you

[Both:]  
Ohhhh  
And now looking in your eyes

[Bee:]  
(Looking in your eyes)

[Both:]  
I feel in my heart

[Bee:]  
(Feel in my heart)

[Emma:]  
The start of something new

[Bee:]  
The start of something new

[Both:]  
The start of something newwww…"

*

We got back to my house fairly late, and whilst Bia was out on the driveway (she said didn't mind) Bee and I collapsed on to my bed, tired but happy.

"You have a beautiful voice, Em." Bee whispered in my ear.

"What about you, half the girls in the crowd had nosebleeds." I said.

Bee, who knew what I was talking about, chuckled lightly. "I won't tell you what the guys had…"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure…" I yawned. "Still, I had fun tonight…and…I do think it's the start of something new…but what…I don't know…"

"You'll figure it out," Bee whispered to me, putting his arms around me as I fell asleep. I could hear him humming softly in my ear, like a bee.

*

I dreamed that night. In the dream, I was standing in a grey, desolated street with tall, black buildings rising up into the grey sky. At first I thought that snow was falling all around me, but then I realised that they were actually little bits of paper.

I caught one in my hand as it blew down towards me, and looked at it.

PAIN. It said.

I dropped it like it was on fire, and looked at another one.

DEATH. It said.

The third one was the most scary one.

ALONE. It said.

"No!" I cried, my voice echoing through the deserted streets. "I don't want to be alone!" Something was moving away from me, further out of my reach. "Please, don't leave me, I don't want to be alone!"

"Em! Emma!?"

"Don't leave me!" I cried, and then I woke up in the early hours of the morning. I sat up, looked around, and realised that I was crying.

Bee, who was looking at me anxiously, cupped my face in his hands, and used his thumb to dry away the tears. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked me.

I nodded, feeling more tears flowing down my face.

"What was it about?" Bee pressed, obviously worried about me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

Bee pulled me in to his arms, and I waited until my breathing had returned to normal, before saying: "I dreamed…that someone…or a lot of someone's…left me…all alone…"

"You'll never be alone, Emma," Bee said gently. "You've got me, and I'll _never_ leave you."

"I've had dreams that came true before…recently, I've been dreaming about all sorts of things that have come true…" I whispered. "Everything…it happens for a reason…"

"I _won't_ leave you." Bee promised, and pulled me back down in to a laying position. "I'll follow you to the very ends of the universe if I have to."

"I'm afraid to go back to sleep," I admitted. "I'm afraid that the nightmares will come back…"

I felt Leveret jump up on to the bed, and curl up against my neck.

"Do you want me to sing?" Bee asked quietly. "I'll sing all night if it will keep the nightmares away…"

"You'd do that…for me?" I whispered, as Bee began to sing softly, although I didn't really know _what_ it was he was singing.

But, whatever I was, it worked.

The rest of my sleep was uninterrupted by nightmares.

***

Meg: Very Twilight-ish there, folks.

Sideswipe: *With vampire fangs* I have come to suck your blood!

Bianca: Hey, isn't it about time for Ratchet to be waking up to his new face?

Sideswipe: I shall now demonstrate my unique vampire strength and speed! *Jumps out of window*

Zikya: There he goes! *Waves* By Sides'!

Meg: I love Bella's Lullaby…


	25. PreHoliday Battle Plans

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Pre-Holiday Battle Plans

***

Meg: I wish it were Christmas today. *Stares longingly at decoration*

Bumblebee: Presents!

Emma: He reminds me of Tobi…

Arcee: I'll decorate the tree!

Elita1: We should clean the base… *Looks at the guys*

*Guys cringe*

Bianca: Who's going to buy what?

Sunstreaker: Ooh, I'll get the mistletoe! *Looks at Andy*

Andy: …

Meg: ;o.o

***

A couple of months passed, and we didn't hear from the Decepticons at all. We also didn't hear from the media, which was surprising.

We also didn't have time to think about that.

It was the holiday season!

"Let's celebrate _all_ the December holidays!" Zikya, who had been spending so much time at our house or at the base that it was like having a sister, exclaimed, on December 1st.

"Yeah! Not just Christmas," My eyes lit up. Leveret, who was sitting in my lap, glanced up at me. "But Hanukah…"

"Kwanza," Zikya added, making a list.

"Tet." I supplied, even though I had no idea what Tet was.

"And Ramadan." Zikya finished. "We'd better get busy…"

*

We gave up, though, and decided to just stick with Christmas.

The Autobots, once they found out what Christmas was, thought it was a fine idea, and we even agreed on a night to carolling.

Bia and I practiced our carols on the way to the shops one afternoon.

"_Siiiiilent night_…"

"**What exactly **_**is**_** a silent night, anyway**?" Asked Bee, who was travelling alongside us on the freeway.

I shrugged, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Who knows? And where did you come from, anyway?"

"**Hey, remember, I'm supposed to be your guardian…Em-Em**."

"Shut up, Bee-Bee." Bianca and I said at exactly the same time.

He just laughed. The holiday spirit must have been getting to him.

"**Hey, did you hear about what the twins did to Ratchet**?" Bee asked us.

"No, what?" Bia and I said in unison (again).

When Bee told us, I started laughing. "What…what did Ratchet do to _them_?" I asked when Bee was finished.

I could swear Bee wanted to grin. "**Nothing**." He replied.

"Nothing?" Bianca and I repeated. We've really got to stop doing that.

The holiday spirit must have been getting to Ratchet, too.

*

_Blitzwing's P.O.V:_

_Megatron was angry about something, but he wouldn't say what. He had been like this since Barricade got beaten at the beach recently, and everyone just did their best to stay away from him. Not only that, but we'd discovered that Starscream was still alive – somehow._

_I felt like ripping out that traitor's spark myself!!_

_Megatron suddenly called us all to order, on the day before something the humans call Christmas._

"_In one earth week's time," Megatron was saying. "We will make our presence known to all fleshlings on earth. We will take the most drastic of measures to get what we want."_

_When he told us his plan, I couldn't help but grin._

_Not only was it a totally flawless plan, considering how wimpy those fleshlings could be, but it was going to be __**fun**__…_

*

Carolling turned out to be fun – more fun then you could imagine, since Bee, Bia, Zikya and I were the only ones who had even bothered to learn our lyrics.

Pretty soon, everyone started making stuff up. And it got worse and worse. I won't tell you what stuff was sung but, by the time we'd reached the last house, Ratchet's holiday spirit had vanished, and soon the twins were running for their lives.

The rest of us just stood on the footpath and watched them.

"YOU SLAGGIN' TWINS!!!! I'LL RIP YOUR SPARKS OUT AND FEED THEM TO THE CROWS!!!!"

"_Don't blame us, Hatchet_!!"

CLANG!! A spanner flew through the air, narrowly missing Sunny's head and hitting a lamp post instead.

Sunny spotted Andy then, and called: "_Andy, help me_!!"

We all looked at her. She just shook her head. A small smile was playing at her lips.

Sunny stopped and looked devastated.

Ratchet took that opportunity to tackle Sunny to the ground.

Bia, Bee, Zikya and I exchanged a four-way glance, and grinned. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

*

I woke up the next morning, but for a moment I thought I was still asleep.

"Em? Em?"

I struggled to open my eyes. "Wh-what? Bee? Bee, izzat you?"

"Wake up Princess."

"What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock."

"SEVEN O'CLOCK!!!!????" I screamed, sitting bolt upright and scaring the hell out of Bee. "YOU'VE WOKEN ME UP AT _SEVEN O'FREAKING CLOCK_!!!!????" Then I called down and said: "Merry Christmas, Bee."

He just stared at me.

*

Bee ended up spending Christmas morning with us, and so did Bia and Zikya, who had come over early as well. Nenona and Jerome must've seen this coming, because they'd gotten presents for Zikya, and even a couple of thing for the others.

"I'll be sure they get these." Bia promised, holding the bag with everyone else's gifts in them. Then, she looked at me and Bee, sitting together on the couch and watching Zikya open another present. Bia didn't say anything but, when I glance dup at her, she looked away quickly.

I wondered what was bothering her.

It didn't matter, because just then, Leveret came into the room carrying a mouse he'd caught in his mouth, and we all jumped up.

The poor mouse was still alive, so we had to get it out of Leveret's mouth and set it free again…only for it to be picked up by the resident kite bird and be carried off.

"_It's the ciiiircle of liiiiife_…" Zikya sang, and we all started laughing.

Even Bia.

*

Later on that day, something very interesting – and wonderful – happened.

We were all four of us at the base, hanging out with the other Autobots (Zikya and I fully considered ourselves to be Autobots by this stage, and Andy seemed to as well).

Wheeljack was standing at one end of the room, and Zikya got up off the couch and walked over to him for some reason. She stopped when she was next to him, and then looked up.

Her eyes just about bugged out of her head, and so did mine. Sitting next to me on the couch (we were playing a killer game of Need For Speed) Bee's jaw hit the ground.

"Umm, isn't that mistletoe?" Zikya asked quietly.

Wheeljack looked up, at the plant thing hanging from the ceiling. "Uh…is it?" He asked, and transformed into his holoform, looking at Zikya intently.

"See, why couldn't that have been me and Andy?" Sunny asked Sides' quietly, but Andy heard him.

"Would I have _had_ to have kissed you?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah," Sunny smirked.

"Why?"

"Cause' it's, like, the _law_."

Andy just laughed. It was a pleasant, ringing sound, one that made me very happy.

Almost as happy as the sight of Zikya and Wheeljack kissing. _That_ was a wonderful thing too.

"Merry Christmas…everybody…" I whispered, smiling.

***

Meg: I heard there's gonna be a third Transformer's movie, and maybe even a fourth! I hope Skids and Mudflap are in it! *Hugs them to death*

Sideswipe: Hey! I thought you liked _us_ best!

Meg: I didn't say that.

Sunstreaker: But were you _thinking_ it?

Meg: No.

Ratchet: *Looks happy* Oh, and I _still_ haven't forgotten the little make-over you two gave me…

Sideswipe & Suntreaker: *Exchange a glance*

Sunstreaker: Running…

Sideswipe: Now!

*Both run*

Meg: Okay, umm, Happy Christmas In July, folks! *Duck flying spanner*


	26. Seven Days Til’ Dawn

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Seven Days Til' Dawn

***

Meg: I just got my computer back today – yayz.

Bumblebee: We missed ya!

Meg: Aww, Missed you too.

Barricade: What about me?

Meg: Uh…no.

Barricade: T_T

Meg: Aww…now I made a Decepticon cry… *Feels bad*

***

The thing about having a guardian is that they're _always_ supposed to be with you. The same seems to go for you _former_ guardian too. If Bia wasn't with me, then Bee was. And, if Bee was busy, then Bia was with me. Either way, I always had _one_ of them with me.

Bit annoying, really.

Which was why I decided to evade them, just for a few short hours, and get out by myself for a bit.

It was easy, really. I called Bee, and told him I was with Bia. Then, I went outside and told Bia that I was meeting Bee at the park, and she bought it.

Then, I walked off on my own, for a few personal hours of R&R.

Of course, it didn't really go according to plan now, did it?

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

"_Bumblebee," Optimus came up to me. "Where is Emma?"_

"_She said she was hanging out with Bianca." I replied, looking out at the setting sun._

"_Bianca said that Emma was with __you__." Optimus replied._

_My spark seemed to stop beating. I turned to look at Optimus with a stunned expression on my face._

_Optimus stared back at me for a fraction of a second, before we both jumped up._

"_Autobots," Optimus shouted. "Emma is missing! Transform and roll out, and __find her__!!"_

_Wow. I had never heard Optimus speak like that before, but I guessed that he was really worried about out Princess._

_Hey, I was really worried too._

*

_Andy's P.O.V:_

(A/N – for those of you who don't know, Andy/Andrea and Backdraft are one and the same).

_I don't know what made me go there. I hadn't heard Optimus' order, so I didn't actually know that Emma was there until I saw her._

_She was being restrained by a tall, male human, and she was struggling to get free._

_That was when she spotted me, at the same time that the man did._

_I got rid of my holoform projection and sped straight at the two._

_The men let out a yell and let go of Emma, pushing her away as he did so._

"_Get on!" I told Emma, who was shaking, and it was a miracle she could actually move. She swung her right leg over me and, as soon as she was on, I sped off towards the main road._

_Her heart rate was racing and, as we pulled on to the freeway (I really had no idea where we were going) she suddenly yelled: "WHY THE SLAG CAN I DEFEND MYSELF AGAINST DECEPTICONS, BUT NOT AGAINST NORMAL HUMAN SLAGGERS!!??"_

_I waited until she'd calmed down, and then said: "It really bothers you a lot?"_

"_How would you feel if the tables were turned?" She shot back at me._

_Fair point._

_I also knew what the problem was. The All-Spark core contained within her didn't always react to certain circumstances. This was strange, it was weird – the All-Spark had never merged with a human before, it was in two pieces. One in Bianca and the other part, the more powerful part, in a human. No wonder we didn't know much about it yet._

_The next words I spoke were: "Would you like me to teach you?"_

_She seemed to freeze._

"_How to fight, that is?"_

_She nodded, I could sense that much, and then she smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. When do we start?"_

"_Right now."_

*

I was thrilled to finally being able to learn how to fight, even if it was only against other humans.

Andy seemed to be...somewhat hesitant about teaching me how to fight, but it wasn't until the fourth day that I found out why.

I was aiming a punch at nothing in particular, when something very strange happened.

My hand glowed with blue light.

I immediately froze, and then turned back to Andy, who was just watching me.

The light faded.

"What was that?" I asked her, more calmly then what I felt.

Andy took her time answering. "Well…you see…I believe it is because of the time you have spent around Bianca…the All-Spark may have transferred some of its powers to you…"

"Oh," I said. Then: "_Oh_." I suddenly realised why Bianca was no longer my guardian.

I looked back at my hand, and the blue light returned.

We were in the city, in an old, run-down part filled with old brick buildings and such. I faced a brick wall, and then I punched it, the blue light intensifying in my hand.

You can imagine my surprise when the wall cracked.

"Holy Primus!" I shouted, as the blue light faded, and I stared at the cracked wall. "Andy, what the…how did…is this..!?"

_I had just punched a solid brick wall, and __cracked__ it._

*

Needless to say, I was eager to learn more. If the All-Spark really _had_ transferred some of its powers to me, then I could be an asset rather then a burden.

Then I really _would_ be worthy of being called Princess by the Autobots.

I made Andy promise not to tell the others, and she'd agreed. So, the training continued.

She taught me how to gather the energy in my hand, to let it intensify, and then to strike. By the end of the fifth day, I could shatter brick walls entirely. My speed was increasing by the end of the sixth day and, on the seventh day…

I found out that I could fly.

***

Meg: I want to fly too…

Bianca: You can't. Humans can't fly.

Meg: *Points at Emma* _She_ can!

Bumblebee: Says who she's a human? She's a…

Emma: If you say freak, I'll make sure you never have kids!

Bumblebee: O.O

Sunstreaker: I wish I could fly though…

Ratchet: Wish granted! *Throws Sunstreaker out the window*

Sunstreaker: _I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to flyyyyy_…

CLANG!!!!

*Sunstreaker hits lamppost*

Sunstreaker: _I'll do what it takes, 'til I touch the sky…_

Bianca: Okay, you can stop singing the power ballad now…put your hands down…_idiot_…


	27. Take Back The City, Part 1

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Take Back The City, Part 1

***

Meg: I love this song.

Emma: You love Snow Patrol too, don't you?

Meg: YES!! :)

***

I woke up on New Year's Day with a strange feeling in my stomach.

Like something was going to happen today, but I didn't know what.

"Vet check-up today, Leveret." I told him as I dressed in a black singlet and blue jeans. "The one vet that's open on New Year's Day."

Leveret didn't look pleased.

"I'll let you attack Ratchet when we visit next."

Leveret jumped off of my bed and hurried down the stairs. I grinned.

I stopped at my special dressing table, and put on my necklace and bracelet, and the butterfly earrings. Then I hurried downstairs.

"I'm taking Leveret to the vet." I told Nenona and Jerome.

"Okay love," Nenona said. She was doing the ironing.

"What about breakfast?" Jerome asked.

"I'll get Maccas or something," I replied, grabbing my keys. "I'm gonna hang out with my friends today…"

"Alright," Nenona smiled at me and, on an impulse, I ran back and hugged and kissed her and Jerome, before hurrying out the door again without looking back.

*

The vet's office wasn't crowded, so Leveret and I were in and out in a flash. Bee was waiting for us in the car park.

"Where's Bia?" I asked, as I glanced across the street, to where a TV shop was.

"She got called to the base by Optimus…" Bee began, and then we both looked over at the TV's.

Megatron's face appeared on them all.

"_Pathetic humans of earth!_" He growled. The TV was static-y, but the image was burning clear in mine and Bee's eyes. "_We are the Decepticons, and we have come here to find what we need to take control of the universe! If you do not hand over what we seek, then we shall destroy your planet! __This__ is what we seek!_"

And my image appeared on the TV.

"_The human girl, Emma Pendanto! Hand her over, and your world as you know it will __not__ be destroyed_!"

Everyone seemed to turn to look at me then.

I didn't think. I just jumped into Bee, and he sped as away.

*

_No One's P.O.V:_

_The Decepticons were attacking the city. Barricade, Blitzwing, Lugnut – all of them._

_Soundwave, who had hacked in to the TV station satellites, was now broadcasting the attack worldwide._

"_Soon…" Megatron muttered, smiling evilly. "I shall have what I so greatly deserve…"_

*

"Where's Zikya!?" I was trying to remain calm, but it wasn't really working. I wasn't even wearing a seatbelt, as Bee and I sped away from the city. "Opti, tell me what the slag's happening!? Where's everyone at!?"

"**Zikya is with Wheeljack, and she is safe.**" Optimus replied.

"And Bia?"

"**Bianca is with me. The others are working to stop the Decepticons.**" Then, Opti said something to Bee in Cybertronian.

"**Right.**" Bee replied.

Suddenly, something flashed through my mind, and I spun around.

Barricade was pursuing us, closing in fast.

"Bee, Barricade's following us!" I yelled, and I felt the familiar energy I had been working to control flow through me. "Take care of Leveret for me!" I added, and hoisted myself out the window.

"**Em!? What are you doing!?**" I heard Bee's voice in the back of my mind.

"_Trust me_!" I yelled, and then I jumped.

I felt the strange energy take over my body, defying gravity and lifting me in to the sky.

I wasn't sure what it looked like, but I heard people yelling in a different way. _New Divide_, by Linkin Park, was stuck in my head as I flew through the air towards Barricade.

The blue light gathered around my fist, as it made contact with Barricade's face. He staggered back, and then he attacked.

_How_ I managed to dodge it all, I didn't know, but I was grateful when Bee came back to help me.

"WHERE'S LEVERET!!??" I shouted to him, as he punched Barricade in the chest.

"IS _THAT_ ALL YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT!!??" Bee yelled back, and then I saw Leveret, clinging to Bee's shoulder.

I managed to fly over to them (this flying thing was getting weird) and said: "Give him here."

Leveret jumped onto my back and clung to my shoulder, as I threw a ball of blue energy at Barricade, who fell back, and in to the river.

"**Bumblebee**!" I heard Bianca's voice through the communications link. "**Megatron has Opti and me down, so…**" She was cut off.

"BIANCA!!" I screamed, and then I was heading in that direction, towards the centre of the city, the tallest building.

_Every loss, and every lie, and every truth that you deny…_

"MEGATRON!!" I shouted.

*

Leveret jumped off of my shoulder just in time, as Megatron grabbed me.

"Finally, the human I desire…" He said.

The burning in my chest intensified, and burst forth, shocking Megatron's hand, and freeing me. I landed on the top of the building, and felt my ankle crunch as I landed on it wrong.

I bit back a gasp of pain, and straightened up, just as Megatron came for me.

I jumped out of the way, now _Leave Out All The Rest_ was stuck in my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bia and Opti lying on the building, both of them with huge gashes in their armour, and bleeding whatever it is that's in them.

I turned to face the city for a second, and screamed: "RATCHET!!!!"

I know he heard me, and I know he came, but it didn't matter because, suddenly Megatron's hand grabbed me around the waist, and squeezed.

I yelled out in pain, and the energy burned from my hands, sending shockwaves down Megatron's arm. My eyes shut tight in pain, I focused the energy as hard as I could.

I opened my mouth in a silent scream.

_Forgetting, all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well! Pretending, someone else can come and save me from myself!_

"EMMA!!" I heard the voice yelling in the back of my mind, and suddenly my eyes opened.

Bee was calling to me. Bee was here. Bee needed me to survive.

I can't remember what happened, but later people told me about it.

My eyes glowed blue, and suddenly Megatron was forced to let go of me. I floated there in the air, glowing with blue light.

"_Slagging Decepticon_!" I yelled, in a terrible, resounding voice. "_Crawl back under the slag heap you came from, and STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY_!!"

The blue light then spread out, engulfing everyone within the city.

*

_Megatron's P.O.V:_

_The power of the All-Spark core was more powerful then I had given it credit for._

_As I was repaired by my doctor, I wondered if, perhaps, it was because it was within a human…could that be the __purpose__ of the All-Spark? Was the reason for its existence to be harboured __by__ a human?_

_Well…a __somewhat__ human…_

_I had to do some thinking on this._

_That stupid slagging glitch had nearly killed me, and if she hadn't been totally drained of energy, then she would have._

*

"Is she gonna be okay!!?? Is he gonna be okay!!??" I cried, nearly leaping out of Bee's arms as Ratchet worked on Bia and Opti as fast as he possibly could. We were back at the base, and I was having panic attacks. "Oh my Primus, it's all my fault, if only I'd gotten there sooner, Ratchet _are they going to be okay_!!??" I fairly yelled.

"Bumblebee," Ratchet said, in a firm but gentle voice. He didn't look up from his work. "Take Emma out of the room. Bring her back in when she's calmed herself down." He gave me a quick glance with his optics.

I couldn't protest as Bee stood up and, with me in his arms, carried me out of the room.

He took me to the rec room, where everyone else who wasn't in the med bay was.

"Emma!" Zikya cried, when she saw me. She set down Leveret, and said cat ran up to us, scrambling up Bee's leg and into my arms, where he began meowing loudly.

"Zikya, are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. She was sitting in Wheeljack's lap, and he wasn't letting her go anywhere.

The twins and Andy were sitting on the other couch, looking tired but in one piece. Arcee, Elita1 and Ironhide looked fine too. I groaned, and lay my head back down on Bee's arm. "I can't _believe_ what just happened…damn those Decepticons…"

"Uh…Emma?" Arcee suddenly stood up, and went to turn on the TV.

A news presentation was being shown.

"It seems that, along with the widespread damage across Perth City, thousands of people seem to be suffering from mass amnesia." The news lady said.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. "_What did she say_?" But, I already knew the answer. I remembered some of what had happened. "The blue light…must've erased everyone's memories…wow, that was lucky…" I muttered. Leveret purred, and rubbed against my chin.

"Em, how long have you been able to fly for?" Bee suddenly wanted to know.

I looked into his aqua optics, and replied: "For a day now…umm…I've been training…apparently, some of Bia's powers transferred to me…"

"Yes." Andy said quietly.

She and Bee seemed to hold a conversation with their eyes just then.

*

Ratchet bandaged up my ankle, and gave me crutches.

"I feel like an invalid." I complained to be on the way home. Bia had already dropped Leveret off for me, because Nenona had called and asked where I was, and Andy had said that I had fallen and hurt my ankle, but that she'd bring Leveret home, and then I'd be getting a lift with someone else (since cats aren't allowed in the 'hospital').

Bee and I arrived at my house, but Andy wasn't there.

"I guess she went out," I replied, and managed to get out of Bee without killing myself. I swung myself up the driveway on my crutches.

"Need a hand?" Bee called.

"Nah, I'm right – get back to Bia and Opti, and tell them to get better soon." I replied.

"Okay – night, my little butterfly." Bee called.

I couldn't help but blush. "G'night…honey bee…"

Bee flicked his headlights on and off at that, and then drove off down the street. I smiled, and turned to make my way up the long driveway toward the house.

That was when the house exploded, and burst into flame.

***

Meg: …I'm going to upload some pictures onto my DA account. Here's the link to my page: http : // dark-anmut . deviantart . com / - without the spaces.


	28. Part Two Epilogue

PART TWO

Epilogue

***

_Death._

_A natural part of life, but one we don't consider to be associated with all the values of life._

_We also don't take much notice of it – until it faces us with it's cold, chilling touch, and makes us take full notice of it then._

_Only then, when we truly understand the values of death, can we fully appreciate the gift of life._


	29. Part Three Prologue

PART THREE

Prologue

***

Meg: Where's my camera? I need to upload my pics…what's wrong with the rest of you? … Oh, _right_, that's what's wrong… *Sweatdrops* Umm, didn't you read the epilogue?

Ratchet: It was more like a eulogy, m'dear.

Meg: Yeah, well…wait…_what_ did he just call me!?

***

_Sometimes the hardest part of loving someone is saying goodbye. Sometimes the hardest part of having loved ones is having them torn away from you, suddenly and without warning._

_Often, the hardest part of life is knowing that death comes to all, and that it will affect everyone around it._

_Life and death are things we cannot control. Life is created through the very emotion of love (often). Death is created somewhat in the same way – if you truly love someone, then their death will affect you. If you didn't love them, then their death would be meaningless to you._

_Your life, as you know it, is about to take a turn, oh chosen one, whom they call their Princess._

_Listen to your two souls – the heart that beats within, and the spark that burns brightly._

_Perhaps then, Princess Emma, you can finally see the path that has remained shadowed to you for all this time. Trust yourself, and those that you love, and you will be able to see for yourself which way to go…_

***

Sideswipe: Ratchet and Me-eg, sitting in the tree!

Suntreaker: K-I-S-S-I-N…

Ratchet: If you say that last letter, I'll rip your sparks out like I said I would!

Sidewipe: Empty threats, Hatchet!

Meg: *Sweatdrops* So much for them all being in mourning…


	30. Separation

CHAPTER ONE

Separation

***

Meg: Funerals are harsh…especially burials.

Ratchet: Didn't your Aunty Joy faint at your Nanna's funeral?

Meg: That she did – it was a bit OTT, in my parents' opinions, because we were a lot closer to Nanna then what Aunty Joy was…oh well, on with the story…hang on, wait a minute, where are the twins?

Ratchet: *Smirking*

***

I stood there, leaning on my crutches, and staring at the smouldering and burning wreckage, the black smoke rising high into the sky.

I don't know how I was still standing.

I didn't care.

My mind was numb, and blank, as I stared at the destruction before me.

I didn't register in my mind what it had caused, or who could have done it. My entire body felt like a block of ice, and suddenly something began chipping in to it.

That got me moving.

"Nenona!" I shouted, and threw my crutches aside. I ran forward, ignoring the pain that shot through my ankle. "Jerome! Leveret!" My breathing came out sharp and ragged as I ran forward, only to be stopped by Bumblebee, who had come up behind me.

"Emma, you can't go there!" He told me, holding me close so that I couldn't get away, but I continued to struggle.

"_Nenona_!" I screamed, tears running down my face. "_Jerome_! _Leveret_!!" I struggled to get free. "_I have to get to them_!"

"Emma, you _can't_!" Bee cried. "They're already dead – my scanner can't pick up their life energy…"

I froze, the full impact sinking in.

My family…gone…I was…all alone.

I realised this, and then my entire body was wracked with sobs, as I broke down completely. I sobbed for Nenona and Jerome, who hadn't known what was going on in my life. I sobbed for Leveret, who had barely begun to live his life.

And, I sobbed for me, who had brought this upon them all.

Bee held me close to his spark, running circles on my back with his finger to calm me down. Which it did – to a degree.

And then Bee stopped. "Wait…what's that?"

I sniffed, and looked up with blurry eyes. "What's what?" I heard sirens in the distance, and knew that our time was running short.

Bee walked forward toward the wreckage, keeping me held firmly but gently in his hand, as if I might try to escape again.

Bee reached forward, and dug around in the rubble for a second…before pulling out a very smoke-dirt-blood-covered orange something.

It was Leveret…_and he was alive_.

"LEVERET!!" I shrieked, as Bee handed my cat to me, and I held on to him for dear life. He weakly nuzzled against my throat, mewing pitifully. He gazed up at me with his big green eyes, and seemed to sense how and why I was so upset. He managed to put his paws on my shoulder, and lick the tears off my face. "Leveret…" I murmured, feeling my heart rate start to increase as I realised what was happening. "We have to get you…to Ratchet…"

And I blacked out.

*

I awoke a few hours later to the sound of voices.

Sharp ones.

I opened my eyes.

I was in the med-bay, and I was all alone, save for Leveret, who was curled up at my side, and wearing bandages around hi front legs and middle.

"Leveret…" I whispered, and he woke up immediately, getting up slowly and nuzzling against my side. There was something different about him, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

It didn't matter, though, because I heard the voices again.

I recognized Opti's voice.

"She doesn't need any of this right now," He said, and I could tell that he was trying to keep his voice calm. I knew immediately that he was talking to humans.

The next voice confirmed that. "Be that as it may, she is as involved in this as you are. This was is affecting mankind now, and we have as much right to fight for our lives as what you do." I didn't recognise the voice, but it was a man's.

"But what does this have to do with Emma?" I heard Bianca ask.

"Because if what you say is within her is what these Decepticons are after…" The strange man began, and then I heard Bee's voice.

"She doesn't _know_ about that," He said, and I had never heard him sound this angry. "She doesn't need to know about that right now, not after what's just happened to her!"

"Keep your voices down," This time it was Ratchet who was speaking. "She'll be waking up soon, and the last thing she needs is more stress in her life."

"She's going to have to deal with it soon, regardless." Another unfamiliar male voice said.

"I won't let you take her away!" Bee said suddenly.

"Just what is your relationship to her, Autobot?" The first man asked.

"I'm her…guardian…" Bee said, and I sat up.

I picked up Leveret, and used my powers to get us down to the floor. I looked around, and picked up my crutches.

With Leveret on my shoulder, I made my way slowly out into the hall. I turned left, because that's where the voices were coming from.

I made my way slowly, thinking about each step, and Leveret just sat quietly on my shoulder. I could feel his shoulder against my left ear, and I felt something strange within it too.

I didn't stop, though. I would confront Ratchet about it later, now that I knew what it was.

The door was open, so I just swung my way in, and announced my arrival by clearing my throat.

Everyone looked up. Two strange men were sitting on one of the couches. They were wearing suits, and looked official. Bia and Opti, looking well-repaired, were on the other, and Bee, Ratchet and Ironhide were leaning against one wall.

When Bee saw me, he came over, and picked me up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes – I'm trying not to think about…anything. Just tell me why these two men are here." I said, and my voice only wobbled once.

Leveret meowed softly.

Bee turned around, so that I was facing the two men. "Emma," He said, in a different voice. "These are Rowan Bolston and Cray Charles. They're of the Australian Army."

My heart nearly stopped beating. "The…army? So then…they know?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes. They've been observing you and Zikya for quite awhile now…they've seen plenty of things that could jeopardise us."

"So then why are they _here_!?" I demanded to know.

Rowan had stood up, and walked partway across the room. He seemed to be staring at me, somewhat fascinated although he hid it well. "This is Emma?" He asked, glancing at Opti and Bia. "She doesn't look…"

"She was injured in her fight with Megatron," Opti interrupted him. "But she was able to fight using the power of the All-Spark. Both Emma and Zikya have been staying with us."

"So, you consider them to be your friends?" Rowan wanted to know.

Bia shook her head. "No – they're our _family_."

Rowan coughed. "That is…very strange. But, be that as it may, it still remains that the two girls are both considered minors, in the state of WA. I will have to place them into foster care."

"_What_!?" The voice was my own, and Rowan turned to look up at m. In Bee's hand, I felt very tall. "_You're going to take me away from the only family I have left_!?"

"And me too?" Zikya had just come in to the room through another door. She was on Wheeljack's shoulder.

Rowan raised an eyebrow. "This is…hardly what could be considered proper living arrangements for two seventeen year old girls…" He said, glancing between Wheeljack and Bee. He then turned back to Optimus. "Rest assured, the girls will be well looked after. The Australian Army has gotten involved now – I believe that we can help you fight the Decepticons, and keep this all quiet…"

Bia looked at Opti. "You know, Opti, much as I hate to admit it – he may be right."

"_Bianca_!!" I fairly yelled, and everyone turned to look at me. My hands were shaking and, if I hadn't been holding Leveret, I might've decked someone…or a lot of someones. "Why can't Zikya and I live here!?" I think I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it spoken out loud.

"Emma, my child," Optimus stood up, and walked over to us. "You know that we must try as hard as we can to obey the laws of this planet. If that means that you must be placed into this foster home, then that is how it must be."

Tears leaked from my eyes.

Opti wiped them away. "We won't leave you alone, though," He said, and glanced at Rowan. "Emma and Zikya are to be placed in the same home – is that understood?"

Rowan nodded. "That can be arranged, Mr. Prime. Nenona and Jerome will be buried at Karakatta Cemetery tomorrow at ten o'clock. After the funeral, the girls will go to their foster home."

"That is fine." Bianca said tiredly. She sounded dead exhausted.

Zikya and I exchanged a look, one that was filled with sadness and confusion.

Leveret meowed again, and that was when I remembered something. "Uh, Ratchet?"

"Yes, Emma?" He glanced at me.

"Who said you could turn Leveret in to a part robot cat?"

***

Meg: *Goes out to the volcano. Looks out over the river of lava*

*Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are hanging, suspended by chain, just mere inches above the lava*

Meg: O.O


	31. Vale…

CHAPTER TWO

Vale…

***

Meg: I wore black to my Nanna's funeral…my Dad wore a shirt that was, like, _olive green_…no fashion sense, just like all men…

Sunstreaker: Hey!

***

We arrived at the cemetery at ten to ten.

I was wearing a black dress, and one black shoe – the other leg was wrapped up in bandages, and I was swinging along on my crutches. Bee and Bia walked on either side of me. Opti walked next to Bia.

Behind us were Zikya and 'Jack, followed by the twins and Andy, and Jazz. Arcee and Elita1 followed behind them with Ratchet and Ironhide.

Leveret was walking along beside me.

People stared at us as we walked towards the funeral house, and I kept my eyes glued ahead of me, not caring who stared.

We walked into the funeral house, and everyone trickled in after us. I sat up the front, on the right, with Bia and Bee on either side of me. Opti, Zikya and 'Jack also sat in the front row. The others sat behind us, and Leveret sat on my lap, staring at the two beautifully flower-decorated caskets at the front of the room.

My eyes misted over. Bee and Bia each grabbed one of my hands, and held them, as the minister walked up, and began the oration.

"Dearly beloved…" He began, in a sombre voice, and I stared up at the ceiling light, not daring to look anywhere else.

This was torture, and my body was numb. If not for Bee's and Bia's hands, then I might have fled. Oh, and the crutches.

Halfway through the entire ordeal, I got up to say a eulogy. Bee and Bia came with me, and stood on either side. I made my way slowly up to the lectern, with Leveret on my shoulder. I faced the other people, and kept my gaze on the ceiling above Optimus' head.

"I love Nenona and Jerome so much, my guardians, my parents, my teachers." I whispered into the microphone, and Bia put her hand on my other shoulder. My voice shook as I went on: "I…I wouldn't be half the person I was today without them. They gave me so much…" _And this is what I give them in return – I let the Decepticons destroy them_. "So…in turn…I want them to hear this…somehow…" I took a deep breath. "_Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
Time has passed you by_

Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am left in silence

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven

I watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away

Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
And here I am left in silence

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven

I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you?  
Why did fate deceive me?  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence?

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven…" _I hope_.

I don't know _how_ I managed to get through the whole song, but I did.

At the end, though, everything just set in, and as I said: "I'm sorry…" I started to cry, and turned, and buried my face in Bee's black jacket. "I'm so sorry…" I whispered, as he put his arms around me.

*

The burial took place outside, and I cold breeze began to blow as the caskets were lowered in to the ground, side-by-side.

I was holding the petals of a white rose in my hand, and I suddenly opened my hand, and the petals scattered in the breeze.

The only family I had left now was crowded around me, for support and for comfort. Whoever said robots were unfeeling creatures…never met the Autobots.

I didn't look at any of them, or at Zikya, as the caskets were finally placed in the ground…and my guardians, Nenona and Jerome, who had given their lives because of me, were finally lied to rest.

"I love you…" I whispered. "Vale…"

*

Rowan and Cray were waiting for us outside of the cemetery.

The first thing Rowan did was give me a sort of half-hearted hug, like he was embarrassed to do so.

The next thing he did, or rather _said_, made me want to scream. "Your's and Zikya' new foster family I waiting over there for you."

I looked, and he pointed…to Nenona's sister, her husband, and Cassie and Sara.

***

Meg: At least no one fainted.

Ratchet: I would have been right there.

Meg: What if it was Sunny or 'Sides?

Ratchet: Except them.


	32. Truth That Lies

CHAPTER FOUR

The Truth That Lies

***

Meg: I swear to Primus, _New Divide_ is my all-time favourite song! *Does little dance* I just _have_ to listen to it!

Bianca: Not _again_! Don't you, like, listen to that on repeat whenever you're out driving?

Meg: *Proud* Yup!

***

Zikya's and my living conditions somewhat improved, although Coralina _did_ state that Bee had pushed her over.

We denied it.

She said she'd sue.

Rowan sorted it out for us, but now Zikya and I had a curfew. It was really annoying.

"We can't stay out too late tonight," Zikya said, on January 7th, as we walked downstairs. "Home by midnight – I feel just like Cinderella."

"You too?" I mused, before we went outside.

"Hey, bitches!" Jazz was waiting in the driveway for us. "Em, Princess, you're off your crutches!"

"Yup!" I said proudly. "My ankle doesn't hurt much at all anymore – so now I'll be able to beat all your aft's at bowling tonight!"

Jazz chuckled. "I'd like to see _that_ – if we're judging by what Zi-girl told me about the other day…"

"You _told_!" I cried, but we were grinning.

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_It was Em's birthday. I felt a little bit nervous, but I wasn't sure why. Like…I could sense something was about to happen, but I didn't know what..._

_Em got out of Bianca, limping slightly on her still-bandaged-up ankle, and made her way toward me, smiling. Her dress, which Bianca had gotten her, was black and blue, and fitted her perfectly, showing off her curvy figure._

_I couldn't help but stare._

_She noticed it, and blushed._

_I held out my arm to her, and we walked into the bowling alley together._

_I won't say Em's lack of crutches helped her bowling any…Zikya stated that she wasn't sure which of us was worse. __She__, on the other hand, won the whole thing. She was pretty good…except for the time she accidentally dropped the bowling ball on to some random guy's toes._

_But that was only because Leveret had shown up._

"_How the hell did he get here?" Sunstreaker asked. He was standing close to Andy, and I noticed that she wasn't moving away from him like she usually did._

_Hmm…_

_Leveret's eyes suddenly glowed, and Em stumbled forward to kneel down, and he jumped into her arms._

_She held him for a second, listening, and then she stood up so fast she nearly fell over._

"_The Decepticons are coming!!"_

*

The explosion took everyone but me by surprise. I looked up, and saw Lugnut towering over us.

The Autobots all transformed as one, and Zikya ran to me, grabbing me and dragging me to safety, as our friends began to attack.

Something was wrong, though. Lugnut had more power this time. Where he had gotten it from, or what it was, I knew not.

All I knew was that the Autobots were slowly losing. First Elita1 and Arcee went down, followed by the twins, Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz.

Wheeljack soon followed, and Zikya left me to go to him. Ratchet was working to repair as fast as he could, but I knew that soon it would be all over.

Andy was silent as she lost, not making a sound despite the great pain having her arms ripped off must've caused her.

I stood up, and Leveret seemed to sense what was going on, because he clambered around an onto my back, as I stood up, took a step forward, and then jumped in to the sky, just as Bee and Bia went down.

Opti followed, curtesy of one too many attacks from Lugnut.

I gasped. "_Well, then that gives me __more__ reason_!!" I shouted, and the energy burned in my hands. "_Nobody__ messes with my family_!"

I slammed my fist into his chest, and we both fell to the ground. He hand came up, and punched me off of him. Somehow, Leveret managed to hold on, as I landed on a wall and clung to it like Spiderman.

"_Primus damn it_!" I shouted, as Lugnut hit me again, and I couldn't do anything. I felt frozen, like I was being paralysed. Wait…maybe that _was_ what was happening.

Lugnut's hand was coming down again, and I know that it was all over.

Suddenly, Lugnut was hit by a great number of missiles, which pushed him back, and into a building.

I cringed. I hoped that there was nobody in there. I held Leveret to my chest.

All of a sudden, Starscream was standing over me, looking down at me with his burning red optics.

"Y-you saved me…you attacked Lugnut…" I was confused. "But…why?"

Starscream reached down, and picked me up. "Because," He said in his cold voice, holding me to look into his optics. "You are very special."

"Because I absorbed part of Bianca's All-Spark power?" I asked.

Starscream stared at me. "Is _that_ what they told you?" He just shook his head. "Those Autobot losers only told you _half_ the truth. The one you call Bianca – White Fire – only has _half_ of the All-Spark within her. The rest, the _core_, the very _spark_ within the All-Spark…" His eyes were burning right in to mine, and I couldn't look away. "Is within _you_, Emma."

"Is that how I can…do all I do?" I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Starscream nodded.

I stared at him, unable to comprehend that the others had lied to me. I stared in to Starscream's red optics, and was suddenly very aware of just how beautiful those glowing red orbs really were.

My heart began to pound, and Starscream chuckled. "I never thought it would be a human…albeit one as powerful as you are…" He said.

"_Let her go, Starscream_!" I suddenly heard Bee yell.

***

Meg: I've been listening to _New Divide_, on repeat, for the entire duration of writing this chapter. I LOVE this song!! *Hugs Linkin Park*

Ratchet: o.o


	33. Can’t Look Back

CHAPTER FIVE

Can't Look Back

***

Meg: Must be quick – surrendering computer in twenty-eight minutes!!!!!!!!

***

I was lying on back in my bed, at Coralina's house. Zikya was sleeping soundly in her own bed.

There were bandages around my waist, left shoulder, and my leg. Leveret, who was lying next to me, woke up and looked at me quizzically. "Meow?" He asked softly.

"They all lied to me, Leveret." I whispered. "Why didn't they just _tell_ me I had the All-Spark core within me? _Why_ didn't Bianca tell me? Why didn't _Bee_?" I looked down in my hand, at the computer chip he had given to me. He had given it to me just before the attack.

When Starscream had revealed to me the truth.

Starscream…

I sat up slowly and looked out the window. I thought about the seeker, who had attacked one of his own, to save me.

But _why_? Why had he done that? What was I to him?

I had to see him again. Of all the beings I had met recently, he'd been the only one to tell me the truth.

Not only that…but I had something to ask him.

Something important.

I got up and dressed quietly. Leveret followed me to the back door.

"You can't come," I told him.

"Meow." He said, in a voice that said 'I'm coming'.

I caved in. "Oh, _alright_." I whispered, and he trotted along beside me as I limped in to the night, leaving via the backyard.

I knew exactly where I was going, and how to get there.

*

I reached the wreckage of my house, which had once stood proud and tall. I limped up the driveway, and sat down in the middle of it to wait.

I didn't have to wait for long.

I heard the F-22 Raptor arrive, but I didn't turn around as it landed, and changed back in to the Decepticon, Starscream.

He walked towards me.

"They _lied_ to me." I said, and he stopped. "All those who I called my friends…led me to believe that I was something I was not. What the _slag_ am I!?"

"The most powerful human to have ever lived." Starscream aid flatly. "You deserved more then what those Autobots could ever give you."

"Oh, what, and _you_ could give me more?" I glanced over my shoulder at him.

He smirked. "Yeah."

"Really?" I stood up, and turned around. Leveret clung to my good shoulder. "What can you give me?"

"The chance to be _whole_," Starscream said, without hesitation. "Also, the comfort of _never being alone_, or lied to." He added, and it was music to my ears.

"With you?" I said, just to be sure.

"That was the plan." He told me, his red optics glowing.

Even if I'd wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to leave, but suddenly something was making me stay. I pocketed the computer chip Bee had given me, and folded my arms. "Starscream, I want to come with you."

That stopped him. "You _do_?" He asked, incredulously.

I nodded firmly. "Yes. For some reason, it feels like the _right_ thing to do. You're no longer with the Decepticons?"

He shook his head, no.

"Then this will work out fine," I replied, and then I held up a hand. "There's just _one_ thing."

"What?" He wanted to know.

"I need to go somewhere. To see some people, who can tell me how to use my powers properly."

"Who?" He actually sounded interested. Well, it _was_ in regards to my powers.

"My parents." I said, and I looked up at the sky. "They live in Albany – they're names are Lisa and Brendan Pendanto and…well, I did some research," I was speaking hesitantly I hadn't told _anyone_ else about this. "They're scientists…I think they might know something about this…"

That seemed to make sense to Starscream, and he transformed into the F-22 Raptor. I thought that nothing could beat Bee's alte form – but, as I managed to get into Starscream's, I wasn't so sure.

I buckled myself in, and Starscream took off. Leveret sat very still on my lap, as I looked over Perth City at night.

"_Sayonara_, everyone…" I whispered.

***

Meg: Emma…

Emma: Meg?

Meg: Do you like Starscream now?

Emma: …I…don't know.

Meg: Or do you like Bumblebee?  
Emma: …I…don't know _that_ either…

Meg: Well, the only way to sort this out is to poll it. So, go to my user page to vote! If you don't, Emma will be very sad!

Emma: *Looks sad*

Meg: Also, Ratchet will throw something at you!

Ratchet: *Holds up spanner*

Readers: *Hurry to vote*


	34. Confused Feelings Over A HumanBeing

CHAPTER SIX

Confused Feelings Over A Human-Being

***

Meg: Vote, otherwise I won't be able to keep writing!

Bumblebee: Vote for me!

Starscream: No, vote for me you pathetic…I mean, you tiny humans…

Emma: Vote for _both_ of them, just to shut them up!

Bumblebee & Starscream: ;O.O

Meg: _That_ shut them up.

***

I fell asleep somewhere over Mandurah. I couldn't help it, really. I was _tired_. And this ride was a lot more comfy than my last ride (for starters, I wasn't tied up), so before I knew it I was asleep and, for once, my sleep was uninterrupted by nightmares.

*

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

_I knew straight away when Emma had fallen asleep. Her breathing became deeper, and she curled up with that orange cat of hers, which also fell asleep. I could tell that her injuries were hurting her, and I was glad that I was able to fly to way I did._

_I couldn't believe what I was doing._

_I couldn't believe that she had come with me so willingly but, then again, that __was__ the weird power of spark partners at work. I had never experienced it for myself, but I was experiencing it now._

_At least I knew what it meant._

_But…did I really want this?_

_Yes, I wanted the power of the All-Spark that resided in Emma's human body. I knew that, soon, we would grow closer, and then…_

_My spark began to pound as I thought about what we would do. What it would take for the ultimate power to be mine. What would happen __after__ the power was mine. I could picture her, sleeping so soundly there, trusting me completely to take her to where she needed to go._

_She was either very confident, or just plain foolish._

_It wouldn't take much to overpower her, and I knew that there was hardly any human population between the two cities._

_It would be easier to just stop here, and get what I wanted from her. She'd thank me for it, eventually._

_I kept on flying._

*

_Zikya's P.O.V:_

_I woke up on January 8__th__, thinking about what a rough night we'd had to endure last night. The army had come, and managed to cover up the story, although __how__ they did that, I didn't know. Ratchet had managed to fix everyone – I wouldn't have been here if Wheeljack hadn't been okay – and we were all safe._

_But Emma…she hadn't said a word since Bumblebee had saved her from Starscream. She hadn't so much as gasped when Ratchet had stitched her up, and she hadn't looked at anyone since._

_Sighing, I opened my eyes, and sat up, mindful of my sore wrist. I looked over at Emma's bed._

_It was empty._

_I blinked, and then got out of bed, glancing around. There was no sign of Leveret either, and…the black jeans and black turtleneck jumper that had been hanging on the end of her bed were gone too._

"_Did she leave the house early?" I wondered, as I swiftly dressed in my favourite blue jeans and yellow t-shirt. "But…Ratchet told her not to move around too much…" I went to the window and looked out._

_Bianca was there in the driveway, and I called down to her: "Have you seen Emma!?"_

"_No," Bianca replied, and then she appeared to be listening intently. Then she called: "Zikya, get down here quickly, we have to go looking for her!"_

_I leapt out the window, onto the roof of the porch, and then jumped gracefully to the ground, which I hit running._

_Where was Emma? Where had she gone?_

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_I had driven around the entire city eight times, and there was no sign of Emma. I got back to the base, hoping that someone else had found her._

_Emma wasn't there, but the army was. I transformed and heard Optimus say: "The Decepticons must have taken her," His voice was upset – a mixture between anger, fear, sadness and something else._

"_If they have, then they may have taken her out of the city," An army personal said._

_Ratchet looked more worried then I had ever seen him before. His optics were dancing with concern. "She was injured in the fight against Lugnut last night, and she was run-down with fatigue as well – we need to find out where she is."_

_I began wishing then that I'd put a tracking device in the chip I'd given her. I just hoped that she would read it…_

_I gasped, and my head snapped up so fast that everyone turned to look at me._

"_Bumblebee?" Optimus looked at me intently. "What is it?"_

"_Last night…" I said, trying to piece together my jumbled-up thoughts. "When Starscream attacked just after Lugnut…he was talking to Em about something…and then Em shut herself away and wouldn't talk to or look at anyone…"_

"_Oh no…" Bianca moaned. She had already figured it out._

"_What if Starscream told her that she has the All-Spark core within her__?" I asked._

"_And knowing Em, he'd react badly, thinking that we all __lied__ to her…" Bianca put her head in her hands._

"_Which we __did__." Spoke up Zikya._

"_Do you think she's gone off with Starscream?" Wheeljack was leaning against the wall, and he was addressing me mostly._

_I clenched my hands, which had begun shaking. "That slagging Decepticon…I've seen the way he looks at her…" My spark seemed to go cold as I thought this through. "If he even __thinks__ about…" I couldn't finish. But, I didn't need to._

_Everyone – even the humans – had already figured out what I had been about to say, and they all traded looks of horror._

_Except for Optimus, who said in a commanding voice: "Autobots, transform and roll out! Search for Emma in and beyond the city, and look for any clues as to whom she might be with!" And, I heard him mutter: "Dear Primus, let her be alright…"_

*

I woke up, and looked around me. "Huh?"

"So, you're finally awake?" That was Starscream's voice, and didn't seem as cold as it had been before.

I nodded. "Uh-huh…where are we?"

"About five miles outside of Albany…we should be there before it gets dark…"

"Can I ask you something?" I said suddenly.

"What?"

"That day…" I was referring back to the day there had been an air-raid warning. "Was that you that attacked the school, and confronted Bianca about the All-Spark?"

Starscream was silent for a moment, as we flew silently across the skies. Then, he didn't _really_ answer my question. Instead, he asked one of his own. "Do you remember seeing me and Lugnut outside of what you humans call a petrol station?"

I nodded again.

"Did you…_feel_ anything, when you saw me?" He asked, somewhat hesitantly.

It was my turn to be silent. I _had_ felt something – not fear, but something…_else_…

At last, I nodded. "Yes…but it's a feeling I've felt with someone else, too…" No matter what, I still cared about Bee. Despite the fact that he, along with everyone else, had lied to me.

I felt a change in Starscream then and, when he spoke again, his voice was harsh. "Who is it?" He demanded to know.

I paused. Why should Starscream care whom I felt what feelings around? Why should it matter to him?

One thing I was certain of – if I told him the truth, then Bee would be dead faster then you can say _everybodylovesbacon_.

I sighed deeply, so deeply in fact, that Starscream's anger immediately changed to concern. "What is it?" He asked me.

"We're almost there…and you can't go waltzing in to town like this – people will think they're under attack…"

"They _are_ under attack." Starscream reminded me, but I felt him change altitude suddenly, heading towards the ground.

I smiled, and scratched Leveret behind his long ears. Mission-change-the-subject accomplished.

Starscream landed.

"Get out." He told me, and I did so, hopping out on to the side of the road, with Leveret in my arms. I limped a few steps away, and looked out in wonder at the beautiful town of Albany.

It was a seaside town, with beautiful old buildings, sloping hills and a bay I knew was called Princess Harbour. The air was cold but wonderful, and I shivered happily as I put Leveret down on the ground. He meowed, and sniffed at a weird-looking plant on the side of the road.

When I'd turned around again, Starscream's holoform was looking back at me.

He was the same young man I had seen outside of the servos, and once again my heart gave a strange jolt. He had longish black hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and his glowing jewel red eyes were so different from Bee's summer day aqua ones. He was muscled, although not nearly as much as Ironhide, and was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers.

I happened to glance down at his right hand, and…

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "My class ring!" He was wearing the class ring I had lost when my house was destroyed!

Starscream just looked at me. "Do you want it back?"

"No," I shook me head. "It suits you better…" I took a step forward, and nearly fell over. "Damn slagging injuries…when I get my hands on that bloody Lugnut…" I was surprised to suddenly find myself on Starscream's back, being carried piggy-back-style down the road as Leveret trotted after us. "Hey!" I exclaimed, about five seconds too late. "I _can_ walk, you know!"

"Oh," Starscream glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Would you rather, then?"

"No," I mumbled. "Ratchet told me to _not_ do much walking…" And I tightened my grip around Starscream's neck. "Damn you, Lugnut…" I muttered.

Starscream just laughed.


	35. The Ones I’ve Dreamed Of

CHAPTER SEVEN

The Ones I've Dreamed Of

***

Meg: I just realised…there are those out there who call Megatron 'Meg'.

Megatron: Those who call me that get their pathetic little human tongues ripped out and nailed to posts.

Meg: And I was supposed to know that _how_?

Megatron: Would you like for me to demonstrate?

Meg: *Brightly* Okay! *Shoves random person out in front of her*

***

"People are _staring_ at us," I whispered to Starscream, as we continued in the similar fashion of him carrying me on his back. We were walking through the streets of Albany, and I was _glad_ not to be the one doing the walking, since my injuries _were_ hurting me…_but people were staring_!!

As if they'd never seen a hot, red-eyed guy carrying around a girl with floor-length hair and bandages. Not to _mention_ the cat…

Starscream growled angrily. "So what? I don't give a slag what those mo…"

"Excuse me!" I called suddenly, to a man standing on the side of the road. He was tall, with thick dark brown hair and he was wearing a suit. He turned to us, and his dark grey eyes widened slightly in surprise as he took us in.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Over there," I told Starscream, jabbing him with my heels.

"Ow!" He complained, but walked forward obediently. He stopped in front of the man, and I dug around in my pocket until I came up with a piece of paper.

"Is your name Mr. Harry Jones?" I asked him politely, to make up for Starscream's lack of it.

Mr. Jones looked even more surprised. "Why, yes I am. And who might you be?"

"My name is Emma," I said, smiling at him. "And this is…Star." 'Star' glanced at me and pointedly rolled his eyes. "We're looking for Lisa and Brendan Pendanto, and I understand that you work for them, correct?"

"Why, yes I do," Mr. Jones looked at me curiously. "I say, you look an _awful_ lot like them…" He suddenly gasped. "Are…are you…could you be..!?" His face suddenly broke into a huge grin. "Hallelujah! The miracle child has returned!"

"_Miracle_?" Starscream and I repeated in unison.

*

Well, after he found out who I was, Mr. Jones wouldn't shut up. It turned out that my parents lived not to far from where we were standing, so we walked straight over there. He went on and on about how it was a miracle that I was back, and a miracle that I had survived, and miracle this and miracle that.

By the time we reached our destination, I'd had to restrain Starscream five times from killing Mr. Jones.

"He's just trying to _help_ us!" I'd hissed, as we stopped in front of the electronic gates.

Starscream didn't answer, but I could feel his body trembling with pent up rage. Startled, I reached down, and touched my hands to his chest, where his spark was. "Hey, calm down, alright?" I said quietly, and he seemed to then, as the gates opened and we stepped onto the long, winding driveway that led up to a massive three-storey house.

I gaped. "My parents live _here_!?" I asked, turning to Mr. Jones, who nodded pleasantly and led the way up to the house. It was a long walk, and I knew that with each step, it took me closer to my parents.

I wondered what they would be like. I had dreamed about my real parents many times before, but I had never actually expected to _meet_ them. If Bee hadn't found my locket, I realised, feeling the cold chain around my neck, then I wouldn't be here at all. In a way, I had a lot to thank him for.

"You humans actually _need_ this much space?" Starscream suddenly whispered to me, and I grinned.

"We need it for the huge families we all dream of having." Was my reply, and Starscream grinned too, although for the life of me I knew not why.

The door was flung open by a young-looking woman wearing a maid's uniform just then, and I felt Starscream stiffen as the woman showed us in.

"What?" I whispered, checking back to make sure that Leveret had come in too. The young woman was staring at me. She had amazing jewel-like eyes.

Starscream just shook his head. "She's more of a robot then I am." He replied, and I nearly fell off his back.

"She's a _what_?" I began to ask in a loud whisper but, just then, a woman came down the wide sweeping staircase.

My heart nearly stopped beating.

I felt like I was staring in to my own eyes, because this woman was Lisa Pendanto.

She was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen, with waist-length blonde hair. She was wearing a white blouse and black pants.

I recognised her from the picture.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked, glancing at Starscream.

"Put me down," I told him.

He did so, and I stepped out from behind him, being careful of my injured ankle.

The second she saw me, the woman who was my mother let out a gasp, and her hand flew to her heart, which is exactly what mine did.

"Emma?" She whispered, taking a few careful steps forward. "Is…is that you?"

I nodded, aware that both our eyes were filling up with tears.

Then, she was running towards me, and calling over her shoulder: "Brendan! Brendan, come quick! It's _her_ Brendan! It's Emma, she's come back to us!" And then he caught me in her arms, and hugged me. "Emma, oh my darling little girl!"

I hugged her back. "M-Mum!" I managed to say in a choked up voice, and that caused Mum to sob even harder, just as my Dad came down the stairs.

I glanced at him over Mum's shoulder, and saw that he was staring at me. He had deep brown eyes and lighter brown hair than mine, but his features were so similar to mine it was easy to tell that he was my Father.

"D-Dad?" I asked him, and he came forward with his arms extended, to wrap both me and Mum up in a big hug.

I didn't look at Starscream. I knew that he would be looking impatient, rolling his eyes, and probably checking his watch if he had one.

But, I didn't care.

These were my parents, the ones who had given me life – and I had finally found them.

***

Meg: I'm listening to _New Divide_ – again.

Megatron: So?

Meg: So…that means _you're all listening to it too_! *Grins*

Megatron: I hate humans…Lugnut, kill her…

Emma: No!! I will kill _you_, Lugnut!! *Goes all scary Amazonian-woman*

Lugnut: Ah…fighting Amazons wasn't in my contract, Lord Megatron.

Megatron: So?

Meg: Is that _all_ you can say! Hey, since I'm the author, I can make you say whatever _I_ want!

Megatron: Wha…I'm a purple cockatoo!

Meg: Oh yeah, that was sweet!

Megatron: *Murderous*


	36. Miracle Child

CHAPTER EIGHT

Miracle Child

***

Meg: I'm gonna let the poll run a little while longer, and then see what turns out. *Checks poll*

Okay – One person wants her to end up with Starscream…

Starscream: Yay!

Meg: So OOC…anyway…one person wants her to end up with both…

Emma: They…what!? I didn't _mean_ they should actually vote for _both_ of them!!

Meg: Too late now…and…Bumblebee has…four votes.

Bumblebee: Alright! Vote for me, Bumblebee! Yeah, alright!

Starscream: Un-modest slagger…

Meg: Language. Anyway, please read and review and don't forget to vote now if you already haven't! Otherwise Megatron will rip out your tongue and nail it to a post!

Megatron: I'm a purple cockatoo!

Meg: :D

***

We – Mum, Dad, Star, Mr. Jones and I – sat in the living room, which was as big as Coralina's house. I wondered if she knew I was missing yet…I wondered if the others knew yet.

Probably.

Anyway, so Mum and Dad sat on one couch, and Star and I sat on the other couch, facing them. Mr. Jones sat in an armchair in the middle of all this, drinking tea and eating cookies and occasionally offering his two-cents.

"Emma, I can't believe it…" Mum couldn't take her eyes off of me, she seemed stunned. "Look at what a beautiful young woman you have become…the last I saw of you was when you were just two years old…"

I was sitting there, with Leveret in my lap, and I looked up at her. "Why did you send me away?" I wanted to know.

Mum and Dad exchanged a glance. "Well," Mum said. "Let's start at the beginning, shall we?" She took a sip of her tea, and went on: "Well, your Father and I had always dreamed of having a baby. We tried so many times until, finally, the doctors told me I was pregnant with a little baby girl," She smiled fondly at me. "The day you were born was the happiest day of our lives. You were such a happy baby, always cheerful. You learned things so fast, and you hardly ever cried – you were our wonderful Emma Luzetta Pendanto…"

"Luzetta?" I interrupted her.

"Your middle name," Dad said. "It means 'light'…we didn't tell Nenona and Jerome that, though."

At the mention of those two names, my heart seemed to stop beating. Star glanced at me.

"How are Nenona and Jerome, by the way?" Mum wanted to know.

I looked at Star. He nodded, and then said to my parents, in a flat voice: "They're dead."

"Oh dear," Mum said, sounding very upset by this news.

I took a deep breath, and then felt someone reach out and take my hand.

I glanced down at the hand, and then up at Star, who said nothing.

"Mum," I said to her. "Do you know…anything about the All-Spark?"

*

_Megatron's P.O.V:_

"_Uh…I don't think she's in the city anymore, Lord Megatron." Lugnut said._

"_Damn this!" I shouted, slamming my fist into the wall. "That bloody slagging traitor Starscream must've taken her!" I turned to my subordinates. "Don't just stand there! __Find them__! And when you do, __kill__ Starscream but bring the girl to me, understood!?"_

"_Yes Lord Megatron."_

_I growled, and turned back to the window, looking out over the planet. 'Starscream will __not__ defeat me this time…' I thought._

*

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

_I watched as the human Em called her Mother smiled, a little sadly, and leaned forward. "Yes I do, my dear," She said, and I felt Em's hand tense in mine. I held it tightly. "You see, when you were nearly two, you were badly injured in a car accident." The human female sounded choked up, as she went on: "Your body was so badly damaged, that the medic didn't even __try__ to save you…so we brought you back here, to our lab."_

"_We're both scientists," The human male, Brendan, explained. "And, we'd been working for some time on an experiment that was based around what mot people would consider to be __cyborgs__."_

"_Humans fitted with robotic parts." Came the soft voice of the robot maid, Tiffany. She had come in to pour more tea, and I noticed that she kept glancing between me and Em._

"_That's right," Lisa said, seeming to pull herself together, although her eyes still looked sad. "We had just perfected it when Emma was…hurt," She cast her eyes downwards. "We knew that it was the only way to save her, so…" She glanced helplessly at her husband._

"_We did it." He said simply._

_Em closed her eyes. "So," She said, taking a deep breath in. "I'm…part robot?"_

_Her parents exchanged a glance, and then they both nodded. "Yes." Her Father said._

_Em opened her eyes, and looked at her parents. "Then what?"_

_They knew what she meant. "Well," Her Mother said. "The problem was, your body didn't seems strong enough to survive with the robotic part in you…"_

"_So, we looked for a miracle," Her Father supplied. "And, we found one."_

"_The All-Spark…" Em and I said in unison._

"_Yes," Her Father said again, and then he glanced at me: "And…who might you be?"_

"_Oh!" Em seemed to snap out of her trance. "This is…umm…well, his name is Starscream…this is his human form, called a holoform…but he's really a Cybetronian, a giant alien robot…thing…"_

_I rolled my eyes at being called a thing._

"_Ah, yes," Lisa smiled. "The great god Primus mentioned to us about the Cybetronians…tell us, Emma, which is Starscream – an Autobot or a Decepticon?"_

_Em and I exchanged another glance. We looked at each other for a long time._

_Finally, Em turned back to her parents and said: "Neither – he is neutral, for now."_

"_Ah, I see," Lisa nodded, and then she went on: "Now, at the time, the All-Spark was looking for a host, but it didn't come to earth alone – a Cybetronian named White Fire was with it."_

"_Bianca!" Em exclaimed._

"_Yes," Brendan seemed to be getting a lot of usage out of that word. "A white robot that had the ability to turn herself into a car – which she did. The All-Spark split itself in to two separate parts – the outer rim, which went inside Bianca, and the core, which went inside of you, Emma."_

_Em tensed up slightly._

"_The core was the more powerful of the two parts," Lisa explained. "Which was why it went inside of you, Emma – you needed it to survive, for your body to fully be able to support the robotic parts we put in you. The All-Spark also shields and blocks your robotic parts from being discovered."_

_That would explain how we didn't know before this._

"_Which parts?" Em and I asked at the same time._

_Lisa nodded as Tiffany, who hurried out of the room, and returned a few seconds later with a sheet of paper, which he handed to Em._

_I glanced at it too._

_Deltoid, Ext. Carpi Radialis, Serratus and Pectoral Major were the muscles, generally on both sides._

_Sacrum, Patella, Tibia and Cranium were the bones._

_Lungs, Heart, Superior Vena Cava, Brain and Uterus were in the misc. list._

"_What's a Uterus?" Em wondered quietly._

_I told her._

"_Oh." She said, her eyes widening, and she nearly threw the piece of paper on to the table._

_Lisa had heard us. "Your reproductive organs," She said, very matter-of-factly. "Were damaged in the accident, and we wanted to ensure that you would still be able to have children one day."_

"_I see," Em said, nodding her head. "That would be assuming…" And she trailed off, looking thoughtful. She was looking at a picture of her a baby, which was sitting on the mantelpiece, and her eyes got a little misty._

_My eyes, however, gleamed with excitement. 'Soon, Em, soon…'. I thought to myself._

"_Well," Brendan said suddenly, standing up. "Since you two will be staying here," And he looked at his daughter happily. "Why don't we show you to your rooms?"_

"_Thanks Dad." Em said, grinning._

_Just then, a black and white cat wandered in to the room. She was a female, but I could tell straight away that, like Em's cat, this one'd had the same treatment as Em herself (ie, it was part robot too)._

"_Oh, that's Kyo, our cat." Lisa said._

_Leveret suddenly sat straight up, and stared at Kyo._

"_Meow?" He asked._

"_Mew…" She replied._

_Leveret hopped up and jumped onto the floor. He followed the she-cat out of the room._

"_Uh…okay then…" Em blinked. "What was __that__ all about?"_

_I looked at her. Did she really have no idea?_

***

Meg: *Scarred*

Emma: What's wrong?

Meg: I had to go looking up all of those organs…and some of the _pictures_ of the _female_ ones…

Emma: I know… *Huddles into corner* I'm scared too…

Both Girls: *Rocking back and forth*

Bianca: *Sweatdrops*


	37. I Don’t Want To Be Alone

CHAPTER NINE

I Don't Want To Be Alone

***

Meg: I need…M&M's!!!! *Eats M&M's*

Starscream: Is Megatron's speech fixed yet?

Meg: *Munch munch* Eh, what? Umm, I dunno, let's check…hey Megatron! What exactly are you?

Megatron: I'm a wishy-washy washing machine!

Starscream: Oh, I am _so_ gonna enjoy this! Hey, Mega-loser – what's your favourite past-time?

Megatron: I like eating green paper!

Starscream: Oh yeah, that's _so_ going in the record book! *Hi-fives Meg*

Megatron: *Thinking* I will kill you all…

***

That night, I lay in the big bed in my newly appointed bedroom, thinking about the events of the day. Star had taken off for a few hours around tea time, which had consisted of, like, the _world's_ biggest feast. Mum and Dad seemed to know _exactly _what I liked to eat, and their cooking was just as good as Nenona and Jerome's. We'd taken a tour of the ground before tea (me on new crutches) and I'd nearly gotten lost – twice. Star hadn't said much all day, and just stuck to my side like glue. It was like having a shadow. One that I didn't mind having at the moment.

Now, I was lying in bed, and drifting slowly off to sleep, although I wished that Leveret were here, and not off with his new girlfriend, Kyo. Still, I was glad he was happy. Maybe they'd have kittens, like in _Kiki's Delivery Service_!

I fell asleep.

In my dream, I dreamed in line-art. Not black and white, but actual line-art. I was standing waist deep in a river, with a tumbling waterfall beside me.

Aside from that, however, I was all alone.

It was scary. The blackness and the whiteness seemed to set over me, and I found myself being enveloped in the loneliness.

I woke up sobbing.

I breathed hard, and tried to top from shaking, but I couldn't. The weight of the nightmare still pressed down on my chest, crushing it, and making me gasp.

I struggled out of bed in my new long pink nightgown, and found my crutches. I hobbled out of my room, and down the hall, to where Star's room was.

I had managed to convince him to sleep in his holoform, because I knew that Mum and Dad might freak out at his robot form.

I knocked on the door. There was no answer.

Sighing, but not wanting to go away, I pushed the door open, and swung into his room.

He wasn't in there, the moonlight shone on his empty bed.

The fear of being alone pressed all around me again, and I began to shake.

"Dear Primus…" I whispered. "I don't want to be alone…" I didn't feel right going to Mum and Dad's room – not only that, but I probably couldn't even find it, and would be left wandering the large house all night…and alone.

Before I could get too far ahead of myself, however, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to look in to the glowing red eyes of Starscream.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. It was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"I had a nightmare…" I whispered, still shaking, and tears still sliding down my face. I hastily wiped them away. I couldn't read the expression on Star's face. "Please…can I sleep with you tonight?"

A shocked expression flew across Star's face, and I hastily said: "Not like _that_!" I sighed again. "I just…don't want to be alone…not again…"

Star regarded me for a fraction of a second, but it felt like ten hours before he finally nodded, and picked me up, letting my crutches fall to the floor. Then he carried me over to the bed, and placed me in it, before lying down next to me, so that we were both lying on our sides and my back was to him. His arms wrapped around my waist – and then he began humming.

"What song is that?" I whispered, but I think I already knew.

"This one," He replied softly, and began singing, in a voice that was deeper then Bee's. "_Now hush  
My Little one  
Don't be afraid, your daddy's right here  
It's just a little dream  
And now it's gone there's nothing to fear  
So close your eyes, I'll sing a sweet lullaby  
Lay your head close to my heart_

And sleep tight  
May angels hover over you  
They'll spread their wings to keep you safe and warm  
The starlight, the heavens high above you  
Will light a path at you to find your way back home

Yes sleep tight

And now, my sleepy head, your carriage weighs  
To take you off to bed  
Let go tiny hands and drift away to a bright enchanted land  
I promise you, your sweetest dreams will come true  
Now leave this weary world behind

And sleep tight  
May angels hover over you  
They'll spread their wings to keep you safe and warm  
The starlight, the heavens high above you  
Will light a path at you to find your way back home

Yeah sleep tight

So close your eyes and wish upon the brightest star  
Cause when you dream it doesn't matter where you are  
Near to me or very far  
I'll always be with you

And sleep tight  
May angels hover over you  
They'll spread their wings to keep you safe and warm  
The starlight, the heavens high above you  
Will light a path at you to find your way back home

And sleep tight  
May angels hover over you  
They'll spread their wings to keep you safe and warm

I'll keep you safe, safe and warm  
I'll keep you safe…"

I closed my eyes, and truly believed every word that Starscream sang.

*

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

_I was surprised with what Em wanted to do, but I'd heard about these human nightmares, and knew that he was truly scared. So, I complied, and even sung her to sleep, with a song that I had heard on the human radio the other day._

_What was becoming of me, the great seeker Starscream, soon-to-be leader of the Decepticons?_

_What had I turned in to? I was not only coveting a human, but I was also __comforting__ her, when she needed me._

_What the hell was wrong with me?_

_I wanted her power, nothing more. If she bore me a successor, then that would be good too. But, I would settle for just getting the powers I desired from her, completing my spark and keeping her by my side, but did I necessarily have to devote myself to her like this?_

_I glanced down at the top of her head and, as she slept, I began to twine strands of her long brown hair through my fingers. Her hair was so soft and, on an impulse, I reached out and ran my finger across the side of her face. Her human skin was also soft, and it was a weird feeling, so different from the metal of robots._

_But…she was part robot…did that make us more compatible then what I'd originally thought? What was she __doing__ to me? How could a spark mate make me feel this way?_

_It was almost enough to make me forget about my one true desire, as I looked down at her fragile little body, which harboured a great power._

_Then, I wrapped my arms more securely around her, and succumbed myself to sleep._

*

I smiled in my sleep. I was dreaming in that line-art again, but this time, everything was okay.

I heard a bell, and turned around, to see a man in the river, looking at me.

Tears leaked down my face in the dream, as we walked towards each other and embraced.

I couldn't see his face, but that was okay.

I felt safe, warm and loved and, most of all, I would no longer have to be alone.

***

Meg: Guess what I'm listening to?

Emma: Umm…_New Divide_?

Meg: _No_, Captain Smarty-Pants. _High School Musical_, from HSM 3. Good song, from a good movie…although _not_ as good as _New Divide_, from THE BEST MOVIE EVER…still, this is a good song. *Hugs Troy and Gabrielle*

Emma: :D

Megatron: I want to be painted pink!

Starscream: _Okay_! *Grabs paint can*

Megatron: *Thinking* NO NO NO NO NO!!!!


	38. I’d Come For You

CHAPTER TEN

I'd Come For You

***

Meg: … … …

Emma: She can't talk. Mega-pink, I mean Mega_tron_ just ripped out her tongue and nailed it to a post. He ripped out Starscream's vocal thingies as well.

Starscream: … … …

Emma: Allow me to translate for you – ahem. *Puts on Starscream voice* It was fun while it lasted!

Meg: … … …

Emma: *In Meg voice* Now, on with the story!

*

_Bianca's P.O.V:_

_A week after Em's disappearance, no sign had turned up of her or Starscream, or the other Decepticons. On an impulse, we (myself and Bee – we were using codenames now, Bia and Bee) decided to check out around her old neighbourhood, to see if anyone had seen anything._

_Well, an F-22 Raptor jet, __somebody__ was bound to have seen it!_

_Bee and I transformed into our holoforms, and began knocking on doors, asking flat-out if anyone had seen anything weird._

_Bee began to get annoyed when nobody had. They'd either been out, asleep, or on holiday somewhere._

"_Is your Mum home?" I sweetly asked the old lady in house number 22._

"_MUM!!" She yelled into the house, and this even __older__ woman came to the door in a wheelchair._

_O.O_

"_WHAT!!??" She yelled._

_Bee and I exchanged a glance._

"_Let's go," Bee said, dragging me away after I'd thanked the ladies. "She probably can't even __see__!"_

_We continued our investigation._

"_OH FOR THE SAKE OF PRIMUS!!!!" Bee finally threw his hands up into the air, and stalked down the driveway of the last house, next to the ruins of Em's old one._

"_Hang on," The woman who had answered the door said to me. "I think my son was home on Friday night…I'll see if he saw anything…" And she turned around and called into the house._

_Bee was still pacing up and down the front lawn._

_A young man came to the door, and I asked my questions again – did you see anything weird on Friday night?_

"_No," The man shook his head, and I felt like screaming, and joining Bee in his pacing on the front lawn. "Oh, except for an F-22 Raptor jet!" The man exclaimed._

_SHOOMP!!_

_Bee was back in a nano second, and right up in the man's face. "__And__!?" Bee cried. "What else did you see!?"_

_The man blinked and took a step back, and I grabbed Bee's jacket collar and pulled him back._

"_Calm down," I told him. He looked at me, and then at the man, and nodded._

"_Did you see anything else?" I asked the man._

"_Like a girl, our age," Bee said, and then described Em. "About five foot, weighs exactly forty-five kilograms, utterly stunning with floor-length dark brown hair that would've been shining in the moonlight, and shimmering silvery-green metallic eyes?"_

_The man and his Mother blinked._

"_Did you see a brown-haired girl with him?" I asked simply, and Bee glared at me. "She's short," I demonstrated with my hand. "With long hair. She would have been wearing black, and was either on crutches or limping. Oh, and she probably had a ginger cat with her?"_

_The man snapped his fingers. "Yes, I __did__ see her! She was pretty cute…"_

_Bee nearly jumped out of my hold on him. "And!?" He wanted to know._

_The man walked out of the house, and we followed him. His Mother followed us._

"_Well, I came out of my house and hid __**there**__," He pointed to a clump of shrubbery. "I wanted to get a better view of her."_

"_Why?" I asked, flatly, and the man blushed._

"_Anyway," He said, glancing nervously at Bee. "So, she sat down in the middle of the driveway, with the cat. A few minutes later, the jet arrived…" He paused. 'You…you might not believe it, but the jet turned in to a __giant robot__."_

_Bee and I exchanged a glance. "We believe it," I said. "What happened next?"_

"_Well," The man seemed pleased that we'd believed him. "The cute girl told the robot that 'they' had lied to her, and wanted to know what he was. He said that he was the most powerful human to have ever lived."_

_Bee and I exchanged another glance, a horrified one._

"_Go on," I urged the man._

"_So then, the robot promised that he could give her the chance to whole, and that she'd never be alone."_

_Bee started shaking._

_The man seemed not to notice. "Then, the girl said she wanted to go with him, and that there was somewhere that she needed to go…"_

"_WHERE!!??" Bee and I yelled at the same time._

_The man blinked. "Uh…I heard her say something about Albany…and her parents…"_

_We both turned to the road then, because that's where Bee had gone, transforming first in to a robot and then in to the yellow Camaro, which took off down the street and was out of sight in about three seconds._

"_What the..!?" The man and his Mother yelled._

_I didn't have time to worry about that, though. I ran out on to the road, phasing from holoform to robot to alte form in a swift movement, and speeding away, leaving the man and his Mother looking stunned._

"_**Opti**__!!" I shouted through the communication. "__**We found out where Em is, Bee's going after her**__!!"_

"_**Return to the base, Bia**__!" Opti's voice came through loud and clear. "__**Repeat, all Autobots return to the base immediately**__!"_

_We all heard him. Even Bee._

_But, somehow, I doubted whether Bee would listen to him now._

"_**Bee,**__" I told him, just for him to hear. "__**Bring. Her. Back**__."_

_Bee was silent for a moment, and then he said: "__**I promise you – I will. And I've never broken a promise before.**__"_

***

Meg: I think the next chapter is going to be rated M.

Emma: Why?

Meg: You'll find out.

Emma: I don't think I'm ready for this…

Meg: Too bad. You'll enjoy this, I promise.

Emma: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *Runs*

Meg: Get back here! *Chases* You need to be in this next chapter!!!!


	39. Shooting Star

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Shooting Star

***

Meg: Well, this is it…oww, my tongue hurts from being ripped out…anyway, this chapter is rated M, for sexual…stuff. Umm, I'm not really sure what to call it… ;^_^

Emma: Well maybe you shouldn't call it ANYTHING!! Maybe we shouldn't even DO this chapter!!

Meg: Quiet you! *Prepares to write* Dear Primus, I'm no good at this kind of writing…and…this is weird…

Emma: HOW DO YOU THINK _I_ FEEL!!??

Meg: If you don't like this chapter, then you can re-rip my tongue out, okay?

Emma: Deal. *Shakes hand*

***

"I can't sleep…" I muttered, sitting up suddenly.

Star, in his holoform, glanced at me. "What's the matter with you?" He had started asking me this almost every time he thought something was wrong with me, and I wondered if he really cared. I wondered what his intentions were. I wondered…

"I feel like going for a walk…" I told him, and got up out of bed. Star waited until I'd gotten changed, and then I left the room with a slight limp (no more crutches!). He followed. Once we were downstairs and outside, I just stood there in the backyard, looking around, until Star made the decision for me.

He grabbed me, swung me on to his back, and started running at top speed towards the trees.

Feeling like I was in some kind of a vampire movie, I clung tight to his back as the trees enveloped us, and we were lost in the darkness of the night. Well, at least _I_ was lost – Star, on the other hand, seemed to know _exactly_ where we were going, and I trusted him completely to get me to wherever it was we were headed.

He seemed to have been planning this night for quite some while, as if he were just _waiting_ for me to say that I couldn't sleep and needed some fresh air.

While he ran, and I was along for the ride, I asked him: "The power that's within me…you crave it, don't you?"

Star didn't answer, but I sensed his reply anyway. We had been nearly inseparable over the last few days, and I had found myself growing strongly attached to the seeker. He was different from Bee in so many ways, in fact they were almost nothing alike. Star was a lot colder, and he dealt with things more harshly. He had little tolerance, and he was power-hungry. I knew that for a fact.

Still, I found myself admiring the qualities that, to others, were overshadowed by his faults.

He was strong, he was determined, and he had protected me from a lot of things I feared – including being alone. Whatever I requested, he did it. I didn't want to be alone, and so Star had gone out of his way to ensure that I was _never_ alone, even if it meant overstepping certain boundaries.

We slept in the same bed together, him with his arms around me all night, comforting me with his words so that I would never be alone. My parents either weren't aware of this little fact or chose to ignore it. I don't know.

Star also seemed afraid – afraid that, if he left me alone for more then, say, an hour, then I would disappear, and then he would be left without his power.

I _knew_ he wanted my power from me, but I wanted to know if that was the _only_ reason why he kept me.

Star never ever lied to me.

So, if I asked him now, then I knew I'd get an honest answer from him.

*

We soon found ourselves sitting on the rocks. Where were we? We were on a small island not far from the shore. We had both flown over there – him in his alte form and me, well, I just flew over here, didn't I. Now, him back in his holoform, we were sitting on the rocks, and I was drawing Cybertronian symbols in the sand with my toe.

I had a question.

"Why do you keep me?" I asked Star, and then I took a deep breath. "It's because of the power, the All-Spark core, isn't it?"

Star looked at me then, a strange mixture of emotions in his red eyes. He nodded.

I nodded too, and glanced up at the one-night-off-from-a-full-moon. "I knew it – you want to the power of the All-Spark, to defeat Megatron and rule Cybetron, as the most powerful Decepticon in the universe."

Again, he nodded. He hadn't said anything for awhile now.

"Is that the only reason?" I hated to ask it, but I knew that I had to. I had to know now, otherwise it would kill me.

Star stood up then, and pulled me to my feet. He gripped my shoulders with his hands tightly, and stared intently into my eyes, blood red searching through metallic green. At last he said: "No."

It was my turn to search _him_, and what I found reassured me. There was confusion on Star's face – he had no idea why, but clearly he felt something towards me, that I could quite describe, and neither could he. All he knew was that he wanted to keep me, he wanted my powers but he also wanted something else.

But what?

I reached up a shaking hand, and touched the side of his human face. "I believe you." I whispered, before we leaned towards each other and kissed.

It was then that I felt my heart began to pound, but something else was pounding too. The power of the All-Spark overwhelmed me and, for the next half an hour, I was in another world.

It tarted with the kiss – I've never really understood the big deal about kissing, until Star and I did it. Suddenly, it was like the mot amazing thing in the world, like we were discovering kissing for the first time ever. I couldn't really describe the taste – there was the obvious one in there, of energon, which is just a nice way of saying petrol, I guess. But then…there was something else…pure _energy_, I guess. Our tongues danced around in each others' mouths, and then I let out a gasp of surprise when his hands slid down my waist, and rested on my hips, before moving slowly in.

"Starscream…" I murmured, as our bodies were somehow drawn closer to each other, and my own hands reached…willingly, wantingly…

*

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

_Suddenly, all I wanted was to get those jeans off of her. To hold her close to me as I was inside of her, to have her purring my name like she was at the moment._

_I didn't want her to stop saying my name, I wanted to hear her scream it._

_I hadn't realised it was going to be this enjoyable. The clothes that we wore were soon discarded, and we were lying on the sand, her and me, her soft skin against my own skin, her fingertips raking against my back as I tasted the sweet human essence of her mouth, the taste of energy and something cold and fresh._

_I suddenly noticed how tight she was, and I looked at her. "Are you a virgin?" I asked her._

_She nodded, and then placed her hands on the back of my head, pulling me close to her and kissing me again. "But soon I won't be…" She murmured, and moved her hips upwards._

_I took that as my cue, and moved in harder, enjoying the moan of pleasure that escaped from her lips, mingled with the gasp of pain that was soon replaced by heavy breathing as the climax drew nearer._

"_Uh…Starscream…" She moaned, and I felt like all of my senses were on fire. The sight of her beautiful human body under my own human one, her deep, metallic green lust-filled eyes. The sound of her saying my name through her lips which were now captured by mine every so often._

_And, most of all, the feeling._

"_Louder…" I whispered to her._

"_Uh-uh…harder…" She whispered back._

"_Louder first…" I told her._

"_Starscream…"_

_I went in harder._

"_Starscream!" She cried._

_In a shock of pleasure I realised how good this felt for me too, as she tightened, and I screamed out her name too as I went in for the final time, hardest of all._

_She responded, and then we were both falling over the edge into pure bliss._

*

_Starscream's P.O.V:_

_We both lay on our backs in the sand, she was breathing heavily, and my mind was a whirl of different emotions, namely the strange feeling I felt in my spark now._

_Like something had changed, but I didn't know what._

_I glanced over at her, lying on the sand staring up at the moon, her body a picture of perfect beauty like I had never imagined humans could have._

_How could I have not realised this sooner?_

_I had gotten what I wanted, and the Princess and the power were now all mine._

_I hadn't realised it would be so good getting them both._

***

Meg: …

Emma: …

Starscream: …

Meg: Okay, so, like, as I said, I'm no good at writing these sorts of things, so please don't judge me on _that_.

Emma: Who's judging?

Meg: So?

Emma: So what? … Oh, no, you can keep your tongue. I won't rip it out. This chapter wasn't so bad.

Starscream: …

Emma: He's speechless.

Meg: *Rolls eyes*


	40. Battle For The Princess

CHAPTER TWELVE

Battle For The Princess

***

Meg: I hope nobody found that last chapter a bit too…full on.

Starscream: It was.

Emma: Ditto.

Meg: *Rolls eyes again* Anyway, the poll is ending in about half an hour, I really can't wait any longer. The votes still stand as before. It looks like BB might win.

Starscream: What does that mean for me?

Meg: *Holds up white lily*

Starscream: _Oh_.

***

Star and I made our way (fully clothed now) back to my parents' house. Since my ankle was hurting again, Star was carrying me, in his arms, bridal-style, this time.

We hadn't spoken since leaving the island but now, as we neared our house, Star stopped.

The house was in view.

"What is it?" I whispered, rather hoarsely.

Star's eyes narrowed. "Decepticons…" He muttered.

And that was when the house exploded and burst into flame.

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_I was speeding through the streets of Albany, not caring for speed limits or anything. My spark was kicking in now, and I knew __exactly__ where to find Em._

'_I'm coming…hold on…' I thought._

_The explosion took me completely by surprise, and that's when I picked up Decepticons on the radar._

_Well, one, to be exact._

_Lugnut._

_I increased speed, knowing that Em was now in danger._

*

I saw Lugnut before he saw me, and suddenly I was out of Star's arms, and using my powers to fly.

Star phased back into a robot and was right behind me. Whether to help me or not, I didn't know.

I didn't care.

My parents were dead, dying because of me, just like Nenona and Jerome.

I was _angry_.

Blue light glowed in my fists.

"LUGNUT!!" I shouted, and he turned to me. I saw Star out of the corner of my eye. "STAR, FOR PRIMUS' SAKE, HELP ME _KILL THIS SLAGGING BASTARD_!!"

Star and I attacked Lugnut at the same time, and I felt the energy of the All-Spark burning through my fists, setting me alight.

Star felt it too, because blue light now graced him.

Lugnut realised it.

"STARSCREAM, YOU SLAGGING TRAITOR!!" He shouted, before I punched him in the face. "AND YOU BLOODY BITCH!!" Lugnut told me, before Star slammed his hand into the Decepticon's face.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE HERE, LUGNUT!!" Star yelled back, before plunging his glowing blue hand deep into Lugnut's chest whilst I held the Decepticon still.

I heard Lugnut's tortured scream as Star ripped out his spark, but he managed to hit me just before he died, and I slammed into the ground, blacking out immediately.

_Mum…Dad…everyone, I'm so sorry…_

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_I arrived at the smouldering wreckage that looked all too familiar. I recognized Lugnut's dead form immediately, and took in Starscream's triumphantly glowing blue form._

_My spark ran cold as I phased back into bot form, and faced Starscream._

"_What the slag did you do!?" I asked him._

_He smirked. "Killed Lugnut – you got a problem with that, shorty?"_

_I tensed. "Where is she? Where's Emma!?" I looked around, and saw her lying a few feet away. There was blood on her body, and she was unconscious. "WHAT THE SLAG HAVE YOU DONE!!??"_

"_I__ didn't do anything," Starscream said angrily._

"_Then what's that blue light?"_

"_Oh, this?" Starscream's smirk returned. "You like it? You could say…the power of the All-Spark has…come out with me…"_

_My optics widened. "You mean…you…and Em..?"_

_He nodded._

_My hands shook. "You didn't…"_

"_We did."_

"_Did she..?"_

"_She wanted it." Starscream smiled then. "Looks like I get the Princess, the power, and Cybertron – the whole damn lot."_

"_Is that __all__ she is to you!?" I shouted. "Just her __powers__!? She's __more__ then that!" And I attacked Starscream, even though I knew it was a kamikaze mission._

*

I didn't know where I was going, or what I was doing. I was crawling, half blinded by pain, towards a source of light, but I didn't know what it was or why I was going there.

Suddenly, I found myself at computer.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a computer chip, and put it into the computer.

The screen came to life, and Cybetronian words began to appear. They slowly rearranged themselves into English, and I began to read.

_My dearest Princess Emma,_

_I wish I could tell you this, but I've been forbidden to. You have the core of the All-Spark within you – you've had it since you were a young child. You were injured in a car crash. Your parents used it to save your life, because you had robotic parts put in you._

_Bianca told me that, but nobody else knows._

_There's something else I can't tell you in real life._

_I love you._

_You are my spark partner._

_I can't live without you either. If you ever leave, I will follow you to the ends of the earth, just to bring you back. Unless you're happy…then I only want you to be happy._

_I'll love you forever, my little butterfly, even if you don't love me._

_Love, your Bumblebee._

He had known. And, he had wanted to tell me in person, but couldn't.

So he'd written this letter.

My heart felt overwhelmed.

Bumblebee or Starscream?

Starscream or Bumblebee?

"Primus…I can't make this decision…"

"You have to…" The Cybetronian god replied gently. "Do not worry my little one – listen to your heart, and it will guide you…"

*

There was a battle going on. I knew it, and someone was losing. Someone I cared about was being defeated, but I didn't know who.

_I couldn't see_!

What was going on? Pain was numbing my body, as I stood up and walked a few steps in the darkness.

"I LOVE EMMA!!" I recognized Bumblebee's voice, wracked with pain.

"WELL SO DO I!!" Starscream also sounded like he was in pain.

"SHE'S _MY_ SPARK PARTNER!!" Bee yelled.

"SHE'S MINE AS WELL!!" Star yelled back.

What? But…how could I have _two_ spark partners? I wasn't even supposed to have _one_…

I heard Primus' voice in my ear then. "Now, my child…" He whispered. "Do it now…put an end to this battle…"

"STOP!!!!" I screamed again, and threw a beam of burning blue electricity straight into the darkness.

It hit someone, hit his spark, and silenced him immediately.

***

Meg: Okay, so someone's gonna die – I'm gonna check the polls and then see…

Starscream: …

Bumblebee: …

Emma: …

Meg: Okay, I found out!


	41. Please Don’t Leave Me

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Please Don't Leave Me

***

Meg: Here it comes – someone's gonna die.

Emma: Okay…I'm ready…sort of…but…everyone in that house just got killed!

Meg: Emma, you should know me better by now!

Emma: Sorry…what are you listening to?

Meg: _Take Back The City_, by Snow Patrol.

Emma: _Again_!?

Meg: _Yes_, again! _

***

All at once, I was able to see again.

There was smoke in the air, and everything seemed hazy and fuzzy. I took a tentative step forward, and then tripped over.

"Ow…" I said. My body was aching, for a number of reasons. _Where the slag is Ratchet when you need him?_

"Em?" I heard the voice, but I hardly dared to believe it.

I looked up, and saw him silhouetted in the moonlight.

"Are you alright Princess?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. "No, I'm not…my parents are dead…Leveret, Kyo and Tiffany are dead…and now…" Tears leaked from my eyes. "Starscream is too…"

Bee leaned down and picked me up, holding me to his spark. "Why did you do it, Em?"

"I love him," I sobbed. "I love you too, but Primus I _loved_ Star – I loved him as much as I love you…_why_ did I love you both!?"

Bee held me to his spark. "I mean…why did you kill him?"

I looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean? He would have killed you…I _had_ to protect you…because I know how you felt about me…"

"How I _feel_ about you," Bee corrected me. My eyes widened in shock. "You see, I had a feeling that this might happen," He went on, and looked up at the moon. "I _hoped_ I was wrong but, I'd prepared myself for it. I just want you to know that I love you more then anyone in the universe…you _are_ my spark partner, and I care about you…"

"Bee…" I whispered, in my hoarse voice, and he glanced down at me. I was crying. "Please forgive me…"

Suddenly, we heard a sound, and we both turned to the huge shallow crater my energy beam had created.

Star was looking at us, his optics dimmed but not yet out.

"E-Em…" He called out to me.

I glanced at Bee, who was looking down at me.

I nodded, and he sighed. He set me down, and I crawled/limped my way over to Starscream, and went up to him so that I could look into his optics.

He raied a hand, and in it was my class ring. I slipped it onto my finger, feeling the cold iron burning.

"Y-you are…amazing…even though you're a…human…" Star told me, and then he corrected himself. "Well…_part_ human…anyway…" He glanced over at Bee. "Can't believe I lost to _him_…you…you were supposed to be _mine_…"

"Ssh." I said gently, my eyes filling with tears. "It's better this way – I'm not evil."

Star chuckled then. "Heh heh…I never said you were…my Princess…"

They were the last words the seeker ever said.

*

"It's over…" I whispered, as Bee held me close to his spark, like he never wanted to let me go. "Somewhat…"

Bee didn't say anything, because he was looking at something else.

My ears suddenly picked up the small sounds and, just then, Leveret and Kyo popped out from underneath the rubble.

"Leveret!" I shouted, as Bee went over to the cats and picked them up (they were fairly calm about seeing a giant yellow robot too, I might add). "And Kyo!" I added, as they nuzzled up against my chest. "You're alive…" I glanced at the smouldering rubble. "But…Mum and Dad…"

Suddenly, we heard the sound of sirens, and a car pulled up before Bee had time to react.

"THIS IS THE POLICE!!" One of many men with guns shouted, as we were suddenly surrounded. "NOBODY MOVE!!"

I blinked. What the hell was _wrong_ with people these days? _We_ weren't the bad guys – we didn't cause this!

Suddenly, I realised something. If I'd transferred some of my powers to Star when we…uh…interfaced, then did that mean I'd gotten some of his powers?

Or, had I gotten brand _new_ powers?

I was about to find out.

"GO!!" I suddenly yelled to Bee.

I opened up a dimensional gate, which Bee ran through, and then the gate closed.

We were safe.

***

Meg: Starscream died… T_T

Bumblebee: Yay! *Sees Emma's expression* Uh…yay?

Meg: Oh, and the next chapter is also rated M…for the same reasons as before…

Bumblebee & Emma: It's _what_!!??


	42. Honey Bee

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Honey Bee

***

Meg: Don't worry – there's no honey involved in this one. A terrible waste, it would be.

Emma: *Scared*

Bumblebee: *Also scared*

***

We were driving down the road, heading back to Perth. I wasn't tired, even though I'd just had one of the hardest nights of my life.

I had found my parents, and they had been killed by Lugnut.

I had killed Lugnut.

I had interfaced with Starscream, and then I had killed him.

I felt like a black widow. I was _seriously _starting to question my morals.

For about an hour, Bee and I just talked. I had a lot of explaining and apologizing to do, and he seemed to think that he did as well, even though I told him a trillion times that this was all my fault, and I hadn't known what I was thinking, and a whole bunch of other things that he said I shouldn't be feeling.

"Well then," I asked him. "What would _you_ have me feeling?"

Bee didn't answer at first, and I grew impatient.

There was a Marvin Gaye song playing on the radio.

"Bee, _what_ is the matter!?" I cried, and then it hit me. "Oh…pull over!" I said, and he did so, pulling up alongside the pine plantation. I got out, and made Leveret and Kyo get out to. "Run along somewhere, and don't came back for awhile." I told them.

Leveret regarded me, and then ran off into the forest, with Kyo at his heels. "Transform into your holoform." I told Bee, almost impatiently, and he did so, regarding me with quizzical aqua eyes, the ones that I had missed so much. Summer blue eyes…

I turned around, and walked slowly up to Bee, before taking his hand and pulling him into the forest. I was limping, but not so much that I couldn't walk.

"Where are we going?" Bee asked me.

"I don't know…" I replied, but then I stopped, turned around, and said to Bee: "I'm so sorry…I was so blind, I had no idea that you liked me…the truth is…" I looked at him. "I…really like you too…in fact I love you!" I said quickly. My heart was pounding. I was on the verge of hysterics. How had this all turned out like this?

A look of shock passed over Bee's face, before he reached out and took my shoulders. "Em…are…are you _sure_?" He asked, just to be positive.

I was crying now, and the hysterics were on. "_Yes Bee_!" I shouted. "_For the love of Primus, __have me_!!"

Bee needed no further prompts. He pulled me close to him and kissed me, and I tasted something different on _his_ mouth. Energon, like before, but also…honey?

I didn't even wonder why I was doing this. Most girls would be considered downright sluts for doing what I was doing. But, Star had been my spark mate, and Bee was my spark mate too.

So, it was only right to do this with both of them.

It didn't feel wrong to me at all, as our tongues danced with each others', and we struggled with each others' and our own clothes. It was the second time for me, but only the first time for him but, somehow, he seemed to be more at ease then I was.

When we were on the ground, with him on top of me, and my hands on his back, I glanced up into his eyes. They were sparkling, alight and glowing with happiness and pleasure, so I knew that he felt the same way. This wasn't wrong to him at all.

It was…_right_. He fit into me so perfectly; I wondered how I could have ever lived without him.

This was it. This was what we had both been created to do – be together, and love each other.

I was sure of it.

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_Oh Primus, I'd had no idea what this would be like! The sound of Emma practically purring my name in my ear definitely added to the experience._

_I…I can't explain it, but it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. And the fact that the reason I was able to experience this, was because of the most wonderful part human, part robot girl lying beneath me now, arching her hips against me as she said my name._

_I was mindful of her injuries, so I was attempting to be gentle but, at the same time, I was eager to do this, and so I might have been a little less gentle then a should have been._

_She didn't seem to mind though…in fact, she was screaming my name by the time we were almost done._

"_Bumblebee!" Something passed between us then, and the sparks within us were ignited like never before, so that I was calling out her name as well._

_And then we were gone, falling over the edge and into the sea of eternal bliss._

*

I opened my eyes suddenly, and felt like I was suddenly reborn. I felt _different_, but at the same time I was the same.

I was just…more alive then I'd _ever_ felt before.

We had somehow switched our positions, and now I was lying on top.

I looked into Bee's aqua eyes, and I knew that he sensed it too.

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and then said: "I'll be back soon…"

He smiled at me. "Okay…"

I smiled too.

I then jumped into the sky, and began my transformation.

***

Meg: That wasn't as bad as last time, was it?

Emma: Why is no one reviewing?

Meg: I think we freaked them out in chapter 39…

Emma: _We_, white man?

Meg: Yes, _we_, Tonto!

Emma: Isn't it Squanto?

Meg: I think he was a native American pilgrim…guy.

Emma: Do you even know what one of those is?

Meg: …No. Somebody _tell_ me!


	43. Evo Evolution

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Evo Evolution

***

Meg: Review, for Primus' sake!

Emma: They're not listening…

Meg: Oh…go and finish your transformation!

Emma: Oh, fine then. *Goes*

***

I was in mid-air, being covered in electricity and ribbons and light. It was a strange and utterly unbelievable feeling – but not as good as what I had just experienced.

I had been a caterpillar all my life (except before I was born – then I was an egg). Recently, I had been wrapped up in a cacoon, placing myself in the hands of those I had believed would care for me. I had been in most my vulnerable stage recently, but now…I was coming out of my cacoon.

The robotic parts in my body were coming alive, they were emerging from behind the All-Spark, they didn't need to be shielded anymore. I was strong enough to protect them or, at least, I _hoped_ I was.

I felt something settling over my body, something that felt so strange, and yet it was fine. It was hard, and yet soft, and melded over my skin like liquid metal – which is exactly what it was.

It settled over me in shades of pink and blue. It expanded from my shoulder blades too, ran down my back, across my arms, over my face.

I felt fairly free as well, although not as much as I would have had the Decepticons not been on the move.

Suddenly, I could _see_.

I could the Decepticons, moving in to attack. I could hear their plan, to take over the city and hold it hostage until I surrendered myself.

One human would die everyday, until I gave in.

I wasn't worried about Zikya. Now that I had found _my_ spark mate, I knew that _her_ spark mate would protect her with his life.

I was worried about everyone else, though.

The Autobots would be in danger. Jazz, the twins, Wheeljack, Arcee, Elira1, Ironhide, Andy, Ratchet, Opti and…Bia.

My Bianca.

I groaned suddenly, and straightened myself up. I _had_ to get back to the city now. If Bianca died…I would _never_ forgive myself.

The same went for the others. Opti, Ratchet, Andy…I _had_ to save everyone.

I narrowed my eyes behind my faceplate.

It was time for the butterfly to return to her city, and face the music.

I opened up a communications link.

"**Optimus**!!" I shouted.

His voice came through, loud and clear, and startled to be hearing from me. "**E-Emma**!?"

"**The Decepticons are planning to take the city under siege**!" I told him, as I hurried back to the road where Bee was waiting for me. "**They'll hit the city in about two and a half hours! Bee and I will be there, but we won't get there before they do! Do you understand**?"

"**I understand Emma,**" Optimus said grimly. "**We'll be ready for them…we won't let them have their way anymore**."

I smiled grimly "**Yes…get everybody ready…Megatron's coming…and it's all or nothing! Only one side can win**!"

***

Meg: The finale is coming…but I'm gonna stop writing if people stop reviewing. Your reviews keep me going… T_T *Starts to cry*

Ratchet: O.O *Hugs Meg*

Meg: _Please review_!! *Hugs Ratchet*


	44. Part Three Epilogue

PART THREE

Epilogue

***

Meg: _Review, pleeeaaase…_

Ratchet: O.O She's emotional for some reason…

***

_When one life ends, another one begins. Death cannot exist without life, and life cannot exist without death._

_God reaches out His arms, and envelopes us all. Life and death is His alone to give._

_When a life is created, it is beautiful, special and amazing. It is the end of one era, and the beginning of another._

_What…is this?_

_This is…not the same._

_I am._

_I am._

***

Meg: Okay, dinner time…Master Chef is making me hungry…Ratchet, can you make sure everyone reviews while I'm gone?

Ratchet: Okay.

Meg: *Leaves*

Ratchet: *Picks up spanner* Now, everyone review or else!!


	45. Part Four Prologue

PART FOUR

Prologue

***

Meg: People are reviewing! Yayz! Ratchet must've really said something to make them all review!

Ratchet: Damn straight I did!

***

I had to know.

Did he hate me or not? Despite what we'd just done, did he feel differently towards me for leaving?

For sleeping with the enemy…

I asked him about it, somewhere between Bunbury and Mandurah.

He was silent for a moment, and I nearly had a heart attack. Despite all that was happening, I still worried about it, like it was the biggest thing in the world to me at the moment.

In my world, it was.

Then, Bee turned on the radio.

"_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along

_  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_..."

Well, Bee absolutely should _not_ have done that, because I nearly turned into a basket case, I was so relieved to know how he felt.

"I'll never leave you again…" I promised faithfully, and then I leaned back. I happened to look up into the sky, which is what we'd both been doing periodically for the last half hour or so (I dunno, I lost track of time).

We'd both been doing this, watching for any signs of the Decepticons entering the earth's atmosphere.

I saw something in the back of my mind then, and through my newly evolved eyes, I saw something in front of me too.

"Bee…" I whispered. I didn't take my eyes off of the sky, but I placed a hand on Leveret's and Kyo's backs, for comfort. "Drive faster…please…"

We were already driving above the speed limit.

But Bee went faster anyway.

***

Meg: I'd like to thank these people for their reviews - dragongirlnr4, TFSTARFIRE, FirstWizardAllanon, Autobot Alythia (owns Zikya) and Lee-Aeront (owns Andy).

Emma: And _I_ would like to thank all of the people who voted in the poll…

Bumblebee: You're only saying that because you ended up with _me_. *Grins*

Emma: *Also grins* _Perhaps_…

Meg: *Grins* :D


	46. RoadBlock, SchmoadBlock

CHAPTER ONE

Road-Block, Schmoad-Block

***

Meg: My besties and I are seeing a movie today.

Bumblebee: What movie is it?

Meg: Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince.

Emma: What!? Why isn't it Transformers 2 again!?

Meg: _Because_ we've already seen it! And while _I_ want to see it again (and again and again and again) K-Chan and M-Chama…uh…_don't_.

Emma: Why not?

Meg: Because they're not hardcore action fans, like I am.

Bumblebee: Oh.

Meg: And, also, they don't think that giant transforming robots are smexy.

Ratchet: ._.

Emma: That…doesn't make any sense to me.

Meg: Of _course_ it doesn't!

***

"There's a road block up ahead…" I whispered, as we drove towards the freeway.

"I know…" Bee replied, as he slowed down, and a policeman came up to us.

"What's the problem officer?" I asked, leaning out the passenger window.

"Nobody's allowed to go into the city," He replied. "By order of the Australian defence force…"

"Well, we _have_ to get through," I said firmly. I tapped Leveret and Kyo on their backs, and they woke up immediately. They climbed on to my shoulders. "Because, if we don't, then the world is going to end – curtesy of the Decepticons that are entering our atmosphere as we speak."

The policeman stared at me as I got out, and then he realised that no one was driving! "Ah-what the..?"

I jumped into the sky. "Bee, follow me when you can!" I yelled, as I flew away into the sky.

"Okay Princess!" He called back.

_It's almost the final hour…prepare yourselves…everyone…_

*

"**Emma, where are you**?" I heard Opti's voice.

"**I'm about three miles outside of the city**." I replied.

"**Is Bumblebee with you**?"

I glanced down. "**Yes**." I smiled.

"**Okay, Bianca has new information for us, so listen in…**"

Bee and I both listened.

It turned out that, with the power of the All-Spark, we could create a sort of shield on the city, which would hinder the Decepticons' entry into the city, and it would render them quite powerless, for a short time, anyway. It turned out that Bia had also undergone a slight evolution as well, and that was…well, amazing.

It turned out that everyone had missed me, and no one was angry at me.

_They obviously don't know about what I did…_ I thought, as I flew above the empty (save for one yellow Camaro) freeway.

"**Em**?"

"**Yes, Bia**?"

"**Do you know where to go, to set the shield up**?"

I glanced up. The sun would soon rise – and the Decepticons would attack at dawn.

The irony of it.

I also knew the place – the place where I could set up the shield. I knew Bia's place, and I knew my own.

I smiled. "**I know the place. Bee…let's go**."

***

Meg: Okay, I know _exactly_ what I want to right – unfortunately, I must surrender my computer in exactly twelve minutes. T_T

Emma: Poor Meg…

Meg: Also, one of the lights on our stove just fell off…

Bumblebee: Okay, so that was important…why?

Bianca: *Rolls eyes*

Meg: I'm depressed…I know exactly what I'm going to write (I even dreamed about Transformers last night) but I'm NOT ALLOWED TO SLAGGING FINISH IT TODAY!!!! *Bursts into tears* _Ratchet, I need a hug_!!

Ratchet: o_o; *Gingerly gives Meg a hug*

Sideswipe: Ooh! Ratchet's got a girlfriend, Ratchet's got a…

CLANG!!

Sideswipe: *Gets hit by hammer*


	47. Take Back The City, Part 2

CHAPTER TWO

Take Back The City, Part 2

***

Meg: One of my hens is sick. T_T

Emma: Aww, which one?

Meg: Scarlet, my favourite. *Teary eyes* I remember the day they brought her in, and I was like 'aww, she's gorgeous.' …and now Dad says she might die.

Emma: Oh, it'll be okay. *Hugs* Anyway, you should thank dragongirlnr4, Autobot Alythia (again), FirstWizardAllanon and girlrock250297 for reviewing.

Meg: Huh? Oh, yes, thank you to those lovely people! X) Free hugs from Sunny and Sides to those who review!

***

I arrived at the special meadow that overlooked the city about ten seconds before Bee did. I landed on the ground, the cats jumped off my shoulders, and…

"_Emma_!!" Zikya was suddenly there. She flung her arms around me, and we both nearly fell over. "I knew you'd come back!" She cried, and then she stopped, and drew back. "Emma…what's that on your back?"

"Huh?"

I looked over my shoulder, and saw my wings. The top ones were larger, with dark blue, light blue and pink. The bottom ones were smaller…and they were black and yellow.

I honestly hadn't even been aware I _had_ wings up until now. I looked at them. I tested them out. "Uh-oh…" I muttered (just like Itchy in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2).

"Just like what happened with Bianca," Wheeljack had come up, followed by Ratchet, Elita1 and Arcee.

The twins, Andy and Jazz I guessed were with Bia and Opti.

I glanced at Bee, who had just arrived. He nodded. It was time.

"Guy, you've gotta stay out of the way and _stay safe_, okay?" I said to Leveret and Kyo, and rubbed against my ankles for a few moments, before streaking off into the trees surrounding part of the meadow.

The sun had started to rise.

I could feel it in my blood. The All-Spark core, readying me and itself for battle.

Everything, every second, every moment, had been leading up to this.

I remembered my dream, from way back in last February, and I smiled at Bee now as I raised my hands up over my head, feeling the warm, familiar glow of the All-Spark.

I had thought back then that Bee and I were so different, that we were opposites, and all that.

But now, as I felt the power spring forth from my beating heart, I realised that we weren't quite so different after all. We were two separate parts, that had come together to make one thing work. We couldn't exist without each other – we'd tried that, but we just hadn't been able to deal with it. Now that I had him, and I realised that he had me too, I didn't ever want to lose him again, and I knew that he felt just the same way about me.

Our sparks beat as one – as I knew Bia's and Opti's did as well. I could picture them both on the other side of the city, setting up the shield as well.

The Decepticons were about half a minute away…closing in fast, intent on killing everyone and everything until they got what they wanted – me.

Or Bia.

Well, I'd rather die then let them get _my_ Bianca – and I would die defending her, and everyone else, if I had to.

I had never felt this brave before, this ready to do what I knew had to be done.

And, as the sun came up, and what appeared to be meteors could be seen in the dawn sky, I shouted: "NOW!!!!" At the same time that I knew Bianca did.

The blue light shot forth from both of our hands, spreading over the city and covering it with the shield.

The Decepticons hit the shield…

***

Meg: …I wish Transformers were real…one day, in, like, the year 9999X, they will be – but I'll probably be brought back as, like, a _rock_ or something!! Rocks can't have any fun!! *Pouts* Oh well, one can still dream, can't they? As for me…I dream of owning a Lamborghini…or two!

Sideswipe: Hey! I think she means _us_!

Sunstreaker: Really? Coolness!!

Meg: Yeah! Then I can say 'my _other_ car is a Lamborghini too'!

Sunstreaker & Sideswipe: XD


	48. Fly

CHAPTER THREE

Fly

***

Meg: The song _Fly_, by Hilary Duff is my ice-skating song. *Imagines self as girl from Ice Princess movie*

Ratchet: Yeah, well…if you injure yourself prancing around on the ice, you know who to call…

Meg: Ghost Busters?

Sideswipe & Sunstreaker: XD

Ratchet: Aurgh – you've been hanging around with those twins too long, haven't you?

Meg: At least they're faithful. *Remembers where that line came from in the movie* Yikes!! No, wait, scratch that last line!! Scratch it out, I say!! *Runs off screaming*

Sideswipe & Sunstreaker: o_o What was _that_ all about?

Ratchet: Never _you_ mind…

***

_Megatron's P.O.V:_

_The feeling of the All-Spark's energy rushing through my circuits, numbing every logical sense within me, was almost enough to completely short-circuit me._

_All around me, my Decepticon minions were falling to the ground, unable to hold themselves together._

_I knew then that there was only one possible explanation for this – that human Emma had known we were coming. She had warned the others, and now they had used their element of surprise…and the All-Spark._

_My optics flashing angrily, I pulled myself up above the range of the All-Spark shield, and just watched._

_The Autobots had the element of surprise alright – and the humans had apparently joined forces with them, because I noticed many of them in heavily armoured machines, aiding the Autobots as they brought down my minions._

_And that Autobot weapons specialist, Ironhide, was right on the front line of things._

_I growled angrily. They were going to pay for this!_

_I knew I could attack Emma directly – she would be too heavily guarded._

_But, I also knew that she would break free of everything and come after me herself…if her beloved White Fire was in danger._

_Smirking, I headed towards where I knew I would find her._

*

"What is the army doing here!?" I called to Bee, as we stood over Perth. My arms were tired, but they would have been a lot more tired…had Bee not been holding them up for me. The shield had been up for over an hour now, and it looked like our side was winning.

"They're here to help," Zikya explained, and then she gasped.

"What!?" I asked, turning my head towards her. The eye-mask I wore felt strange and familiar at the same time. I couldn't really see out of the corners of it, but I didn't have to.

It was weird.

"Something just happened to Jack'!" Zikya sounded scared to death for the first time since I'd met her. "He's…oh my Primus, I have to go to him! Right away!" She looked ready to bolt.

"Bee!" I yelled. "Go with her – get her to wherever Jack' is but _keep her safe_!"

Bee glanced at me.

"Go!" I ordered him, and he did so, transforming into the Camaro and Zikya leapt in before they sped away towards the road.

My arm felt like lead weights were attached to them, but I kept them up, until I felt something change.

Panic shot through me so fast that I staggered back, and immediately I felt both my shield and Bianca's shield fail – but hers failed first.

"_Bianca_!!" I shouted, and started running. I spread my beautiful butterfly wings and leapt into the sky, flying over Perth city and, you know what?

I had _Fly_, by Hilary Duff, stuck in my head – or maybe I was hearing it somehow, with my newfound powers. Whatever the reason.

Also, I don't know why, but I couldn't open up a dimensional gate like I had before.

I began to wonder things. I began to wonder…

And then I heard Zikya scream, a scream that was cut off by the sound of cannon fire.

I veered off course, and went speeding towards the rural part of Perth.

I saw a huge Decepticon standing there, overshadowing the ones who were fighting it.

I didn't even think – I just went straight through him, ripping out his spark and killing him, before hurtling towards the ground, which I hit at a run.

Wheeljack was crouched over a body, and I could read the shock radiating from him. I ran towards them, knowing that it was too late.

I flung myself to my knees beside Zikya's body, and I could only stare.

***

Emma: Zikya – noooooooo!!

Meg: You don't know me very well, do you? XD


	49. The Alternative

CHAPTER FOUR

The Alternative

***

Meg: I just had to drive out to Armadale. I have a job interview tomorrow. *Is scared*

Bianca: I'm scared too. But for a different reason.

Meg: Oh?

Bianca: The twins just pranked Ratchet – _again_. But, this time, I think they went _too far_.

Jazz: As if they hadn't gone too far all the _other_ times! But, come to mention it…_this_ time…

Meg: O_o What did they _do_?

Bianca: Wellll…

***

I couldn't believe that Zikya was gone. I looked up at Wheeljack, ignoring everything that was going on around me, and said: "How did this happen?"

Wheeljack didn't answer but Bee, who had come up behind me, did. He knelt down by my side, and said quietly: "She placed herself in front of a shot, to protect Wheeljack."

I closed my eyes. "What was she _thinking_?"

But, I didn't need an answer. I knew _exactly_ what had been going through Zikya's mind, because it went through _my_ mind every time I watched Bee fight. But, unlike me, Zikya didn't have the All-Spark to protect her. Slag it, she wasn't even part robot like I was!

And now she was dead.

It was so unfair, so _unjust_, that humans had to die in our war.

_Primus…All-Spark…whoever or whatever…please…there __has__ to be a way to bring her back…Zikya can't die, she's like a sister to me!_

I heard the voice in the back of my mind. I didn't realise it then, but later Bee told me that my eyes glowed blue, and I was holding my hands in a diamond shape (like kids singing Intsy-Weensy Spider).

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

"_Em?" I whispered, because her eyes had suddenly glowed, and she placed her hands in front of her in a diamond shape. She didn't respond, but she appeared to be murmuring under her breath to someone…or something._

"_Exactly…" I heard her murmur. She placed her hands on Zikya's chest, just above where the girl's heart used to beat, and then her hands began to glow blue._

_Ratchet had come up, and was examining Zikya's body. His optics suddenly widened. "H-her heart is beating again!" He exclaimed. "It's a very faint heartbeat, but I can read it!" He then glanced at Em, whose hands were still in place. Her eyes were closed now, and she appeared to be chanting._

"_It's the All-Spark…" I whispered._

"_Yes," Ratchet looked worried, though. "But…I don't think it can keep Zikya's heart beating for very long…it's only a stopper for death, to buy us some time…"_

"_There's the alternative Zi and I were talking about…" Wheeljack muttered._

_Em opened her eyes, and turned her head to face Wheeljack with a snap. "What's the alternative!?" She demanded to know. Her green eyes glittered strangely. I had a feeling she already knew the answer. I was right, because she turned to Ratchet and said: "Do it…do it now…"_

_Ratchet hesitated for a fraction of a second, and then he nodded to Wheeljack._

_The two of them set to work, doing what needed to be done._

_Em suddenly jumped up, ran for a few steps, and then jumped into the sky._

_I didn't have to be a rocket scientist (whatever one is) to know that something was wrong._

_Which was maybe why I followed her._

***

Meg: _See_ – Zikya's not dead. She'll be fine.

Sideswipe: Do you think they'll be able to make her less crazy?

Zikya: I _heard_ that! I'm not dead anymore, I have ears!

Sideswipe: Audio receptor, Zikya. Audio receptors.

Zikya: I…what?

Ratchet: Slag it! They're not working!

Zikya: They are _so_! So could everybody just shut up…for one moment please?

Meg: *Nods*

Bumblebee: *Comes in to the room playing _Original Prankster_, reeeaally loudly*

Zikya: -_-*


	50. Fallen Soldiers

CHAPTER FIVE

Fallen Soldiers

***

Meg: I'm eating chips…see? *Holds up chips*

Sideswipe: AURGH!! She's eating chips!!

Emma: She means _potato_ chips (ooh, they're crinkle cut!), not computer chips, you idiot!

***

I knew that Zikya would be fine – as long as Ratchet and Wheeljack were able to get everything done in time. It would be painfully, messy and bloody, and right there in the middle of the street, during the war between Autobots/Humans and Decepticons.

The procedure would be tricky, and I wished I could be in two places at once – but I had to go to where Bianca was. She was in danger, and I had to help her.

I was picking up speed now, racing between the buildings, and towards the explosion I had just seen.

When I was near enough to see what was going on, my heart seemed to stop.

The most evil-looking Decepticon I had ever seen was there, surrounded by the seemingly lifeless bodies of almost all of my family.

Megatron.

Just looking at him filled me with a certain burning rage, that made the blue power of the All-Spark within me glow _red_.

He had done this. _All_ of this. He was the most evil, vindictive creature in the universe – and I alone had the power to bring him down.

I was about to attack, when he looked up at me with his red optics. He was smiling evilly.

I then found out why.

Held in one of his hands was Bianca, almost lifelessly hanging there, and covered with blood-like energon.

My heart leapt out of my throat and fell to the ground screaming.

"You won't attack me now, will you, fleshling?" Megatron had the coldest, mot evil voice I had _ever_ heard, and it was all I could do not to shiver. I hung there in mid-air, beating my wing carefully so as not to lose too much energy. I wasn't tired at all, but fear could make you lose power even in the worst of times. "Not when I have White Fire."

"L-let her go, Megatron!" I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

He chuckled evilly. "No, I don't think I will – unless…" He looked at me significantly.

_Unless I come with him and transfer some of my powers over to him…what a bloody slagging bastard…_ I cursed in my own mind.

I thought I heard a growl, in the back of my mind, but decided I must have imagined it.

Bia suddenly opened her dimmed blue optics, and looked at me. "E-Em…I…I wasn't strong enough…to…defeat him…"

"But why!?" I cried, nearly losing myself in the process. "You have the All-Spark's outer rim, why can't you win!?" Tears were gathered in my eyes. It _couldn't_ end like this!

"Because…_your_ part is stronger…" Bia managed a weak chuckle. "Your's is…the bigger half…so…run, Em…get away while you…still can…" She seemed to be struggling to talk.

My heart clenched up in fear. "I…I won't leave you…" I told her, my voice barely above a whisper.

"You _have_ to…" Bia said.

"No!" I yelled, and let myself drop to the ground gently. "I _won't_ let him kill you! Megatron…take me instead!" I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see his triumphant expression.

"NO!!" I heard the yell from behind me, and then Bee appeared, transforming into his robot form and slamming into Megatron, glowing slightly with the powers I had transferred to him during our together time. "_You will __never__ get your hands on her_!!" Bee yelled, as he attacked Megatron.

I ran to Bia, who had been thrown aside like a rag doll.

"Bia!?" I cried, kneeling beside her.

She looked up at me. "Em…I told you to run…"

"I'm not leaving again." I whispered, my eyes full of tears.

The sound of tearing metal made me look up in horror.

Bee was in the process of having his arms torn off by Megatron, and then Bee was flung to the ground.

I'd had enough of this. It was time to be brave, to stand up for everything.

"_Stop_!!" I yelled, running and then jumping into the air so that I could face Megatron. "_You can't do this anymore, I'll…_" I broke off, feeling scared suddenly. "I'll…do whatever it is you want…I'll give you what you want…" My hands started shaking then.

The Decepticon leader must've realised, because he smirked. "Excellent…come to me then…" He said, and reached out to grab me.

And, in the back of my mind, I heard a voice scream: "_You can't do it_!"

And another one: "_You can't let him take you_!"

And then, together: "_Please, don't do it_!"

I looked full-on at Megatron, and growled: "Change of plans!"

***

Meg: Hey, what's wrong with Ratchet…oh…my…Primus…

Ratchet: *Come in dressed in drag* Where the slag are those slagging twins!?

Meg: *Points toward broom cupboard*

Sunstreaker & Sideswipe: *From inside of cupboard* ME-EG!!!!

Ratchet: I'M GONNA SLAGGING MURDER YOU TWO NO GOOD TWINS!!!!

Meg: *Ignoring commotion going on behind her* I have to go to the dentist in about ten minutes. *Puts on Shikamaru Nara act* I _hate_ the dentist…

Ratchet: …AND TEAR OUT YOUR BLOODY OPTICS AND…

Meg: The good news is…well, there _is_ no good news. So there. *Pouts*

Ratchet: …SOMEDAY WHEN YOU'RE FALLING APART, YOU SLAGGING IDIOTS…

Meg: I…wish I could stay here. *Sigh* Oh well.


	51. My Life Or Yours?

CHAPTER SIX

My Life Or Yours?

***

Meg: *Can't think of anything to write*

Sunstreaker: Hey, you just wrote something here! *Picks it up and reads it*

Meg: Hey!! *Jumps for it, can't reach*

Sunstreaker: Ahem…

Reliable

A doctor, of sorts

Temperamental

Cute!

Healer of many injuries

E…I can't think of anything to write for E. T_T

Tall (duh)

…

Meg: o////o

Sunstreaker: HEY EVERYBODY!!!! LOOK AT THIS!!!! MEG JUST WROTE A POEM ABOUT…

CLANG!!

Sunstreaker: *Gets hit with hammer*

Meg: _Thank_ you, Ratchet. … Hmm?

*Piece of paper floats down*

Ratchet: *Takes piece of paper* What's this?

***

I don't think Megatron had been expecting me to fight back – which I did. I slammed my fist into his face, but I didn't stop there – there was no way I was letting him take me!

Oh, great, I was listening to the voices in my head.

Megatron began fighting back. I got hit a few times, but each time I just kept on fighting back.

I fought back for my family – the Autobots, who had lied to me but had done it to protect me. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Backdraft, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Arcee and Elita1 – all of them, I was fighting for all of them.

I fought back for Zikya, who was now being repaired by Ratchet and Wheeljack – I hoped.

I fought back for Optimus Prime, our leader – and Bianca's spark mate.

I fought back for Bianca herself – White Fire, the other half of the All-Spark.

I fought back for Nenona, Jerome, my parents and Tiffany – none of whom had done anything to deserve dying.

I fought back for Leveret and Kyo – two of a kind.

I even fought back for Starscream – because I felt like it, and I really did miss him.

I fought back for Bumblebee – my surviving spark mate, who had sacrificed his arms just to save me. I would never, ever forget that he had done that, and I would love him forever, I promised myself that now.

But, mostly, I fought back for myself – it was high-time I did something for myself, for a change! Not for the All-Spark, not for everyone else's good, but for _me_.

To slag with it, I _wanted_ to live – and Megatron wasn't going to deny me that right!

Suddenly, I found Megatron's hand wrapping firmly around my neck, and squeezing – tightly.

I didn't scream – that would do me no good.

With his other hand, he ripped my wings.

I still wouldn't scream.

And then he grabbed me by the waist, squeezed, and slammed me into the ground at the same time.

I still didn't scream.

Megatron came down with me, and transformed into his holoform – the most evil-looking, black-haired, black-clad, red-eyed man I have _ever_ seen.

He pinned me to the ground.

"Damn it you bitch!" He said. "I _will_ have the power of the All-Spark!"

My heart was screaming in agony and defeat. I glanced over at Bee – he wasn't moving, and his optics were dimmed. Tears pricked my eyes. _Why? Why must it end like this?_ I wondered, as Megatron overpowered me completely.

I closed my eyes, and braced myself for the worst.

Then, in the back of my mind, I heard the two voices from before scream: "_Don't worry, we'll save you Mamma_!!"

My eyes snapped open. _Huh?_

All at once, a brilliant light dazzled from me, and threw Megatron off of me. He landed about ten feet away and immediately changed back into his robot form, as I stood up, feeling something new and absolute flowing through me.

The power of the All-Spark core.

Across the way, Bia's optics opened, and she slowly struggled to her feet. Both of us were bleeding like crazy, and shaking as we made our way towards each other. The dazzles of light danced across our family, putting light back into their optics, and allowing them to get up.

Bee's arms welded themselves back onto him, and he stood up too, speechless, and staring at me and White Fire enveloped in the dazzling light.

***

Meg: …

Jazz: What's up, bitch?

Meg: Umm…the dentist lady, she took out, like, this _drill_ and I was like 'I hope she knows what she's doing'…umm…also…Ratchet just saw the poem I wrote about him! *Runs off somewhere*

Jazz: `._.`


	52. The Six Primes

CHAPTER SEVEN

The Six Primes

***

Meg: *Inside a broom closet* Okay, I'm hiding in here, so that no one finds me until this thing all blows over…

Sideswipe: Can I hide in here with you?

Meg: Huh? Oh, sure, why not?

Sideswipe: Thanks. *Is now also inside broom closet* I'm hiding out from Hatchet.

Meg: Yeah, me too.

Sideswipe: How come?

Meg: Long story…you?

Sideswipe: I kinda borrowed ten dozen of his sterile bandages, and wrapped Elita1 up like a mummy.

Meg: And she _let_ you do that?

Sideswipe: Uh…no.

Meg: Then how… *Hears footsteps* Uh-oh…

*Broom closet door is opened…*

***

Bianca and I were in a world of white.

We heard the voices.

"_We are the original Primes_…"

"_Oh my Primus…_" I whispered, my voice echoing in nothingness. I felt like I was floating, but I knew that my wings had been destroyed, so how could this be?

I glanced over at Bianca, who looked different then what she had before _her_ evolution, and she just shrugged.

We found ourselves facing the six Primes, each was so old and, yet, they seemed to command the highest of respect.

Bianca and I didn't say anything.

The six Primes came forward, and told us their story.

At the end, Bia dared to speak. "_Wh-what does this have to do with anything_?"

I bit back a grin. It was the best of times, and it was also the worst of times – but my Bia still got straight to the point!

"_It doesn't – what we actually brought you here to tell you is this: the power of the All-Spark is strong. Only because it merged with both of your bodies peacefully were you able to survive it. But…if it was merged with __another's__ body, __forcefully__…_"

"_Then Megatron would die…_" Bia whispered in awe.

I nodded. "_I say we go for it. Regardless of the consequences. I'd rather die now then let Megatron win – especially if he really __has__ resurrected The Fallen, like we're all thinking he has…_" My body began to glow with the light from the All-Spark. "_We __have__ to do this_…"

"_Yes_," Bia replied, taking my hand as she too began to glow.

_I was selfish before…but the Primes taught me that sometimes it is best to die for a worthy cause, then to go on living in regret. If we defeat Megatron, then The Fallen will not come back…we will all be safe…_

I glanced over at Bia, Optimus' spark mate, and my first car and guardian.

I knew what I had to do.

*

_Bianca's P.O.V:_

_I felt the power of the All-Spark outer rim leaving me, as it and my life energy was pulled out of me, and forced into Megatron, overloading his system and killing him with the very power he had craved._

_It was putting a huge strain on my body, and on Em's._

_I glanced at her, and found her smiling._

_Why?_

_Suddenly, I realised what she was doing, and my optics widened in horror._

"_No, Emma, don't!!" I shouted, as she began to transfer her life energy to __me__, keeping __me__ alive as she slowly killed herself!_

"_Yes Bianca! This is how it should be! Only one of us can survive, and it's going to be __you__!" She yelled back._

_We both heard Megatron's last dying scream of agony, before the world exploded into a brilliant white light._

"_NO!!!!!!!!" I screamed._

***

Meg: *Holding onto Sidewipe*

*Door opens*

Bumblebee: *Pokes his head in* Oh, are you guys hiding out from Ratchet too?

Meg & Sideswipe: *Nod* Uh-huh.

Bumblebee: Can I join you? He's on the war path at the moment…

Meg: Wellll…it _will_ be somewhat of a tight squeeze but, sure, why not?

Bumblebee: Thanks! *Is now also inside the broom closet*

Sideswipe: … *Thinking* This is…awkward…

Meg: … *Thinking* I should have stayed in bed today…

Bumblebee: Anyone want to play Charades?


	53. A Million Points Of Light

CHAPTER EIGHT

A Million Points Of Light

***

Meg: …

Sideswipe: …

Bumblebee: …Hey, Meg?

Meg: Yes?

Bumblebee: How can you be writing, but be in this broom closet at the same time?

Meg: Oh, I have my laptop with me, see? *Holds up Lenovo 3000*

Sideswipe: What's it plugged into?

Meg: You.

Sideswipe: *Sweatdrops* Oh.

***

_No One's P.O.V:_

_They all fifteen of them – twelve robots, two cats and one cyborg – stood around the body._

_She, Emma, looked so peaceful lying there. All of her cuts and wounds had been healed, and even in death she looked like she was dreaming._

_The destroyed body of the Decepticon leader, Megatron, lay some ways away, but nobody was doing anything about that._

_They could only stare at the girl who had sacrificed her life for everyone else._

_Bianca (White Fire), Emma's former guardian and best friend, knelt beside the fallen girl, gently brushing a strand of hair from the girl's forehead. Fluid leaked freely from her bright blue optics, and sadness echoed from her broken spark._

_Her spark mate, Optimus Prime, stood behind her, unmoving. His spark was also broken to the point of anguish, and he grieved for the fallen girl, and for his grieving spark mate._

_Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Wheeljack stood to the side, their optics leaking slightly with unaccustomed fluids of sadness. How this precious girl could have been taken from them, they didn't know, but it was unfair and sad enough to make even Ironhide weep silent fluids of sorrow._

_On Wheeljack's shoulder, Zikya sat, weeping tears of sadness as she buried her face into the side of her spark mate's faceplate. She had lost a friend, a soul sister._

_The twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, were standing side-by-side, unmoving. Sunstreaker had one arm around his brother's shoulders, and the other was around Andy's (Backdraft's) shoulders. The fem-bot, the former Decepticon, had silent fluid leaking from her moonlight blue eyes. She had trained Emma herself, and couldn't believe that she was gone._

_Arcee and Elita1 were standing nearby as well, both of them crying silently. Ratchet stood near to them, his spark feeling like it would break apart at any given moment._

_The two part robot cats, Leveret and Kyo, stood next to each other, heads bowed, and ears drooped._

_And Bumblebee, Emma's spark mate, knelt on her other side, holding one of her hands in his, and just staring at his fallen beloved._

_For the longest time, nobody spoke._

_Then, a light rain began to pour from the sky, dripping in rhythmic tones down the metal armour of the Autobots._

"_Even the heavens weep…" Backdraft said quietly. "Primus himself is crying…"_

_The others nodded, except for Bianca and Bumblebee. Bianca stood up then, and stepped back, allowing Optimus to wrap his arms around her and hold her. Their sparks beat in synch, broken and shattered._

_Bumblebee bowed his head suddenly, and whispered: "Emma…I wanted to ask you this…before…I was going to ask you…after the battle…" Fluid began to leak from his aqua optics. "Emma…I wanted you…to marry me…I love you…more then life itself…"_

_He transformed into his holoform then, and leaned down close to Emma, his beloved._

_Her skin still felt warm, and her face was still coloured. It truly looked as if she was only sleeping, but Bumblebee knew that she wasn't. She was dead. She was really and truly gone._

_Bianca's spark suddenly began glowing through her chest plate, and so did Optimus'._

_The twins' sparks glowed, and Backdraft's spark glowed. The sparks of Jazz, Ironhide, Elita1 and Arcee all glowed, and Ratchet's soon followed. Wheeljack's spark glowed._

_Even the artificial sparks that beat alongside the hearts of Zikya, Leveret and Kyo glowed._

"_Emma…" Bee whispered, leaning down close to his dead spark mate. "I love you…please don't leave me…" He pressed his lips to her lifeless ones, human tears leaking from his eyes, and dripping onto her closed eyelids._

_His spark was broken into a thousand pieces, that could never be made whole again, by anyone else._

_Nobody said a word, as a million points of light rose up into the sky…_

***

Meg: Do you think it's safe to go out yet?

Sideswipe: I dunno, I'll check. *Checks*

Ratchet: THERE YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE SLAGGER!!!!

Meg: _Run Sides'!!_

Bumblebee: Faster, Sideswipe!!

Ratchet: AND YOU, YOU YELLOW AND BLACK SLAGGING –censored-.

Bumblebee: Aurgh!! *Runs*

Meg: *Watching* Looks like I'm off the hook now. Okay, everyone, so the story is reaching its conclusion. XD


	54. Promises

CHAPTER NINE

Promises

***

Meg: I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this fic, and also another Transformers fic, where they all get turned into plushies! *Thinks about Autobot and Decepticon pluhies* Aurgh, it's just too cute!!

Sunstreaker: Who are you talking about Meg? XD Is it…Ratchet?

Meg: o////o NO!!

***

_Zikya's P.O.V:_

_The rain was still falling when the Autobots started to leave. There were things they had to attend to right then – and the army would be there any minute now._

_Bumblebee, who didn't have the willpower to turn back into a robot, walked behind the others. I had hopped off of Wheeljack's shoulder, and I waited for Bumblebee when we reached the edge of the meadow, and gave him a quick hug._

"_She was everything to me…" Bumblebee whispered. "I can't believe she's gone…"_

_I didn't answer._

"_Like…I feel __numb__ now…" Bumblebee went on._

_I could understand. I was feeling pretty numb myself, and so I could only __imagine__ how Bumblebee must be feeling._

_I placed my hand on his shoulder, and then something made us both turn back to look at Emma's body…_

"_Snow?" We both whispered in unison._

*

Something wet was falling on my face, on my eyelids, but I couldn't open them, or even move to acknowledge them.

Then, something _more_ was falling on my face, but it was quite cold.

_It's so cold…pure white snow..._

_What does 'pure white' mean? And what is 'snow'?_

_Pure white is…something that is not red._

_So…what is something that is warm?_

_Snow is…not something that is warm._

_But…your spark…__is__ warm._

_Your spark…is the brightest in this world to me._

_I want to be…wherever your spark is…_

_I want to be…_

_I want to be wherever __you__ are…_

*

_No One's P.O.V:_

_The snow fell in light, beautiful flakes on Perth city, dusting the clouds in pinks and blues, and creating an aurora in the sky._

_The army, the citizens, the animals, the robots and cyborgs alike, all looked up in wonder, as the light flakes fell._

"_How…can this be?" Zikya whispered._

"_It is…a miracle…" Bumblebee whispered, turning from the meadow to bury his face in his hands. "Em would have __loved__ this…"_

"_Oh…" Zikya put her arm around his shoulder, and began to lead him away._

*

I opened my eyes, and immediately felt something fall into them.

_Snow?_ I thought, blinking in shock for a few moments, before sitting up to find myself in a meadow that was slowly becoming covered in a pure white blanket.

I wasn't alone – but I couldn't see anyone, not my family, no one.

I stood up, feeling flakes of snow stick to my hair and my clothes. My evolutionary state – my wings, armour and face-mask – were being held in stasis, until I needed them again.

I looked around the meadow as the snow swirled around me.

The snow was so beautiful! I reached out a hand to touch it, and smiled in delight when the snow melted on my palm. I'd never seen snow before, and it was amazing to see before me now.

I wanted to play in it. I wanted to fly in it, using my powers – _not_ my All-Spark powers – to stop my wings from freezing.

I jumped into the air, and felt myself transform, flipping around and then flying into the sky.

Showers of glitter came off of my wings, as I made my way upwards into the swirl of snow. The clouds seemed to open up in placed then, setting shafts of sunlight all across the city.

I laughed in delight then. The feeling of being _free_, and _alive_, was enough to set my heart – and spark – on fire, and I heard someone else…_two_ someones…laughing along with me.

I smiled.

*

I returned to earth, landing possibly directly in the middle of it, outside of a building, and in front of a now frozen water fountain shaped like an angel.

My feet hit the ground.

The first thing I saw was Bee.

He was standing there, in his holoform, staring at me.

He had been staring at me the entire time I had been frolicking in the sky, and now his aqua eyes had filled with tears.

My green eyes filled with tears too, and I said simply: "I love you."

And Bee ran to me, and I ran to him. We caught each other in a bone-crushing hug, holding onto each other as if we would never let go.

And then we kissed, and the kiss was warm enough to practically melt the snow that still fell around us.

A shaft opened up in the clouds directly above us, then, and a ray of sunlight fell down on us.

Bee and I drew apart, and stood, face to face, looking into each other's eyes.

"I promised you, didn't I?" I asked him. He jut looked at me. "That I would never leave you?" I reminded him, and his face broke into a grin of understanding.

I think we would have kissed again, but suddenly we realised that we were not alone. Zikya was the first to throw her arms around me, and Leveret and Kyo jumped onto my shoulders and began nuzzling me repeatedly.

I grinned too. My time with Bee would have to wait.

It seemed that everyone picked me up and hugged me – even Ironhide. Backdraft's face was a picture of pure joy like I had never seen on her before. Ratchet wasn't even embarrassed when I kissed him for helping to save Zikya's life before – even though the twins started smirking and nudging each other. Leveret and Kyo seemed permanently attached to my shoulders.

I think Bia held me for the longest time of all. Like she never wanted to let me go.

The feeling was nearly mutual.

I was _so_ glad that Bia and I had both come out of this – alive.

It was good to be alive.

***

Meg: Almost finished. XD

Sunstreaker: Does Andy like me yet?

Meg: Why don't you ask her for yourself?

Sunstreaker: Oh…okay then. *Goes off to find Andy*


	55. I Need Help!

CHAPTER TEN

I Need Help!

***

Meg: The synchro swimming is on TV at the moment *Watches* The music is weird. Also, I gotta go feed the hens – Scarlet's a lot better today, because the weather was warm.

Sunstreaker: Lol – like, you could even say that she's _not_ a fowl weather friend!

… *Cricket, cricket*

Sunstreaker: Huh? Oh, slag it – tough crowd.

Meg: We're all laughing on the _inside_…did you find Andy?

Sunstreaker: No. *Downcast*

Meg: Aww…poor Sunny.

***

Some time later in June, I was relaxing at the base, reading the _High School Musical_ book adaptation.

I was thinking. I was thinking about Megatron – his body had been dumped in the middle of some ocean, and was being guarded day and night by the Australian navy. The Autobots and the army were hunting down the remaining Decepticons.

Zikya and I often helped them. Currently, we had killed about twenty-two, which was a near on record for us.

I thought about our leader, Optimus, and how much I had grown to respect him recently. He really was our best hope for peace. And, with my Bia by his side, I had no doubt that he would succeed.

I was thinking about Leveret and Kyo. Sometime back in March, they'd had kittens – four little pink things that had become a bunch of colourful, oddball little creatures. Three black ones (Sooty, Duchess and Inky – all girls) and their brother, a ginger like his Father (we'd named him Sonny, short for Son Of Leveret). Sooty, Duchess, Inky and Sonny were currently on Ratchet's list of least favourite beings, because they were _always_ getting on his nerves. It's true what they say – cats are _always_ underfoot. In this case, it might've been _unlucky_ – but these were no ordinary cats, since both of their parents were part robot. They were an army of hellish cats – but they were also the sweetest so-and-so's around.

I lowered my book suddenly, since I was also listening to the soundtrack from HSM.

_We're soarin', flying  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

If we're tryin'  
So we're breakin' free

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

But your faith, it gives me strenght  
Strength to believe...

We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

_We're soarin', flying  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

If we're tryin'  
So we're breakin' free

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

But your faith, it gives me strength  
Strength to believe...

We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

_So we're breaking free  
We're breakin' free  
Ohhh, yeah_

More than hope  
More than faith  
This is truth  
This is fate  
And together,  
We see it comin'  
More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breakin' free

Soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're tryin'  
Yeah, we're breakin' free  
Breakin' free  
We're runnin'  
Ohhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time

_Now's the time, yeah  
So we're breakin' free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh_

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are…

Tears stung my eyes. I would _always_ think of Starscream when I heard that song.

Now, don't get me wrong – I loved Bee more then _anything_ on this planet, and I was so happy being with him.

But, I couldn't deny in my heart that I missed Star.

I felt like Bella, in the second Twilight book. The Autobots were the vampires, and the Decepticons (well, Starscream) were the werewolves.

This was…extremely frustrating.

I sighed, and placed my book on the table beside me.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, that was immediately accompanied by a voice saying: "_I miss him too, Mamma…_"

It was that voice again.

_Who…who are you?_ I wondered. _And why do you call me 'Mamma'?_

There was no answer, but I heard two voices giggle.

I sat up fast, and stood up, I began walking quickly out of the room I was in, intent on finding _one_ Autobot.

"_Ratchet_!?" I called.

I hurried around a corner, and ran straight into said Autobot.

It didn't bother him, but I fell to the ground.

"Emma?" Ratchet peered at me. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

I had tears leaking from my eyes. "I…I don't think so…" I said shakily.

Ratchet paused, and then he scanned me. When his scanners got to my stomach, I watched him stop, a look of absolute surprise crossing his face.

"E-Emma?" He said quietly, reaching down and picking me up in his hand.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, whispering: "Med bay…"

Ratchet hurried me to the med bay, where he sat me on the berth. I removed my heavy winter jacket, and my scarf and blouse.

Ratchet and I both stared at the small bump that had appeared on my stomach.

"Ohhh…" I said, clasping my hands in front of me. "Oh my Primus…"

***

Meg: I think the next chapter will be…it.

Sideswipe: I'm scared.

Sunstreaker: Me too.

Andy: Me three.

Meg: Hey, where'd you come from?

Andy: Eh… *Gestures vaguely*

Meg, Sunstreaker & Sideswipe: _Oh_.


	56. The Sparklings

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The Sparklings

***

Meg: Last chapter!

Bianca: Is it really?

Emma: I see.

Bumblebee: Let us prepare ourselves…

Optimus Prime: For the end.

Zikya: Of a great fan fic?

Ratchet: According to the reviewers…

Andy: Yes.

Sunstreaker: This's been fun.

Wheeljack: It ain't over yet.

Meg: So, everybody, read on!

***

Ratchet and I wondered how it had been possible.

"The All-Spark." Ratchet mused.

"My robotic parts." I argued. I was getting good at that. "That's how we…wait…a minute…" I grabbed Ratchet's arm so hard that he winced. "Ratchet…the Father…could be…" I gulped. "Either Bee or Starscream…"

Ratchet glanced at me. He hadn't known about any of this.

"But which?"

Ratchet sighed. "Emma, first of all…you're having twins."

"I'M HAVING _WHAT_!!??" I yelled so loudly that Bia, fighting a Decepticon in Canberra, heard me.

*

Ratchet had made me a promise – that he would be able to tell me, via his scan, who the father of the twins was, as soon as they were born. He was going to be my midwife…uh…midhusband?

I wouldn't have had any other doctor, anyway.

The hard part was telling Bee.

*

I put it off.

Well, to be fair, it wasn't _just_ my fault.

Every time I attempted to tell him, something happened – someone came in, I was too tired, etc.

Luckily, it was winter, so no one noticed my ever-growing belly. I bundled up in winter clothes, and kept it all a secret.

Only Ratchet, the best doctor in the universe, knew. I meant to tell the others, I really did.

But, I didn't.

And neither did Ratchet – because pregnant women are _scary_ when someone does something they don't want them to do, and I was no exception.

*

_Ratchet's P.O.V:_

_I wasn't sure what it was, or __how__ it had happened._

_But, there were a few things I was certain of. These sparklings…they were incredibly intelligent already._

_My scans had shown me that._

_Not only that, but they knew who they were and __where__ they were._

_Also…they __loved__ Emma. No, they absolutely __adored__ her._

_She was going to make an excellent Mother._

_But…who was their Father?_

*

On September 17th I was waiting for Bee to get back from a mission. He was fighting Decepticons out of town somewhere.

I was standing by a window, watching for them, when I felt something within me.

"Oh." I said, looking down at myself.

Bia, who had just walked in, came over to me and watched as I put a hand to my stomach. "Em?" She asked me. "What's wrong?"

Everything began happening at once.

"Nothing's wrong," I replied, a look of wonder crossing my face. "It's just…my water just broke."

Shock crossed Bia's face. "Whaaaaaaat!?"

Ratchet, who just happened to be walking past, heard all this. He didn't say anything, but just grabbed me, and carried me off towards the med bay.

"Opti!" I heard Bia call. "_Opti_!"

*

Giving birth was a pain unlike any I've ever experienced. Bia had refused to wait outside the med bay, despite Ratchet's annoyed looks, and I was glad she had stayed.

Both were in their holoforms, which was practical, considering.

"_Push_!" Ratchet ordered me.

I was screaming now, holding Bia's hand so hard I nearly broke it. I was screaming out a name. "_BUMBLEBEE, WHERE THE SLAG __ARE__ YOU_!!??" Tears were falling down my face. I _needed_ Bee here, right now.

"I called him, he's on his way back." Bia said quietly, before the pain made me scream again.

_Bee…be here, because Star __can't__ be...oh Bee, please hurry…_

*

_Bumblebee's P.O.V:_

_I transformed back into my robot form and kept on moving, running through the base towards the med bay._

_I could hear Em's screams, which only made me run faster._

_Bianca __hadn't__ told me any of the details – just that Em was in the med bay and needed me back…__now__!!_

"_BUMBLEBEE!!!!" I heard Em scream, as I neared the med bay and saw everyone crowded around it, but they made way for me as I nearly broke down the door._

"_I'm here!!" I cried, hurrying over to her, transforming into my holoform, and grabbing her hand._

_Em was screaming out something, as Ratchet was doing something, and Bianca said something that sounded like: "And the second one!"_

_Em screamed one more time, and then she was quiet._

_I __still__ had no idea what was happening._

_Suddenly, I heard a sound that made me turn to face the foot of the bed in shock. Bia and Ratchet were both standing there, both of them in their holoforms…and there were __human babies__ in their arms._

"_Wha…" I had to stare at the two human babies, covered with blood and crying. "Em…wh…whose are they?"_

_Em suddenly chuckled weakly, and her eyes opened. "They're __ours__, Bee…" And then she looked at Ratchet. "Aren't they?"_

_Ratchet was holding one of the babies, a female with brown hair and blood-red eyes. "Well…I just scanned this one…it appears that Starscream was the biological Father…" And he handed that one to me. "It's a girl." He added, wrapping the human baby in a yellow blanket and showing me how to hold her._

_I couldn't help but stare at her. She was every bit as beautiful as her Mother, __despite__ who her Father had been. I had never seen anything so small or fragile. She looked up at me, and her red eyes sparkled happily, the way a Cybetronian's will when they're happy._

"_Good," Em said firmly. "Then her name is Honey Bee…" Bianca had wrapped the other baby in a pink blanket, and handed her to Em, who seemed to know just how to hold her. "This one's a girl too, Em." Bianca said softly._

"_I know," She whispered, gazing down at her other daughter. I caught the look on her face when the black-haired baby's metallic green eyes sparkled, and I had to smile too – these little children, part human babies and part Cybetronian sparklings, were so special. I held Honey Bee closer to me, and vowed to be the best Father I could be to her._

"_Em…" Bianca said suddenly._

_But Em interrupted her. "Shooting Star…" She said happily. "That's this ones name." Shooting Star's eyes sparkled happily._

"_Funny you should name her that," Bianca said, exchanging an amused glance with Ratchet. "Because __that__ one," She nodded towards the baby in Em's arms. "Is __Bumblebee's__ child."_

*

It turned out that, because I'd…umm…interfaced with Star and then, less then twenty-four hours later, with Bee, it was possible for my twins to be born but have different Fathers.

Everyone accepted this – because the twins were _impossible_ to resist!

They captured everyone's hearts – the other Autobots, Zikya and even the army guys who came in a few days later. Honey Bee and Shooting Star were instantly popular. They hardly ever cried, they didn't mind being around giant robots (although _I_, on the other hand, forced everyone to be in their holoforms around the girls), and they were so _smart_. Within two months, they were walking – which would have been weird, except that they aged differently, and looked more like they were two _years_ old.

They also talked. Shooting Star's first words were: "Mamma…I want energon…"

Honey Bee's were a little more advanced. Whilst I was still trying to get over the shock of Shooting Star's first sentence, Honey Bee said: "Mamma, what exactly _are_ we?"

Bee and I spent a long time talking to the twins, and explaining things to them in as much detail as they could handle. Once the twin started talking, might I add, they never shut up.

They called each other Bee and Star, and soon _everyone_ started calling them that. It was a bit unnerving for me, because that was how I referred to their Fathers, but…as long as the girls were happy.

I often talked to Honey Bee about her Father. I told her all about Starscream, and about how he had protected me many times. I told the girls about the Decepticons too, and Optimus and Bee (my Bee) helped me explain about what we were doing.

The twins said they wished they could help, but naturally I said no – although I nearly caved in (or had a heart attack) when they began to develop powers like mine.

Opti and I had a talk about this, and I told him about what the six Primes had told me.

Ratchet scanned the twins.

We came to the conclusion that the twins had inherited some of my All-Spark powers, and that they would become very powerful over time. Also, like me (and Zikya, who was their favourite Aunty), they were immortal.

I was thrilled about that – like me and Zikya, they wouldn't age very much at all.

Also, in regards to their All-Spark powers, we knew that the girls would be safe, because Megatron was dead. And, as he would _remain_ dead, The Fallen would also remain dormant.

All of this – and more – made me love life – and the lives of those around me – even more.

The gift of life was a very precious one indeed, and I loved it.

I really did.

***

Meg: The end!!

Ratchet: _Finally_!

Suntreaker: You should do a sequel, Meg!

Meg: Maybe…

Ratchet: No!

Emma: Do you think that anyone would read it if you did?

Meg: *Shrugs*

Zikya: The answer is…probably.

Meg: Well, we'll just see! Now, everyone, take a bow!

Everyone: *Bows*

Honey Bee: Thanks for reading, everyone!

Shooting Star: We look forward to your reviews!

Meg: Yes, thank you everyone, and please review! Meg, out!


	57. Part Four Epilogue

PART FOUR

Epilogue

***

_Somewhere deep in the middle of the ocean, shadows moved towards the wreckage of a once proud machine of war._

_Something glowed._

_Something sparked._

_A great deal of things happened at once._

_The All-Spark twins had been born…and their enemies knew this._

_Megatron's red optics glowed to red life once again._

_And he smiled._


End file.
